Three Bound Together
by Foamy the Squirrel
Summary: A single horrible night, three children's lives are tied together for better, or most likely, for worst. The fate of the world rests on three pairs of unstable shoulders of three children, two from one and one from two. (Completed)
1. Prologue

*disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter or Foamy the Squirrel or Germaine. You all know who HP is owned by. Foamy and Germaine are owned by the wonderful people at Ill Will Press.  
  
Three Bound Together  
  
A dark haired young woman stood over an ornate, silver inlayed mahogany crib. Two babies, both a bit over a year, gurgled  
  
happily up to their mother. Deep brown eyes met and the mother smiled warmly down to her children. Love twanged happily  
  
in her heart as she touched the soft, dark curls on the little girl's head then the little boy's. All the mother could think about was  
  
the deep love she felt for her children. She was snapped out of her happy little revere when the hard wooden door to the  
  
nursery was thrown open. A tall man with light hair stood in the doorframe, terror on his face.  
  
"Chai there are Aurors outside the house! Get the twins and floo to Sachi's!"  
  
Fear coursed across the woman's face and she grabbed her two children from their crib. She knew better then to protest to  
  
her husband's plea for the safety of his loved ones. She ran to the door and rapidly kissed him, hopefully not for the very last  
  
time, and ran as fast as her long legs could take her to their bedroom. The woman set her children on the dark green  
  
bedspread of the massive canopy and snatched a basket from under the bed. Soft emerald blankets lined the basket and  
  
she quickly deposited her babies into it. She snatched a leather bound book from her bedside and quickly scribbled something  
  
into it and tucked it along with a locket from around her neck into the blanket with the two half asleep children. A choked  
  
sob escaped the woman when she heard crashed coming from a very close and the accompanied shout of a dying person.  
  
She grabbed her wand from one of the pockets of her voluminous milky white robes and squeaked a spell. The basket lifted  
  
and shot out the wall, taking the children to a safe place. Just as the basket disappeared into the night, the bedroom door  
  
flew open and two men stood in it, one with hair the color of obsidian, the other carrots. Pure terror flooded across the  
  
woman's face. The jet haired man raised his wand at the woman and hollered the killing curse while the orange haired man  
  
started searching the room for something. The last thing the woman screamed before she died would haunt the two men for  
  
the rest of their lives, for they were the prophecy of lightness through dark. The fate of the world hung in the hands of three  
  
small children. The woman's lifeless body dropped to the floor and the orange haired man glared lightly at the other.  
  
"The children aren't here."  
  
"No matter," he shrugged slightly, "They'll grow up never knowing who they are. If they never know of their true blood, they'll  
  
never do any of the things their parents did."  
  
Oh how painfully wrong he was.  
  
Hey! This is the prologue for TBT (Three Bound Together). A cookie to the person who guesses who killed the twin's parents. Please review, it makes me feel happy and loved.  
  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	2. Thank the Goddess for Cell Phones

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do one of these things every chapter.I don't own Harry Potter, kay?? Happy now? Damn you all for making me say that.I also don't own Foamy the Squirrel and Germaine, the wonderful people at Ill Will Press do.Review?  
  
Thank the Goddess for Cell Phones  
  
The harsh morning sun streamed its obnoxious tendrils of bright golden light into a large bedroom, trying vainly to  
  
permeate the thick black curtains that obscured the majority of the mahogany canopy from light. Some light had wormed  
  
itself into the darkness of the bed and an angry yell fought its way through the curtains. They were thrown back and a tousled  
  
dark head, soon followed by a body clad in red and gold tank-top and baggy pants, erupted from the bed. Dark curses and  
  
mutters came from the girl as she tried to attack her mid-length black hair with a wooden brush. Like most mornings, the brush decided to get stuck and she yelled an angry curse. This was a typical morning for Analissa Maeko. Very few things in the wee  
  
hours of the morn, anything earlier the two in the afternoon, went right for her in her mind. When she was finally able to free the  
  
brush from her hair she threw it at one of her mirrors and let out an aggravated shriek as the glass shattered.  
  
"Damn you, you bloody buggery piece of incompetent worthless wood!"  
  
An audible snort came from behind her and she whirled around, her anger gladly reaching out for a new victim to curse.  
  
There was a boy exactly her age leaning on the door frame, identical to her in every way except for the fact that he was a  
  
guy.  
  
"What the hell do you want Gabe? It is so freakin' early!"  
  
"Lissa it's three in the afternoon, I've been up for seven hours already. Oh yes, you shouldn't treat a mirror like that. Mum  
  
bought it from right from the manufacturers in France, remember?"  
  
She simply grabbed her wand from the waistband of her pants and shot a light hex at her brother. Their house was shielded  
  
against the Ministry of Magic detecting any magic being performed within its boundaries by minors. The bolt of orange light  
  
smacked him right in the chest and he toppled forward. She stormed forward and lightly kicked him over her bare foot.  
  
"You are a bastard and should die because of it. You should feel special; you are the first person to have that hex placed upon  
  
you. You'll have a lovely face full of zits for two weeks. Won't that be fun Gabe?"  
  
She did not pay enough attention to him and he grabbed her ankle and twisted her leg underneath her so she would fall. With  
  
an angry yelp she hit the carpeted floor and immediately threw her wand away and straddles her brother's chest. Her  
  
fists rained down on him and then she was down and he was beating on her. This was normal for the twins. They had a major  
  
love-hate relationship, though they would jump to the other's aid at a moment's notice. Someone must have heard the  
  
twin's screams and shouts because a pair of hands roughly pulled them apart and held then at an arms length apart. Lissa  
  
had a split lip and Gabe had a black eye, but the two of them were grinning like loons. The man looked the two of them with  
  
a stern eye.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you two? No fighting!"  
  
"But we weren't fighting Father, we were wrestling. There is a difference you know." She snorted and twisted out of her  
  
father's strong grip. She idly brushed some nonexistent dust from her loose pants and crossed her arms beneath her chest.  
  
"Now you two need to vacate the premise of my room before I curse you to the Goddess's arms." She held her wand  
  
menacingly until the two men edged rapidly out of the room. Lissa slammed the door behind her family and muttered a  
  
locking spell. She trudged slowly over to her bed and flopped down on it, her head buried deeply in the dark flannel of her  
  
pillow. Her father was a wizard and her mother was a muggle. They lived in a decent sized house in a muggle neighborhood  
  
and the only charm on the house was to allow the underage inhabitants to perform magic. Memories flooded through her  
  
head and she picked through recollections of her past. She remembered her sorting, that was definitely something that had  
  
puzzled her for some time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorting ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The patched hat was set down on her dark hair. For several seconds the hat was silent, and then it spoke.  
  
"How very strange! How very, very strange! I didn't think I'd be getting anymore of your family."  
  
"Excuse me Sir, but why do you say that? My parents have had another child before my brother and me."  
  
"It is not my place to say child, but I suspect someday you will learn the truth."  
  
"The truth?"  
  
The sorting hat didn't answer her question and started pawing through her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sighed and took her face out of her pillow, her hair frizzing about her head like a dark halo. With a quiet, almost inaudible  
  
sigh, she sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears. School would be starting in less then a month and there was a strange  
  
sense of foreboding welling up inside of Lissa. She rubbed her eyes slowly then got up from the bed and went over to her  
  
wardrobe. This piece of furniture was a delightful thing. Depending on her moods, it would be filled with the proper clothing.  
  
She threw the doors open and was glad to find an array of black skirts, fishnets, and black t-shirts. She selected her outfit and  
  
was soon dressed. She looked in the mirror at her mass of hair that currently looked like Medusa's serpents. She idly ran a hand  
  
through them then exited her room. The moment her door was shut she was knocked to the ground by an excited person. A  
  
fierce growl erupted from Lissa and she was about to knock the person senseless when she realized who it was.  
  
"Gabe you stupid bastard! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"  
  
He flashed a wide grin to her, his white teeth flashing in the soft light of the hallway. "You told me never to sneak up on you, so  
  
I of course have to sneak up on you."  
  
An angry snort came from her as she started to get off of her brother. "You are such a stupid arse, you know that?"  
  
He waited for her to get up then lunged at her, knocking her backwards onto the hardwood floors. "Lissa will you drive me  
  
down Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we have to get our school supplies."  
  
"Dude, you stupid prat, we can just floo to Malkins. I'm supposed to meet Harry and Ron there today anyway."  
  
"But I want you to drive me there!"  
  
"I'm flooing, you can drive if you want to, but the muggle police men will arrest you and then Mum and Dad'll have to bail you  
  
out from one of those jails!"  
  
Gabe considered this option for a moment then grinned widely down to his sister. "Good idea Sis! Let us go!" He hopped off of  
  
her and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. The twins went downstairs to the massive living room. Gabe  
  
pointed his wand at the fire and it burst into life. Lissa shook her head and lightly smacked him across the head for showing off.  
  
She took a lungful of air and he clamped his hands over his ears to prevent his eardrums from exploding.  
  
"MUM! GABE AND I ARE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY; WE'LL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS!"  
  
"Okay kids, have fun!"  
  
The two teens hooked arms and Lissa threw a handful of sparkly purple powder into the fire and hollered, "Madame Malkins."  
  
And then they stepped into the fire and were swept away.  
  
Gabe hit the ground first and Lissa tripped over his prone body. She landed face down in a pile of ashes with a muffled  
  
shriek. She was up on her knees and hitting her brother's back with balled up fists.  
  
"Gabe you stupid bastard! You have flooed your entire freakin' life and you still fall over every time!"  
  
The siblings started fist fighting again and Madame Malkin arrived in her personal study to find the children of one of her  
  
closest friends tearing each other up.  
  
"Children! What on earth are you two doing? Analissa get off of your brother, Gabriel stop hitting your sister!"  
  
The two broke apart and Lissa rapidly wiped her face on her arm, getting most of the ashes off. Malkin waved her wand at the  
  
two and they were instantly clean.  
  
"Why must you two constantly fight?"  
  
"We don't constantly fight Madame Malkin!"  
  
"No we don't." At that exact moment Gabe got up and pulled his sister up with him. His arm went to its place around her  
  
waist in that protective gesture and her head rested on his shoulder. The older woman shook her head slowly and looked at  
  
the twins.  
  
"Sometimes I really don't know what to do with you two. One minute you are killing each other, the next you are hugging. I'll  
  
never understand. Why are you two here?"  
  
"We're getting our school stuff."  
  
"Oh, have fun children."  
  
"We will." They chorused in unison. They flashed a grin to her then left the shop arm in arm. They started singing softly, their  
  
soprano and tenor voice harmoniously weaving together to astound any who heard. Several witches and wizards stopped  
  
walking when their sweet singing reached them. Lissa seemed to notice the stares and rapidly backhanded her brother across  
  
the head.  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"People are staring and several actually started following. It's rather eerie."  
  
This happened a lot. The twins never really understood why people found their intertwined voices so hauntingly melodious.  
  
She pushed it out of her head and dragged her brother into the Flourish and Blotts.  
  
After several hours, the twins were finished. Both were extremely tired and decided that they would crash at the Leaky  
  
Cauldron for the night. Luckily, their mother insisted that they have muggle cellular phones and Lissa had taken hers with her.  
  
Gabe went and got them a room while she called home. The phone rang and rang for what seemed like an eternity, and  
  
absolute terror welled up inside of her. Their mother always answered the phone, no matter what. She gulped down the lump  
  
of fear in her throat and went over to the bar. She touched Gabe's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Gabe, I think there's something wrong at home."  
  
"What? Why do you say that?"  
  
"Mum." She gulped, "didn't answer the phone."  
  
Gabe luckily understood the meaning of her words and he nodded quickly. "Okay, you gonna floo home and make sure  
  
everything's okay?"  
  
"Hell yes!" She squeaked. She gave him her bags and hurried over to the blazing fireplace that was constantly burning in that  
  
small pub. She grabbed a handful of glittery powder and through it into the fire. "Maeko residence!" She hollered into the  
  
flames and threw herself into them when they flared green. Lissa stumbled into the living room and a terrified scream erupted  
  
from her at what she saw.  
  
I'm baaaaack! Did any of you like this chapter? I apologize for any misspelled or misplaced words, I'm usually pretty crappy at grammar. I'd really, really, really appreciate reviews, they make me write faster!  
  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	3. Destruction of the Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, though I fervently wish I do. I wonder if JKR would mind selling it to me? I also don't own Foamy the Squirrel and Germaine, the totally kick ass people at Ill Will Press do.  
  
Destruction of the Hospital Wing, Chapter Two  
  
The living room was in utter shambles. The couch was overturned and the vases of flowers were broken. Lying sprawled  
  
out on the floor were her parents. Lissa rushed over to them, dropping to her knees. Her mother was beaten beyond  
  
recognition and the carpet around her was drenched in blood. Her father was sprawled over her back, apparently killed by a  
  
curse. Written on the white wall behind the couch was a message written in blood, her mother's blood. "It is time to remind  
  
you of who you really are." She didn't understand, but a strangled cry came from her as realization dawned on her. She threw  
  
herself away from the dead bodies of her parents, unable to comprehend. The sound of muggle police sirens brought her out  
  
of her daze and she pushed herself up. She stumbled to the fire and threw a handful of floo powder into the raging flames. She  
  
shrieked the first location that came to her mind. "Professor Dumbledore's office!"  
  
The she threw herself into the momentarily violet flames and was swept out of the wrecked house. When her feet hit the stone  
  
hearth she fell onto her knees, immediately taking the first few layers off. Ash billowed up around her and several hacking  
  
coughs erupted from her. She heard several surprised gasps and she lifted her eyes from the floor. Dumbledore and the rest of  
  
the teachers were in his office and were all staring at her. The shock of seeing her parents dead wore of in an instant and  
  
before she gratefully surrendered to the embrace of unconsciousness, she squeaked out a few words, "Parents.Gabe...Leaky  
  
Cauldron." and then promptly keeled forward, her head hitting a carpet with a soft thump. The teachers went into a flurry  
  
of motion. Pomfrey levitated Lissa to the hospital wing and Dumbledore and several other teachers flooed to the Leaky  
  
Cauldron, all hoping for the best.  
  
Lissa woke up fifteen minutes later and promptly threw a pillow at the medi-witch who was trying to force feed her a  
  
potion. She might have just woken up from a faint, but that didn't mean her temper was depleted. "Get the hell away from  
  
me you crazy cow!"  
  
The witch looked harried and she shook her head. "Miss Maeko, you must take this potion to insure you did no damage to  
  
yourself."  
  
"I didn't do anything to myself! Let me out of here! Gabe has to know!"  
  
"What does your brother have to know Miss Maeko? I'm sure I can tell him for you."  
  
Gabe ran into the hospital wing at that moment and Lissa leapt out of the narrow white bed, but was thrust back onto by a  
  
suddenly irate medi-witch. "Mr. Maeko you are not to barge in on my patients! Your sister is in a very delicate state!"  
  
He totally ignored her and strode over to her. He went to her bedside and pulled her into his arms. He forced her to look at him,  
  
searching her face. "Liss, what happened?"  
  
She looked at him with pained eyes, tears welling up in the dark brown hues. "Came home and the living room was trashed.  
  
Mum and Dad are.are." she started gulping. "Dead."  
  
Gabe's face fell and he pulled his sister close to his chest, his cheek resting on the top of her head. A single tear ran down his  
  
cheek and disappeared into her mass of intensely curly hair. Madame Pomfrey gasped quietly and quickly left her domain to  
  
tell the Headmaster. The elderly woman pounded on the large oaken door, angry visible on her face when she had had a  
  
screaming watch with the stubborn gryffin at the base of the stairs. The door opened and Dumbledore looked down at her.  
  
"What ever is the matter Pomfrey? You like ready to explode."  
  
"First you need to give that stupid gryffin a talking to. Secondly, Analissa and Gabriel are orphans. Their parents are dead."  
  
"Orphans? I take it Voldemort was the cause of this."  
  
"I don't know Albus! Where will the children stay?"  
  
"Well, this is their last year, here is the logical answer. Also, Analissa is Headgirl."  
  
"Yes Albus.Are you going to talk to her and try and get her to tell you exactly what she saw?"  
  
"Of course, but not at this moment. She needs time to recuperate, even seeing your adoptive parents dead is a truly  
  
traumatizing event."  
  
"Adoptive parents?" Poppy's face was twisted in confusion.  
  
"Never mind that at the moment Poppy, all that will be revealed at the right time." A sad look crossed the old man's face,  
  
and the medi-witch realized how old he was. "This year is going to be very difficult.The wizarding world is hanging on a  
  
thread. Please floo me when Gabriel has left Analissa."  
  
Poppy nodded and left the Headmaster's office, her brow furrowed as she thought.  
  
Gabe and Lissa sat on her bed, their arms intertwined for several hours. Both cried their eyes out and more, the agony of  
  
the loss of their parents ripping through their still adolescence souls. When the tears finally dried, Lissa pulled her face away  
  
from her brother's sodden shirt and looked up at him. "We have to stick together now, I'm not going to loose the only other  
  
person I love."  
  
"You're never gonna loose me Liss, you aren't going to be out of my sight."  
  
"That'll be a little hard considering I'm Headgirl."  
  
The two sighed then Gabe kissed his sister's forehead tenderly. "Professor Dumbledore told me something about a late dinner in  
  
the kitchens when I got here, do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
She shook her head and eased herself back onto her bed. "No thanks.The idea of food at this moment is totally revolting."  
  
He nodded and ruffled her hair. He smiled weakly and left the hospital wing. Moments later Dumbledore came in. Lissa let out  
  
an inward groan and buried her face in her pillow. She really didn't want to be interrogated about what she had seen; she  
  
was already shaken up enough. The elderly wizard quietly made his way over to her and lightly touched her shoulder.  
  
"Analissa, I know it is hard for you, but it is very important you tell me what you saw. The aurors have already cleaned the house  
  
up and taken away all traces of the habitation."  
  
That obviously wasn't the right thing to say, because Lissa lifted her head, her face livid. Dumbledore immediately knew he was  
  
in for a little bit of this girl's famous temper. What he didn't know was that this traumatic event had awoken the powers  
  
deep within her, and soon the fury of the elements would tear the Hospital Wing apart.  
  
"The aurors have completely cleared my house? Purged my only home of all its possessions so it doesn't resemble itself anymore?  
  
They have cleared AWAY MY PARENT'S BODIES WITHOUT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST CONSIDERATION TO THEIR  
  
MOURNING FAMILY? WELL HELL TO THE BLOODY AURORS! I'M NOT TELLING YOU A FREAKING THING!" Her voice escalated  
  
from a deadly whisper to a completely enraged scream halfway through her rant. The moment she started shouting a strong  
  
wind began to blow and heavy clouds appeared in the high ceiling. Chucks of ice larger then baseballs crashed around in the  
  
massive room, tearing through everything they landed on. Dumbledore tried to banish the clouds, but the intensity of the  
  
girl's power was just too much. "Analissa calm down! You will tear the school apart!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY PARENTS BACK NOW!" An agonized wail erupted from her and the hailing and the wind slacked  
  
off. She curled up into a tight ball on the narrow, white bed and began to cry hysterically. The whimpers and sobs coming  
  
from her filled the room with their pain and anguish, sucking all the joy from it. The elderly wizard gently rubbed Lissa's back,  
  
making soothing noises. When her cries abated, a soft, caring smile spread across his face. "You don't have to tell me  
  
anything if you don't want to. I understand that the grief you feel over your parents is your dominating emotion. I know you are  
  
orphaned and you are more then welcome to spend the rest of the holiday here. Your brother may share the Headgirl's  
  
rooms with you, I know close contact with him will be important in the healing of your heart."  
  
A pitiful sniffle came from her as she lifted her head from her arms. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, her cheeks puffy. "Thank  
  
you Professor.Sorry about all of this." She motioned to the ruined Hospital Wing with a limp hand.  
  
"Think nothing of it, it will all be gone when you wake up."  
  
"Wake up? I will only stay another night here if Hell freezes over and turns into an ice-skating rink. That bloody woman won't let  
  
Gabe stay with me all the time.I'm gonna go to my room."  
  
"So be it my dear."  
  
A few minutes later Lissa was in the Headgirl's rooms, sprawled out on her massive gold and scarlet bed. She hated the colors  
  
of her room and decided the moment she had more energy she would change its colors. Just before she drifted to sleep, she  
  
felt a pair of comforting arms wrapped around her shoulders, and her brother's familiar voice whispering in her ear. "I'm here  
  
now Liss, I'm never gonna leave you."  
  
Hmm.This chapter was shorter then the previous. Sorry about that. Anyway, I ask again, anyone like this chapter? This is going to be, someday, a Lissa/Draco romance, but I have to get all the necessary information in to get it all to make some sense. If you have something, an object or an idea, that you want put into the story, tell me. If you are the fifteenth person to review I'll put your object into the next chapter!  
  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	4. Answers

**Disclaimer** You all know I don't own Harry Potter.I don't even own Analissa.I just own Gabe and the plot. Nor Foamy the Squirrel or Germaine. The wonderful people at Ill Will Press do.  
  
Chapter Three, Answers  
  
All through the night, Lissa was plagued by night terrors, despite the fact that she was wrapped up in her brother's arms.  
  
Normally she would not have any night terrors if someone was sleeping with her. She tossed and turned the entire night,  
  
sleeping very badly. When she finally woke up she wrapped her warms tightly around Gabe and buried her face into his chest.  
  
He came from sleep moments later and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Morning Liss."  
  
She did not reply and brought her face away from the steady beating of his heart.  
  
"Gabe I think we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. I want to know the meaning of the message on the wall."  
  
"Message? What message?"  
  
"At home. Whoever killed our parents wrote 'It is time to remind you of who you are' on the wall in Mum's blood. I need to  
  
know."  
  
"We'll go see him then after lunch, I need to finish the rest of my summer work."  
  
"You haven't finished it yet? You've had a month and a half!"  
  
"Not everyone in the world does all their work the moment they get it like you do, dearest sister."  
  
A rude snort came from her as she hit him on the top of his head. "You are such a bastard, you know that?"  
  
"I know it well dearest you tell me that ten times everyday at least."  
  
"Bastard." She grumbled quietly and pulled out of the protective circle of his arms. She noticed she was wearing the simple  
  
black skirt and shirt from the day before and scowled at her brother.  
  
"So you couldn't even put me in my pajamas before you joined me in slumber?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you up.After the noise coming from the Hospital Wing and the intensity of the pain I felt coming from  
  
you, I decided it'd be best if I just let you sleep."  
  
A slight smile crept over Lissa's lips, her brother really cared. "Thanks Gabe. I probably would have done something extreme,  
  
like make the room one hundred degrees below freezing to make you shut up or something."  
  
He smiled and dropped his head back onto the pillow. "I'm going back to sleep for another few hours, see you in the  
  
afternoon."  
  
She sighed quietly, not disapprovingly, and quickly got a pair of dark jeans and t-shirt from wardrobe that mysteriously held all  
  
of her clothing from her house and then walked into the large bathroom. Lissa's jaw dropped as she surveyed the room. The  
  
bathtub took up the majority of one wall and was the size of a small swimming pool. There were hundreds of little faucets all  
  
along one side, all of them different colors. There were two large showers and several sinks. Everything was a beautiful white  
  
marble and the room looked like it had just come out of a Roman bathhouse. She dropped her clothes on the floor, and  
  
stepped out of the ones she had slept in. A happy giggle came from her as she bound over to the tub. She turned several  
  
faucets and giggled again when sea blue bubbles and a delicious ocean breeze smell came out along with hot water. Lissa  
  
turned away from the tub and went over to a large cupboard and started digging around for a decent sized black towel. It  
  
must have taken longer to find a towel of the proper size and color because when she turned around, then bathtub had over  
  
flown. She let out a high pitched shriek and dove for her sopping clothes. She dug her wand out of the pocket of her skirt and  
  
started waving it at all the water, screeching all the while. At one point during this escapade her brother came in and turned  
  
the faucets off, the intelligent solution to the problem. Lissa blushed slightly and quickly waved her wand, the water  
  
disappeared and her clothing dried out.  
  
"Thanks Gabe." She was obviously not embarrassed about her brother being in the bathroom, but her hands crept to her  
  
hips anyway. "Now please leave so I can take my bath in peace."  
  
"Do I have to go?"  
  
She snorted and took some bottle of the sink behind her and threw it at him. He caught it and smirked, then skipped out of the  
  
bathroom like a little kid. She shook her head slowly and headed over to the tub, looking forward to a nice long soak.  
  
An hour and a half later, Lissa came out of the bathroom dressed and smelling like a sea breeze. Gabe was sprawled out  
  
of her bed, snoring pleasantly. She snorted and flicked her wand at him. A bucket of icy water appeared out of nowhere and  
  
dumped its contents over his prone body. A hoarse yell came from him and he jumped to his knees. She started laughing loudly,  
  
clapping her hands against her sides to keep them from splitting.  
  
"Jesus Gabe, I wish I had recorded that!"  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Prick."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Wanker."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Jesus, try and be a little more original when you insult me man!"  
  
She bounded over to her sopping brother and jumped onto the bed. For the moment all unhappy thoughts were blocked from  
  
her mind as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Despite her brother's rather stupid moments, she  
  
loved him dearly. He hugged her tightly back then pulled away. He looked at her now wet clothing and took his wand from  
  
the bedside. He waved it at the both of them so she was dry and he was properly clothed.  
  
"We should head to Dumbledore's office Liss. He probably knows we're coming. We can stop by the Great Hall first and snag  
  
some late breakfast if you want."  
  
"Hmm.Thanks for the offer Gabe, but with what is going on in my head, if I eat anything I think I'll be sick."  
  
He nodded and headed out of the Headgirl's rooms, wondering what was on his sister's mind that was so affecting her.  
  
A few minutes later the twins were rather nervously knocking on the large door to Dumbledore's study. The moment  
  
Gabe's knuckles connected with the wood, the door swung open to a book laden room. Dumbledore sat behind the large  
  
desk and motioned for them to take the two seats in front of him.  
  
"What can I do for you two?"  
  
"Well Professor, there are a number of things I wish to ask you. First of all, what did that message on the wall mean? I mean  
  
what does 'It is time to remind you of who you are.' Have anything to do with Gabe and me?"  
  
"Well Analissa, I should probably begin 19 years ago. Chailyn Moss and Lionel Roza were both in their fifth year when they  
  
began to date. For the rest of their time here, they were together. Very soon after they graduated they were married. Chailyn  
  
was a Ravenclaw and a pureblood from a very old family. Lionel was a Slytherin and the blood of his family was considered the  
  
most pure, more so than that of the Malfoys. The wealth of his family tripled at least that of the Malfoys. Their relationship was  
  
quite a surprise to everyone here I can tell you that. Sadly, Lionel was lured by the powers of the Dark and became a  
  
deatheater. Within months he was in Voldemort's inner most circle being trusted with the Dark Lord's secrets. About a year  
  
after he was accepted into the ranks of the deatheaters, Chailyn gave birth to their first child. Or should I say children. She  
  
bore twins. It was a very strange case, that of those twins. They started out as one and when they split one became a boy, the  
  
other a girl. It did and still does confound everyone at St. Mungos. I suspect you two are wondering what this has to do with  
  
you." He looked at Lissa who seemed to be on the verge of a breakthrough. Her brow was creased as her gaze burned into the  
  
desk. Gabe was simply staring at Dumbledore, his mind whirring. "I'll get to that part later. As I was saying, a year after the  
  
two were born tragedy struck. Two aurors came to their house and killed them."  
  
"They killed the twins too?" Lissa butted in that look of confusion deepening.  
  
"That is the strange thing my dear. The bodies of the infants were never found, neither was Chailyn's diary, the key to the  
  
Roza's many back accounts, nor the family crest. It is believed that she somehow sent the twins away before she was killed."  
  
"Professor, who were the aurors who killed the Rozas?" Gabe murmured.  
  
"James Potter and Arthur Weasley."  
  
"What does this have to do with us Professor?" Lissa whispered urgently.  
  
"I would like to ask you both a question before I answer yours. You both have a birthmark of a flower, a rose to be exact, right  
  
below your ankle, correct?" Both teenagers nodded mutely. "Then I am correct. This will come as a great shock to you two,  
  
but you are the missing Roza twins."  
  
For a moment there was silence, then Lissa began to laugh loudly. Gabe looked at his sister and smacked her across the head,  
  
a scowl on his face. "Don't laugh Liss."  
  
"Why? What Professor Dumbledore has told us makes absolutely no sense."  
  
"On the contrary Liss, it makes perfect sense. The message on the wall? It makes sense. Why we look different then  
  
our.adoptive parents. Your necklace and that belt you have that has that crest on it. It all makes perfect sense! Why can't  
  
you see that?"  
  
Lissa stared blankly at her brother, then at the headmaster and then closed her eyes. This was too much information to take in  
  
and a powerful migraine descended its sharp talons into her head. She sighed quietly as she slowly opened her eyes, the dark  
  
brown hues almost sad.  
  
"If all you say is true Professor, then how can I ever look at two of my best friends and not remember the horrors that their  
  
fathers have committed against my family?"  
  
"My dear, I know it will be hard for you and your brother, but you are strong. You will be able to get through this."  
  
"Professor, I would like to ask something of you. Is it possible for a student to be resorted?"  
  
"It is possible, but it is not done often. It is only allowed for the student's protection."  
  
Gabe looked at his sister and knew what was going on in her head. He perfectly understood why she wanted to be resorted,  
  
she would probably rip Harry and Ron's heads off the next time she saw them. If she was to be resorted, then he would be too.  
  
He wrapped a comforting arm around her and waited for her to finish.  
  
"Professor, I wish to be resorted. It is not so much for my safety, but for the safety of Harry and Ron. I don't believe I'll be able to  
  
share a house with them without seriously damaging their health. Please?"  
  
"I too wish to be resorted Professor for the reason my sister has stated."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two teenagers, his expression unreadable. He knew the right decision was to let them be resorted,  
  
but there was something deep in his chest that was telling him not to. He quickly pushed the feeling away and let a slight smile  
  
spread across his lips. "I will allow you two to be resorted, under one condition though. You will not be able to retain your  
  
current names; it will mess up school records. You will need to be under the names your blood parents gave you. If you agree,  
  
you will be resorted at the opening feast."  
  
"We agree." The twins said together, for a moment they sounded like the one they once were. Dumbledore repressed a slight  
  
shudder at the eerie sound of the intertwined voices and nodded.  
  
"All right then children, is there anything else you wish to ask me?"  
  
"Do I still get to be Headgirl Professor?"  
  
"Yes my dear. Simply because your name has been changed, does not mean you will have to abdicate your place."  
  
Lissa smiled slightly and leaned against her brother. She felt better now, but a feeling of fear weighed heavily down on her  
  
shoulders. She did not want to face Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors when term came round again. It would be  
  
especially hard for her to see Ron, before the previous term was let out, they had been together. She heaved a mental sigh  
  
and returned her attention to the question her brother was asking.  
  
Hey! Tis me again, as always I ask you to review. Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	5. The Sorting

**disclaimer** I do not own Harry Potter, you all know who does. I don't own Foamy the Squirrel either, not Germaine. The people of Ill Will Press do.  
  
Three Bound Together  
Chapter Four, The Sorting  
  
The rest of the summer flew by quickly and Lissa went through some dramatic changes to her appearance. She dyed  
  
streaks of vivid, electric blue in her hair and acquired a pair of purple contacts. Very few of the teachers recognized her when  
  
she came back from the muggle hair salon and her brother had freaked out when he realized what his sister had done. Lissa  
  
smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was the first day of term and the rest of the students were due to arrive any  
  
minute. Her hair was a mass of black and blue curls that stuck up around her head like a demented halo that would not lay  
  
flat despite the obscene amount of charms she had put on it. Someone banged on the Headgirl's bedroom door, and the  
  
aggravated voice of her brother drifted through the wood. "Liss you stupid cow come on! Everyone else has arrived and if you  
  
don't hurry up we won't be able to be resorted!!"  
  
This made Lissa hurry and she jammed her wand into her pocket and rushed to the door. She threw it open and glared at her  
  
brother, her hands creeping to their customary place on her hips. "You know you shouldn't call a lady," she struck a silly pose  
  
there, "a cow, tis bad manners."  
  
Gabriel answered his sister with a light smack over the head and grabbed her hand. He dragged her through the corridors of  
  
Hogwarts, ignoring her complaints and minor hexes she attacked him with. The twins hurtled through the entrance hall,  
  
ignoring all the calls of hello that were directed their way. Just as they were about to disappear through a door Professor  
  
McGonagall had opened for them, someone grabbed Lissa's arm. Her head turned around a anger seeped through her at  
  
being touched without her permission. Ron was grinning happily down to her, his dark blue eyes sparkling. "Hello Love, how  
  
was your summer?"  
  
She just stared blankly at him, her mind returning to the conversation between herself, Gabe, and Dumbledore. It felt like a  
  
bucket of icy water had been dumped on top of her, but instead of cooling her off it only made her angrier. Her voice came  
  
out as a forced hiss, her dark brown eyes darkening to menacing obsidian.  
  
"Get your bloody hand off my arm you bastard." The air around her cooled suddenly, her breath coming out in little white  
  
puffs. Ron looked surprised that his girlfriend was being so rude and tightens his grip on her, confusion on his face.  
  
"Liss, what's up? Come on, we need to go sit down."  
  
Lissa's face contorted in anger as a harsh wind began to blow and students stopped moving and stared at the two. Gabe  
  
saw this and ripped his sister out of the red head's grip. The twin's faces had mirrored looks of anger as they disappeared  
  
behind the door. Ron threw a confused look at Harry then continued into the Great Hall.  
  
Gabe looked concernedly at his sister as the waited for the first years to finish being sorted. There was obviously  
  
something on her mind by the way she was so avidly chewing her bottom lip and that glazed look in her eyes. He reached for  
  
her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"You okay Liss?"  
  
"I was just accosted by a boy I now hate who thinks he's my freakin' boyfriend. I am utterly pissed at the stupid wanker. He  
  
should have gotten the drift when I called him a bastard.Dammit Gabe, why did I have to choose a stupid one when I was  
  
sixteen?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that. You'll just attack me later when you remember when you're on a bout of PMS."  
  
"You are a bastard, I hope you know that."  
  
The two ended their conversation when McGonagall entered the small chamber by the Great Hall. The elderly woman had a  
  
slightly disapproving look on her face, but she had no grudge against these two. They did not belong in Gryffindor anymore;  
  
there would be some bloodshed if they stayed. She looked at them both for a few minutes, and then sighed quietly.  
  
"When Professor Dumbledore calls your name, you will go out and put on the sorting hat, just like you did when you were a first  
  
year. I truly hope your new house will suit you better then your old." She stepped out of the way when Dumbledore's voice  
  
echoed softly in the cold stone chamber.  
  
"I suspect some of you have noticed two of our Seventh year students are missing. Due to some unexpected circumstances  
  
they will be resorted," a slight gasp of surprise came from some of the older students. "I hope that their new housemates will  
  
welcome them with open arms. Would Analissa Chailyn Malize Roza please come out?" At his words there were several gasps  
  
and a single young girl let out a quiet, but terrified, squeak at the mention of a Roza. The Slytherins all snorted, none believing  
  
that one of the Rozas had survived the Auror attack.  
  
Lissa took a deep breath and left the suddenly comforting stone chamber. There hall erupted in murmurs as she walked  
  
towards the stool, her eyes staring intently at the floor. When she set the patched old hat on her head that strangely  
  
comforting voice echoed around in her mind.  
  
"I knew I would be seeing you again. You finally know who you really are and who your parents were. I probably should have  
  
told you your first time around that your house would be temporary. I was expecting you to find out much sooner, but no  
  
worries. Should I put in the house where your brains will be reveled? Or the house where your blood and soul crave to be?"  
  
"My blood and soul?"  
  
"Never mind that, I know exactly where to put you. You will make enemies, alliances, and most importantly will find the Third  
  
in SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Lissa gingerly took the hat off her head, a slight frown on her face. What on the Goddess's frilly knickers did that bloody hat  
  
mean by the Third? An inaudible sigh escaped from her as she trudged over to her new table, unaware of the glares Harry  
  
and Ron were sending her. She had just learnt about her true parents and identity, when a whole new conundrum was  
  
thrown her way. She looked at the Slytherin table and was immediately chilled by the intensity of their glares. She hightailed  
  
for an empty spot on the far end of the long table, in absolutely no mood whatsoever to be hexed this early on in the year.  
  
Just as she sat down, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Well that is no surprise. Would Gabriel Lionel Blaze Roza please come and be sorted?"  
  
It didn't surprise Lissa at when the sorting hat announced its decision. Her brother walked slowly over to their new table, sitting  
  
mutely beside her. Just as the feast began somebody came and sat down on the other side of her. A tall girl with short brown  
  
hair was grinning insanely at her, her dark brown eyes sparkling madly.  
  
"I'm Lauren Bradley, but you can call be Bradley. Do you want to be my best friend? Nobody else wants to be my best  
  
friend." she said, her voice eerily cheerful.  
  
Lissa stared at the girl for several long minutes, hardly able to comprehend the level of perkiness in her voice. When she was  
  
actually able to talk again, she took her wand out of its holder on her forearm, holding it casually in her hand. "You are so  
  
bloody cheerful.Bradley huh? I guess we could be friends." The other girl let out a happy squeak and threw her arms  
  
around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. Lissa promptly freaked out at the intensity of human contact and pushed  
  
Bradley away from her. "Merlin! A rule, don't ever touch me unless I give you direct permission or I hug you first, okay?"  
  
"Okay!!" Bradley's voice was still every perky and cheerful. "Let's eat now!"  
  
Gabe had been watching this little interlude and leaned over and whispered softly to his sister. "Let's hope nobody ever gives  
  
that girl sugar, she'll bring Hogwarts to its knees."  
  
Bradley heard someone mention sugar and she immediately began looking avidly around the table. "Sugar? Where's the  
  
sugar? Somebody mentioned sugar! I want some sugar! Best friend do you have any sugar? Suuuuuuugaaar!"  
  
All exceptionally sugary sweets had been banned from feasts a few year before due to this girl's hyper activity. She had  
  
exploded several cauldrons, singed several people's eyebrows, and almost destroyed the castle itself because she had eaten  
  
a bit too much sugar during some feast.  
  
"Merlin, Bradley there is no sugar! Remember your fifth year? They banned sugar because you almost destroyed the school."  
  
"I remember that! I'm not scared though Best Friend because I have sugar in our dormitory! We can share a dormitory now  
  
Best Friend! It'll be so much fun! We can stay up late murdering helpless little rabbits and."  
  
"Did you just say murdering helpless little rabbits?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"Yes I did!"  
  
"There you admitted to it."  
  
"Huh? You tricked me! I'm not stupid! Don't call me stupid!"  
  
"I didn't call you stupid. You just thought I did."  
  
"I'm not crazy either. Don't say I'm crazy."  
  
Lissa groaned and transfigured a fork into a large pillow and smacked Bradley several times with it. She changed it back and  
  
glowered at the still hyper and grinning girl. "Merlin, girl. Do you ever calm down?"  
  
"Nope! I have Attention Defic..Defa.Um.Something like that! I have the attentions spawn of a flobberworm."  
  
"You have Attention Deficit Disorder?"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Well that explains a lot.You suck, now let me eat."  
  
"Okay Best Friend!"  
  
Lissa muttered a long string of curses under her breath and shifted closer to her brother, whispering softly to him.  
  
"Gaaaabe.Save me from the perky one, she's scaaaaaring me."  
  
He laughed and threw an arm around her, ignoring the glares the rest of the Slytherins gave them.  
  
"I don't think so Liss. You agreed to be her 'best friend' and it'll be highly amusing to watch someone as morbid as you deal  
  
with her. Happy days Liss!"  
  
She groaned and began to pray to every deity that the feast would end soon.  
  
Finally, the feast was over and everything had been announced. Lissa was Headgirl and Draco Malfoy was Headboy.  
  
She had snorted darkly when she had heard that, the anger she always felt towards him rising up like a malevolent cloud. She  
  
could not believe she would have to spend so much time with him. She was dragged out of her thoughts when Brad grabbed  
  
her arm and squealed madly.  
  
"Come on Best Friend!! I'll walk you to your room! Then we can go a killing spree!"  
  
"No sugar for you." Gabe made the mistake of saying. For the second time that night, someone had mentioned sugar in the  
  
hyper one's presence.  
  
"SUGAR! WHERE'S THE SUGAR?? I WANT SUGAR!!" Bradley started screaming, looking around madly. Everyone around the  
  
three of them fled quickly, all knowing the insanity that was birthed when she heard the word sugar.  
  
"There's no bloody sugar you stupid cow! Get over it! I'm tired!"  
  
Gabe looked at his sister, then her friend, and then someone over Lissa's shoulder. A frown creased his brow as he moved to  
  
her side, a protective arm wrapping around her waist. She turned around, as did Brad, and let out a soft, but angry snarl  
  
came from her. Harry and Ron were standing their, both looking livid. Ron took a step forward, but Harry held him back. The  
  
black haired boy kept his friend back.  
  
"Lissa, why the hell were you and your brother resorted?"  
  
"Isn't the change of our names obvious enough? If you can't figure it out I'm not going to tell you. You don't have Mione  
  
around anymore," She had transferred to Beauxbatons the year before because of the better Charms program there. "And  
  
I'm not going to help you any more." Her eyes were glowing fiercely with anger and her hands were balled up into fists, her  
  
nails digging crescent moons in her palms. Harry looked at her hard, his dark green eyes sparking furiously. He walked right up  
  
to her until their noses were almost touching.  
  
"I don't know what's going on with you Lissa, but Ron and I will find out and we won't be here to save you when everything  
  
goes wrong." There was a meaningful look on his face when he said everything and Lissa gave an aggravated snort.  
  
"You are so freakin stupid! You have never been able to figure anything out about Voldemort without Mione's and my help!  
  
It will be you who will need to be saved in the end." She shrieked, her brown eyes black with anger. The entrance hall was  
  
freezing and dainty snowflakes were drifting lazily down from the ceiling. She turned on her heel and stormed up the main  
  
staircase, a flurry of snow following her like a dog its master. Gabe growled angrily at the two boys and strode after his sister.  
  
Bradley grinned evilly at them and from a pocket of her school robes drew a sheathed knife. She took it from its sheath and  
  
ran her fingers along the flat of the blade. "You shouldn't upset my best friend, or you'll have hell to pay." She lunged and put  
  
a long, but shallow, cut on Ron's cheek. "That is but a taste of the sweetness my blade shall wreak upon thy foul bodies." Her  
  
disgusting hyperness seemed to have disappeared for a few blessed moments while her best friend was in obvious distress. She  
  
scowled angrily at them then slid the knife home then hid it within her robes. She stalked away, leaving two very angry,  
  
confused, and slightly surprised boys behind.  
  
Lissa ran up to the Heads room and squeaked the password. Just before she threw herself into the quiet sanctuary, she  
  
asked the portrait not to let anyone one else in. The portrait happily agreed and closed with a snap once she had entered.  
  
She leaned against the cold stone wall, a hand reaching up to the bridge of her nose, trying to alleviate the pounding  
  
headache that had decided to make itself welcome like a halo around her head. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she stumbled  
  
over to one of the emerald green couches in front of the fire. She did not notice the blond boy who had been watching her  
  
avidly since she came in. Lissa sank into the welcoming fabric and pulled her legs up beside her. She took her wand out of her  
  
robes to perform a pain relieving spell when she saw the blond.  
  
"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" She yelled hoarsely, her eyes still black.  
  
"I don't believe you're a Roza. They all died." Malfoy sneered, his blue eyes flashing nastily. She took a breath and quickly  
  
counted to ten, trying to keep her temper in check.  
  
"Just because your prat of a father wants you to believe that my family all died, you do? That's really, really sad Malfoy."  
  
"You shut your mouth about my father you filthy little mudblood!"  
  
Her blood boiled at the insult. It no longer applied to her and he had absolutely no right. All the horrible things that had  
  
happened since the middle of summer came crashing down on her, and a feeling of complete despair over came her. She let  
  
all of the rage and anguish she was feeling come out in her natural, elemental power. A wind of hurricane force began to  
  
blow ferociously and pushed Malfoy up against the far wall. The temperature began to drop to dangerous levels as Lissa  
  
advanced. "You dare call me that name! You have no right! It is not your blood that determines who you are; it is the way  
  
you act around others and your personality. By acting like a selfish, stuck- up prat you, not me are the one who possesses dirty  
  
blood. Now get of my freakin case Malfoy and just test my freakin blood so I can get you to bloody well shut up!"  
  
Malfoy was seriously cowed by the display of power and the anger that was lashing at him like the whips of a slave master. He  
  
met her eye to eye and for the first time in the sevens years he had known her, he looked past her exterior to the person within.  
  
What he saw there surprised him and he quickly bowed his head. He nodded meekly and waited for her to take her power off  
  
of him. Lissa's hands rested on her hips as a scowl spread across her face. "Well, aren't you going to test my blood?"  
  
Malfoy met her brown hues with his own silver ones, trying to keep that customary smirk from creeping across his lips. "I would,  
  
but I'm currently pressed against a rather uncomfortable wall by a gale."  
  
"Oh, right." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, and the wind died and the temperature rose. He strode over to her,  
  
his wand raised. She took one of her hands from her hip, her index finger outstretched. He tapped his wand against the fleshy  
  
tip and a drop of blood appeared. A few minutes in tense silence passed, and then words written in fire appeared in the air in  
  
front of them.  
  
Analissa Chailyn Malize Roza  
  
Born on June 15, 1985 at St. Mungos  
  
Mother: Chailyn Snape Roza  
  
Father: Lionel Moss Roza  
  
Malfoy gaped at the words and quickly waved the wand, the flame words turning into ash and drifting to the floor. "So you  
  
and your brother really are the last Rozas.Merlin."  
  
Lissa scowled angrily at him and quickly cast a pain relieving charm over herself. "Yes, I was telling the truth. Move? I need to  
  
go to sleep."  
  
"No. There are probably some things you need to know or you'll be in trouble."  
  
"Trouble? What you think is trouble is a walk in the park for me Ferret, now move!"  
  
He shook his head and pushed her against the wall, his hands on her shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes for several  
  
seconds until Lissa kicked him in the shin. "Analissa, listen to me. You have a power that the Dark Lord will want. You and your  
  
brother combined are powerful enough to completely wipe out any resistance. There are going to be many Death Eater  
  
children writing home to their parents tonight. The Dark Lord will know that the children of his most loyal servant are still alive.  
  
He will try and use you against Potter."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, the rage on her face intensifying. "I don't care about Potter and Weasley. Their fathers killed  
  
my parents then tried to annihilate Gabe and me. That is something I never can forgive them for."  
  
"So you would kill two people who, until recently, were almost family to you?"  
  
"Of course.I.No, hey wait." Malfoy stepped away from her as she slid down the stone wall he had pushed her against, her  
  
head resting on her knees. For several moments there was silence, and then the sound of anguish filled sobs echoed around  
  
the small, private common room. A look of great surprise crossed his face and he took a tentative step towards her, afraid to  
  
placate her unless he was thrown against the wall again. "Analissa? Analissa are you all right?"  
  
She lifted her face from her lap, big tears streaming down her cheeks. Her dark brown eyes were haunted as the scene in her  
  
living room played over and over again in her mind's eye. "I witnessed my parent's murder scene, learnt the adults who took  
  
care of me adopted me, and that my real parents were deatheaters in the space of a month and you expect me to be  
  
okay? You are such an unfeeling, stupid, heartless, unsavory, unfeeling bastard!"  
  
"You said unfeeling twice."  
  
Lissa screamed loudly in anger and got up. She ran past him and up the stairs, to the quiet safe haven of the Headgirl's  
  
bedroom. The moment she was lying on her emerald green bed she cast several shield and silence spells so no one, namely  
  
Malfoy, would be able to enter her room. Desperately in her mind, she reached for the familiar presence of her brother.  
  
(AN- Anything in are the twin's telepathically communicating)  
  
Her mind voice was filled with pain. Moments passed and the cascade of tears falling down  
  
her cheeks intensified as small cries came from her. Finally, the soothing masculine of the only person in the world she loved  
  
echoed softly in her head.  
  
I  
  
A good fifteen minutes later Lissa was finished with her ranting and suddenly realized her err.  
  
Lissa sighed quietly and rubbed her temples, the familiar and comforting presence of her brother like a small child's safety  
  
blanket in her head.  
  
and then he promptly severed their connection. She sighed again and lay back on her bed; moment's later  
  
sleep claimed her in his sweet embrace.  
  
Hello mon amies! Another ever so spiffy chapter.Review? Please? I won't beg.*gets on knees* PLEEEEEAAASSSE?? Review.  
  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	6. The Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER: As everyone knows, I do not own Harry Potter! I only own the Lionel, Chailyn, and Gabriel. I wish I owned everything else.Well maybe not Lissa, I don't really want a personal slave. *grins evilly at Lissa* Because you smell yucky.Not really, anyway, I'll stop yabbering away like a rabid ferret and let you get on with the story. One more thing, review? It's only a click and a little bit of typing.Please? I also don't own Foamy the Squirrel and Germaine, the awesome people of Ill Will Press do.  
  
Chapter Five, The Prophecy  
  
Lissa was rapidly awoken from a deep sleep, by the deep voice of her brother echoing madly in her head. A groan came from  
  
her as she rolled over and tried to make the voice bouncing around between her ears disappear by pressing her face into the  
  
soft pillow.  
  
her voice stung with dark sarcasm.  
  
He caught the beginning of a long string of nasty curses, before pulling his presence from his sister's mind. She waited a minute  
  
or so to make sure Gabe was fully out of her mind before swinging her legs out of bed and padding silently towards the  
  
bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Lissa emerged from the steamy room, muttering drying, brushing, and braiding charms on her hair  
  
and dressing charms on her body. This was the first time she had allowed herself to wear the knee-length black skirt that only  
  
Seventh year girls were permitted to dress in. It was definitely better then those tartan monstrosities that she had been forced  
  
into before. A dark snort came from her as her hair finished braiding. She had five minutes to get down to the dungeons. She  
  
snatched her bag from a chair by the door and flung herself out of her room. By the time she was half-way there, she had little  
  
less then two minutes.  
  
"Bugger, bugger, bugger.I'm bloody Headgirl and I'm gonna be late for my first bloody buggery class!"  
  
She turned a corner and promptly ran into someone. Her bag flew off her shoulder, her books flying everywhere, and she  
  
tumbled to the ground. A scathing remark about being careful was about to fly out of her when she realized who she'd run  
  
into.  
  
"I am so sorry Professor Dumbledore! I'm going to be late for Potions and I wasn't really looking where I was going."  
  
"Not a problem my dear, I was also on my way to the dungeons. I believe there is something you need to hear."  
  
"Would you like me to go collect my brother? I can easily alert him."  
  
"I do not believe Professor Snape will believe you. Please go up to my office, I will get your brother."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Being obedient for one of the first times in her life she silently trudged up to the Headmaster's study. As she turned a corner she  
  
ran into something hard, for the second time that day. Just as Lissa lost her balance and started to fall, somebody grabbed  
  
her arms and pulled her against him. A squeak came from her and she looked up into the steel blue eyes of Malfoy. The squeak  
  
turned into an angry hiss as she jerked out of his hold, ignoring the pleasant fizzles running through her, the air started to grow  
  
cold around her.  
  
"Watch where you're going Malfoy."  
  
"I should be saying the same thing back to you."  
  
"What? No taunt of being mudblood? Oh yes, you can't call me that anymore. I'm even purer then you." She snorted darkly  
  
and grabbed her bag of the ground, luckily this time none it hadn't spilled its contents all of the stone floor, and stormed off to  
  
the Headmaster's study.  
  
Lissa was alone in the study for several minutes before her brother burst in. His dark hair was ruffled as he dropped in the  
  
large, dark blue armchair beside her.  
  
"So do you know what Dumbledore wanted to talk to us about?"  
  
"No freakin clue, but I want to know. I bumped into." She stopped talking when Dumbledore came in, but carried on  
  
through their mental connection.  
  
I  
  
They cut their mental conversation as Dumbledore looked at them, his blue eyes had lost its regular twinkle and now held a  
  
serious gleam.  
  
"I suspect the two of you wish to know why I called you here." Both of them nodded slowly, not wanting any more news like  
  
what they got over the summer. Lissa unconsciously grabbed her brother's hand, comfort washing over her at his familiar  
  
touch. Dumbledore noticed this, a slight smile spreading across his lips.  
  
"Do no worry, this news is different. I am not sure if you know this, but your mother was a seer. She gave many prophecies,  
  
even one about her own death that sadly came true. On the night she died, she gave her final one.  
  
Time of light turns to dark  
  
As nefarious ones corrupt the willing.  
  
The evil one reigns supreme,  
  
His hand extending o'er the land  
  
His thirst for blood and pure of heart will soon destroy the Earth.  
  
White magic hath doth lost its berth,  
  
Until the three of purest blood be born,  
  
Two from one,  
  
And one from two.  
  
One of two will bow to the evil one's call,  
  
To try and make the others fall.  
  
But love between two enemies,  
  
Will burn away the hate.  
  
Power sprung from the Earth will win many hearts,  
  
But one of two doth only want what is unattainable.  
  
Forgiveness is needed to fight the war,  
  
For a time will come when the Power must decide,  
  
Her heart's true love or her last blood mate."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two of them after he had finished with the prophecy, his light eyes sparkling softly. Gabe looked  
  
completely perplexed as he tried to work it out, but Lissa's sharp mind was easily discovering the meaning of the words. She  
  
lifted her dark chocolate eyes from the mahogany desk in front of her, her brow furrowed slightly.  
  
"Professor, it is obvious that the evil one is Voldemort. Everything is clear except for the two from one and one from two. Gabe  
  
and I sound like the two from one because we came from the same egg, but one from two? It sounds like they were once  
  
twins, but one died. Is that correct?"  
  
"Very much so Analissa. Is that all you understand in the prophecy, or do you understand it all?"  
  
"I believe I understand it all. The beginning says that Voldemort is steadily getting more power and supporters. Then it says  
  
that two sets of twins are born, though only one survives in one of the pairs. One of the twins will go to the Dark Side and they  
  
will try and make the other two join. But the other two fall in love, but something happens and they fall out of love. This Power  
  
has to decide whether they are going to forgive their errant love or go to the Dark Side. If they forgive, the world is saved, and  
  
if they join the already corrupted one, the world will fall into darkness. Correct?"  
  
"Very much so my dear."  
  
Gabe's brow was furrowed as he looked at his sister. He did not like the sound of the prophecy one little bit, nothing good  
  
would come from it. He looked at the Headmaster for a moment, and then decided to speak.  
  
"Professor, how do we know this prophecy is true? I'm not calling my own mother a fraud or anything, but it doesn't seem very  
  
likely that every prediction she gave came true."  
  
Lissa gasped slightly at her brothers words; he had very well insulted their mother with his words. She reached across the small  
  
space between them and forcefully smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Don't you ever say anything like that again about our blood mother! Goddess knows, she's probably watching over us at this  
  
very moment!"  
  
He snorted darkly, his arms crossing over his chest. "Come on Liss, I know you don't believe in any of that religious babble!  
  
When you die, whatever the thing that kept you alive just disappears. There is nothing after death, just bleak oblivion."  
  
Lissa's face was blank for a moment and during in a few brief seconds Dumbledore threw up the strongest shields he knew  
  
around himself and Gabriel. Her voice came out in a high-pitched shriek and boiling heat ripped through the room, turning  
  
almost everything into ash instantly.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY RELIGION YOU HEARTLESS LITTLE BASTARD?? YOU KNOW HOW STRONGLY I BELIEVE IN THE  
  
GODDESS! YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD! YOU ARE SO BLOODY LUCKY YOU ARE THE LAST OF OUR FAMILY OR I WOULD RIP YOU  
  
TO FREAKIN PIECES!"  
  
When the rolls of heat and flame stopped flying out of her body, Dumbledore took the much weakened shields away from  
  
himself and her brother. Gabe looked extremely shaken and quickly muttered an apology. She simply glared at him and took  
  
her wand out of her robes. With a swift swish and flick, she returned the room to its original state. Dumbledore waited several  
  
more minutes before quietly beginning to speak.  
  
"I believe you two are the two from one. I have an idea who the one from two is, but I am not completely sure. It is time for  
  
lunch, if you hurry you will be able to catch your friends coming up from the dungeons. If you have any questions, please feel  
  
free to come back." He smiled warmly to the twins. She kept glaring at her brother and got up. She left before he could say a  
  
single word to her.  
  
Lissa's face was a mask of anger as she stormed down the hallways. First years and Seventh years alike jumped out of  
  
the Headgirl's way. The leather strap of her bag dug into her shoulder and she removed it, holding it like a weapon. There was  
  
a group of Seventh year Slytherins in front of her and she roughly started hitting them with her at least forty pound book bag.  
  
"Get the hell outta my way!" Hit "I told you to move!" Bash "MOVE!" When she finally screamed the word, the students  
  
parted like the Red Sea. Everyone was surprised to see the normally mild Headgirl shouting like a madwoman and hitting her  
  
own Housemates with her bag. She stormed into the Great Hall and sat at the farthest end of the Slytherin table. Nobody sat  
  
within five feet of her, terrified by the aura of power and anger rolling off of her. Bradley was the only one who plopped down  
  
beside her, an insane grin on her face.  
  
"Hello Lissa! I have a problem, can you help me with it?"  
  
Lissa bit back an angry retort and turned her face to her friend. "Okay Bradley, what do you need help with?"  
  
The other girl had had her hands behind her back, and slowly brought them into view. In one hand there was a large  
  
butcher's knife, stained red. In the other there was a nearly decapitated white rabbit. A startled squeak came from Lissa as  
  
she quickly plucked the knife and rabbit, what was left of it, from her friend's hands and dropped them onto the table.  
  
"Holy Goddess! Don't you ever wave a knife around like that! I know were bloody Slytherins and all, but being careless with a  
  
pointy object isn't in our job description!"  
  
Brad looked down at her plate, then back up to her friend's face. For once, the look of extreme hyperness was gone.  
  
"I can't help it. I just can't help it.Help me?"  
  
"Of course I'll help you, what are friends for anyway? I'll transfigure something for you to cut up. I'll put some spiffy charms on it  
  
as well. It might not help with curing you of this strange obsession, but it'll keep you from killing untold numbers of animals." All  
  
of Lissa's anger had simply melted away as she had helped her friend, a slight smile crossed her lips. "Can we eat now Brad?  
  
I'm starving. Damn, here comes my brother.Act like we aren't paying any attention to him."  
  
"Why don't we want to pay any attention to him?"  
  
"He insulted our mother.He deserves the cold shoulder for a few hours."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Bradley, please don't eat anything with too much you know what in it."  
  
"You know what? What's that?"  
  
"You know what I'm trying to say."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Damn you Bradley. Don't eat anything with too much sugar in it." The moment she had said the word sugar, she dove  
  
under the Slytherin table to avoid her friend's made search for some confectionary. A series of yelps sounded from the rest of  
  
her House, and then Lissa slowly rose back onto the bench, a look of mock poise on her face.  
  
"That's exactly why I don't say that Goddess forsaken word around you.You always go completely insane."  
  
Bradley grinned sheepishly and dug into the half a chocolate cake she had transferred from a large platter onto her plate.  
  
Within moments, most of the sweet substance on her plate was gone and she was grinning like a loon again. Lissa shook her  
  
head slowly and ignored her brother as he walked by and sat down on Bradley's other side. He smiled to both the girls, Bradley  
  
forgetting Lissa's words and grinning back to him.  
  
'lo Gabe."  
  
"Hello Bradley. From the turmoil I just witnessed, I think my esteemed sister over there mention the forbidden word?"  
  
"Yep." Bradley nodded, her blue eyes sparkling insanely.  
  
Lissa sighed quietly, shaking her head. She dug into her open lunch, unawares of the pair of silver eyes watching her every  
  
move like a hawk stalking its prey.  
  
-Hey Everyone, it's me yet again. Just asking you to review for my sanity and wellbeing. Also, a cookie to whoever can figure out who the other twin is. Should be pretty easy considering the bloody pairing of this bloody story. Damn, just gave away a really good bloody hint.The sooner you review, the sooner I'll fart the next chapter out.  
  
I love you all, if you review, Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	7. An Uncle of My Own

**disclaimer** I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.I also don't own Foamy the Squirrel. The wonderful people of Ill Will Press own my beloved Foamy. I'm only stealing him and possible Germiane for some later chapters.*grins* I beseech you all my readers, review?  
  
Three Bound Together  
Chapter Six, An Uncle of My Own  
  
Lissa threw herself onto her bed and screamed loudly into her pillow. She could not believe what had just happened.  
  
Her mortal enemy, one of them, had kissed her and she had actually kissed the stupid little bugger back. Why did he have to  
  
kiss her at that very moment? She was always the most vulnerable when she was angry and screaming. Ever since before she  
  
could remember, her brother had always been able to make her cry by saying something horrible. The feeling of his lips against  
  
her had ripped the newly birthed, weak feelings for him to rise up and she had instinctively kissed him back. She let out  
  
another scream that was muffled by her pillow. She was so stupid! A few minutes later she pulled her face from the soft  
  
material and stared dully at the picture of the first Headgirl on the wall. The painted girl's brow was slightly furrowed as she  
  
looked at Lissa.  
  
"Whatever is happening can't be that bad, it's not like you parents were killed or anything."  
  
For several moments Lissa was completely silent, memories washing over her. Why did this wretched girl in the portrait have to  
  
remind her of something so horrible? She had only managed to forget the stone of agony rubbing away at her heart when  
  
she had been working. She balled her hands up into angry fists, her nails making moon shaped indents in her palms.  
  
"You stupid, inconsiderate, mass of paint! How dare you remind me of that! I had just forgotten!"  
  
The girl in the portrait sniffled, the outburst from Lissa hitting her hard. "I was just trying to help!"  
  
"Well don't help me any bloody more!"  
  
The painted girl let out a sob and disappeared behind the frame, probably into the Headboy's room so she could be consoled  
  
by her boyfriend, the first Headboy. Lissa dropped her head into her hands and sighed quietly. She wished she had not taken  
  
her angry out of the painted girl, but she could not help herself. The pain had come back and she had to take it out on  
  
someone. With a soft sigh, her mind reached out to the ever present safety blanket that was her brother, needing to feel the  
  
loving veil that was thrown over to her whenever their minds joined.  
  
A few weeks later, Lissa had been completely avoiding everyone she knew. Malfoy had, luckily, not come any closer to  
  
her then he had too, in fear that she might rip his swollen head off. One of the reasons he had not come near her was he  
  
happy that he had been kissed back by the girl he had become infatuated with in the middle of fifth year. Lissa sighed quietly  
  
as she hurriedly scratched her ink laden quill along the surface of the porous parchment. She had stupidly left a Charms essay  
  
until the last minute. She groaned and dropped her quill down beside her parchment, rubbing her tired eyes with ink-stained  
  
fingers. It was only the middle of October and the teachers were already preparing them for the O.W.L.S at the end of the  
  
year. If 'Mione had been around, she would have been studying madly even know. A cloud of sadness surrounded her as she  
  
remembered her one of her ex-best friends. She had always been a little closer to the other female member of the Dream  
  
Team, but when she had transferred to Beauxbatons she had completely blocked out all communications. Lissa opened a  
  
drawer in the desk she was sitting at and drew out the last letter she had ever gotten from Hermione Granger.  
  
Dear Analissa;  
  
Thank you for your concern about my welfare at Beauxbatons. I can assure you that I fit in here much better then back  
  
at Hogwarts. I would ask you how you like the new term at Hogwarts, but frankly I could care less. It does not really matter  
  
to me how you are doing, because it does not matter. Please do not try to contact me anymore Ms. Maeko because if you  
  
do, I will not answer. I do not wish to ruin my chances at a new life without being overshadowed by my old.  
  
Hermione Ann Granger  
  
P.S. Tell Harry and Ron that they can still write me, they are probably reading this over your shoulder anyway.  
  
Lissa's eyes watered as she reread the piece of parchment. She did not know why she kept the blasted thing; it only drove the  
  
knife of pain farther into her heart. With a soft sigh she dropped it back into its respectful place in the drawer and let her head  
  
rest in her hands. Her mind slowly drifted back to the conversation she had had with Dumbledore. He had said that her  
  
mother's maiden name was Snape. So, would not that mean that Severus Snape, the dreaded Potions Master, was her  
  
uncle? If that was indeed true, she really was not an orphan. But would not he have stepped forward to claim her and her  
  
brother at the time of their parent's death? Why had not she ever noticed the similarities between her and her uncle? They  
  
both had the same black hair, though Lissa at least kept hers constantly clean, and the same easily ignited temper. She  
  
sighed quietly and got up from her chair. She wanted to talk to her uncle, if he indeed was her uncle though it was unlikely  
  
that there was any other family with the last name of Snape, she needed to know why he had not come for her and Gabe.  
  
She grabbed her robes off the back of her chair and threw them around her shoulders. She quickly left the Head's common  
  
room, not before casting several anti-theft charms over her homework, heading farther into the dungeons.  
  
Lissa arrived at her Head of House's classroom a few minutes later, a determined look on her face. She tried to open the  
  
door, but found it was locked. She snorted softly, it would figure that someone like Snape would be paranoid enough to have  
  
to lock his classroom up at night. She took her wand out of her robes and cast a few unlocking spells before slipping into the  
  
dark room. It was almost surreal to be in the classroom at night. The light from the few candles in the corners of the room hit  
  
the desks and bounced off at strange angles. She started walking towards the solid door behind Snape's desk, and did not  
  
see someone creeping up behind her. Lissa let out a muffled shriek when someone whispered, "Morbiculus." And promptly  
  
tumbled over when her legs stopped obeying the commands her brain was frantically sending. She lay on the cold stone for a  
  
few seconds before someone rolled her over with the tip of their shoe. Confused dark brown eyes met furious black. Snape  
  
hissed angrily at her and removed the jinx from her.  
  
"What are you doing here Ms Roza? You are in my classroom at one in the morning, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Lissa was surprised when he did not shout at her and she quickly sat up, feeling particularly vulnerable lying prostrate on the  
  
floor.  
  
"I needed to know."  
  
"Know what Ms Roza? What was so important that you had to break into my classroom in the middle of the night?"  
  
Her dark brown eyes hardened as she pushed herself up to her feet. The temperature in the classroom dropped several  
  
degrees as she slowly crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I needed to know whether or not Gabe and I were truly orphans. Our mother shared the same last name as you and I find it  
  
hard to believe there are two pure blood families with the last name of Snape."  
  
Severus's face did not portray his emotions, but his mind was whirring furiously. Albus had promised him he would not reveal to  
  
either of the twins that he was indeed their uncle. They were supposed to find out on their own. He let out a sigh and  
  
motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"I do believe we should go sit down in my study, this may take a lot of explaining to do Analissa."  
  
She nodded and dutifully followed after her teacher.  
  
After Lissa had been seated, Severus paced around in front of the fire. She decided to give him as much time as he  
  
needed, she wanted horribly to know if she had any family. Her eyes watched him move until finally he stopped in front of her,  
  
a small table separating them.  
  
"Analissa, I am your mother's brother. So, I suppose that makes you my niece and your brother my nephew."  
  
Lissa smiled slightly, the corners of her mouth barely turning up.  
  
"So why aren't you Gabe and my legal guardian? It makes sense considering you are our only living relative. Or is there a  
  
whole branch of Snapes I don't know about?"  
  
"To answer you last question first, I have another sister and my parents are still alive. They do not know of your existence. They  
  
all, including myself in the beginning, frowned upon the fact that your mother married your father. They did not want her to  
  
be drawn into the dark corruption of Voldemort's reign. I doubt they even know that she is dead. Now for your first question,  
  
the reason I did not become your legal guardian is because one, would you really have believed me? And two, it was to  
  
protect you from the taint of evil. Voldemort would have somehow found out about that."  
  
A frown crossed Lissa's face as she looked up at her uncle. That wasn't right she decided. Her mother's own family did not  
  
even know that she was dead and had had children. A small seed of daughterly love flared in heart for her uncle. He had  
  
actually cared enough about her brother and her to protect them by not acknowledging them.  
  
"Un.Prof.Err, damn.Now what am I supposed to call you? Professor and Uncle both seem too bloody formal."  
  
Severus hid a smile from his lips, but let it warm his eyes. He reached out to touch his niece's cheek.  
  
"You may call me whatever you wish Analissa."  
  
"Then I know exactly what I will call you.Gus."  
  
"Gus??" Confusion was clearly written on his face, all traces of the normally evil and surly Potions Master were gone.  
  
"Well, the end of your name is Rus, and I think it sounds like Gus. I've wanted to call that for ages."  
  
He chuckled softly and finally drew his finger tips from his niece's cheek. He was about to say something when Lissa quickly cut  
  
him off.  
  
"I want to send a letter to the rest of my mother's family. I want them to know that she did indeed get married to my father,  
  
had children, and then died trying to protect us. I don't care if they don't answer; I just think they need to know.Will you  
  
send it off for me?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
She smiled up to him and dropped the subject; she would touch on it again. Uncle and niece delved into conversation, trying  
  
to make up for the lost years of their lives.  
  
Lissa had talked with her uncle for several hours and it was no earlier then six in the morning when she finally returned to  
  
the Head's common room. She knew that if she went to bed now, she would only get up for dinner and then sleep on through  
  
the night. She sat down on one of the plush, overstuffed emerald green armchairs and stared moodily into the fire before her.  
  
Halloween was fast approaching, signifying the darker half of the year. Lissa's mind drifted back to the pervious holidays,  
  
remembering all her silly little costumes and the idea that all the dead came back for a single night and danced around the  
  
world. For a few minutes, she surrounded herself in the delicious quilt of memories and warmth loosing herself in remembering.  
  
Unknown to her, Malfoy had come down from his bedroom and had been surprised at seeing her reclining in a chair. He  
  
noticed that she was still wearing her school robes from the day before and her eyes were looking unseeingly into the fire. He  
  
crept towards her until he was sitting on the couch closet to her chair; he then waited for her to come out of her daze. Lissa's  
  
subconscious screamed a hysterical warning at her when Malfoy seated himself beside her. Her head whipped around as she  
  
glared at him, her dark brown eyes retreating to obsidian.  
  
"What the hell are you doing down here at this ungoddessly hour?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question; you are still wearing your school robes."  
  
A feral growl ripped from her throat as she clenched her fists, the temperature rising in the room, the air almost wavering from  
  
heat. "Keep your nose out of my business Malfoy. I have my own reasons to be still wearing my robes."  
  
He put his hands up in a protective gesture, his silver eyes peeking out from the gaps between his fingers. "Fine, fine."  
  
For several minutes they sat in silence, Lissa's gaze slowly returning to the fire and Malfoy staring at the plush black carpet. A  
  
sudden thought struck her and a very slight smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you think about a Halloween carnival?"  
  
"A carnival? Hmm.Sounds like a good idea, do you know if Dumbledore will agree to it?"  
  
"Him? I'm sure he will, any excuse for festivities he would jump at."  
  
She nodded slowly, her dark brown eyes boring holes into Malfoy's. A visible shudder ran through him as he broke her intense  
  
stare.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, please don't stare at me. It is very unnerving."  
  
"My staring at you is unnerving? Honestly, you stare at me far longer then I stare at you." She snorted darkly and looked at the  
  
clock on the mantle above the roaring fire. It was almost seven.  
  
"Now, please excuse me Malfoy, I need to get ready for school." Without waiting for an answer she got up and swept by him,  
  
her robes fluttering behind her as if born on a nonexistent wind. It struck him how much her walk reminded her of a certain  
  
Potion's Master.  
  
Lissa spent the next hour in the bathroom, showering and dressing. It was luckily Saturday, but unluckily it was a  
  
Hogsmeade weekend and being Headgirl she had to go and supervise. She had chosen out a pair of simple, black muggle  
  
jeans and an equally black shirt. She had no desire at all to dress as the pureblood witch she was supposed to be. She sighed  
  
quietly as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and her hair was a mess, despite the  
  
uncountable times she had brushed it. She absently ran a hand through her hair, her eyes glazing over as she thought of a  
  
certain blond haired person. He had such wonderful eyes, those deep silver depths that threatened to pull her in and never  
  
let go.A horrified gasp came out of Lissa as she realized she was mooning over Draco Malfoy, someone she had vowed to  
  
hate until her dying day. She sighed softly and dropped her hand to the counter. There was no sense in dawdling anymore.  
  
The Hogsmeade visit started in less than thirty minutes and she knew she had to get going. She heaved another sigh and left  
  
the bathroom. She grabbed the wool black sweater and threw it on, pulling the hood over her face. Her visage was thrown  
  
into shadow and she smirked ever so slightly. Maybe if she was lucky she would be able to hole up in The Three Broomsticks all  
  
day.  
  
Half an hour later Lissa was being pulled around Hogsmeade by an overly excited Bradley. A constant stream of chatter  
  
came from the girl as she dragged her into Honeydukes.  
  
"Oh LOOK! Forever Blowing Bubbles Eatable Bubbles! I must get some!! AAHHHH!! One stone of Honeyduckes BEST chocolate!  
  
OHMAGOD!! THIS PLACE IS HEAVEN!"  
  
Lissa tried to shake her arm out of her friend's grip, but the hyper girl had her in a death grip. Several minutes later, she let out  
  
an aggravated shriek and kicked her friend hard in the shins.  
  
"Let me GO! I understand that you want to buy a year's worth supply of chocolate and sugar, but let me go!!"  
  
"Okay!! Lets go get some SUGAR! Then we can go to the THREE BROOMSTICKS and have some BUTTERBEER!"  
  
Lissa groaned quietly and finally wrenched her arm from her friend. She edged away behind an aisle, pretending to be  
  
interested in a box of sugar coated fire flies. After a few minutes of poking through the sticky, slightly smelly, treats with the tip  
  
of her wand, someone put their hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, a candied fire fly stuck on the tip of her wand.  
  
Standing in front of her in a set of dark green robes was a cocky looking Malfoy, his trademark sneer on his face. When her face  
  
was revealed to him, the look on his face was wiped off and a warm smile was in its place.  
  
"Analissa! I thought you were someone else. Why are you wearing mudblood clothes? Robes are so much better."  
  
"Don't you tell me which clothes are better Malfoy. I do have a mind of my own thank you very bloody much!" Her face  
  
remained passive, though her eyes were darkening slightly.  
  
"I wasn't saying you didn't have a mind of your own. I was just saying." He stopped talking when she put a hand up, a  
  
slightly exasperated look on her face.  
  
"Stop talking Draco, you're just digging yourself into a deeper hole."  
  
Lissa turned around and shook her wand, the fire fly falling back into the tray. She then stuck her wand in the holster on her  
  
forearm, beneath her sweater and pulled the hood up. Malfoy was staring at her, a bemused and confused expression on his  
  
face. His mind was furiously working around what she had just told him. She did not notice and walked out of the aisle,  
  
grabbing Bradley's arm, and left the shop.  
  
Some time later, Lissa and Bradley were sitting at a small table in the Three Broomsticks. Bradley was devouring sweets  
  
at a sickening rate and Lissa was mulling over a bottle of warm butterbeer. Why had Draco.No Malfoy, she chided herself,  
  
had that look on his face when she had left? It did not make any sense. She sighed and took a deep draft from the bottle in  
  
her hands, then choked as she swallowed when Draco came in. He looked all around the crowded room and then their eyes  
  
met. A smile came across his face and he started to head over. Lissa squeaked and looked at Bradley.  
  
"Brad! He's coming over!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO??"  
  
"Sorry, do you mind if I leave for a bit? I need some more chocolate."  
  
"Um.Okay, hurry back??"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Bradley then got up and bounced across the crowded room, for some reason much faster then Draco was moving. After  
  
what seemed like an eternity, but was really no longer then half a minute, he was standing at her table. He smiled warmly  
  
down to her, his silver eyes bright.  
  
"Hello Analissa, do you mind if I sit here?" He motioned to the seat Bradley had recently vacated. Lissa nodded slowly and  
  
sipped her butterbeer a little nervously. He plopped himself down in the chair and grinned widely at her. He himself was on the  
  
verge of a total nervy spaz as he looked at her. He rested his elbow on the table, his cheek falling into his open hand.  
  
"So."  
  
Immediately she sensed his nervousness and her own faded away. She set her bottle on the table and smiled up to him, her  
  
dark eyes sparkling slightly.  
  
"What made you decide to come over and sit with me? There are a ton of other girls around here who don't curse you every  
  
time they see you."  
  
"That's one of the reasons I came over to sit with you. I also wanted someone I could carry on a decent conversation with. As  
  
you can obviously see," he swept his arm around the room, motioning at all the happy people, "no one here has two brain  
  
cells to rub together."  
  
Lissa's smile widened and she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Well, at least someone needs me for something. My best friend left me for the company of chocolate. My brother is off with  
  
Goddess knows who. I gladly welcome your company. So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Time wore on and the two conversed for the better part of two hours. It seemed strange to Lissa that Bradley had not  
  
yet come back from Honeydukes, until she realized her friend had left her alone on purpose. She looked around and  
  
remembered that she needed to shepherd all the children back up to school. She looked at Draco with a slight grimace.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but it's time I herd all the kids back up to school. You could help me, you being Headboy and all..."  
  
"Awww.Can we continue this discussion later?"  
  
"Sure we do sha." She did not have a chance to finish her sentence because Draco had closed the small distance between  
  
them and had pressed his lips against hers. A slight gasp escaped her, surprise written on every part of her face. Her surprise  
  
did not last long though, seconds later she had wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him closer. For several minutes  
  
they were eating each other's faces, until Lissa pulled away, her cheeks like chocolate covered raspberries.  
  
"Er.I didn't expect that to ever happen.Though I'm glad it did."  
  
He smiled warmly to her and got up, offering her his hand. She took it and he wrapped his arm around her waist in a  
  
protective gesture.  
  
"Me too Sissa, me too."  
  
When they got back to the school, the newly formed couple broke apart. Lissa headed for the library and Draco went  
  
for the Great Hall. When she had found her normal table and had a book propped up, her mind reached for the comforting  
  
presence of her brother. When she had found him and he had accepted her, she let her joy wash over the both of them.  
  
For a moment there was nothing but silence reaching its cold tendrils like fog to all corners of her brain, then Gabe replied, an  
  
unreadable emotion laced in his words.  
  
She sighed quietly, knowing her brother would react like this. He had always been overly protective over her. It had come in  
  
handy several times over the summer when she was harassed by some of the local muggles.  
  
I  
  
I  
  
His voice came across too loud and a migraine immediately started clawing at the sensitive tissues of her mind.  
  
And with that, he pulled his presence from her mind and was gone. Lissa heaved a massive sigh and got up from her seat in  
  
the silent library. If she even hoped for the horrid headache to go away, she needed to go lie down for as long as possible. She  
  
tucked her book, Mysterious Magicians of the Millennia, under her arm and headed for her room.  
  
Gabriel tore out of the Slytherin common room, a murderous gleam on his face. He would very easily kill his little sister's  
  
boyfriend if he so much as looked at her wrong. He had always known that there would be the day when she would meet a  
  
guy and start dating him and he would have to give the unsuspecting boy "the talk" about how to treat his baby sister. But  
  
Malfoy? Why for Merlin's sake did Lissa choose him for her first? There were no good qualities about him. He was always  
  
sneering and looking down on people. If he thought that his sister was just going to be a pretty face to hang on his arm for a  
  
week before he broke her heart, the little bastard had another thing coming. Gabe growled under his breath as he saw  
  
Draco coming out of the Great Hall. He strode towards him, the very air around him seemingly crackling with an invisible  
  
energy. When he was within grabbing distance, he lunged forward and got a handful of the front of Draco's robes and  
  
pushed him against the wall. His dark brown eyes were gleaming with the love he felt for his sister and the need to protect her  
  
from all harm.  
  
"Listen up Malfoy, and listen well. If you so much as look at Lissa wrong, you will see the full rage of a wizard. Trust me, with as  
  
much power as I have and seeing as how Lissa can give me her power if needed, I would be a very formidable force. You will  
  
also find yourself devoid of a particularly important part of your anatomy and that part of you will be thrust down your throat  
  
before I kill you. Got it Ferret?"  
  
Draco, through out this entire rant, had been staring at Gabe. Outwardly he had an air of indifference as if being thrust  
  
against a wall and being threatened by the elder brothers of his girlfriends was an every day occurrence. On the inside he was  
  
practically bubbling. He was glad that Gabriel cared enough about Lissa to threaten him for her happiness.  
  
"Yes Gabriel, I understand. And trust me; I will never do anything to hurt Lissa. She is very special to me."  
  
"Yeah, she better be, because if I ever find out that you have been cheating on her with some stupid Hufflepuff bimbo you  
  
will."  
  
"Die from the full brunt of your power. I understand. As I said, I will not ever hurt Lissa."  
  
Gabriel grunted slightly and grudgingly let go of Draco. He stepped away from him, his eyes still smoldering. Just before he  
  
turned on his heel to find and talk with Lissa, he whispered threateningly in Draco's direction. "Remember boy, I will be  
  
watching you."  
  
With that, he strode away in the direction of the Head's common room and bedrooms, in need of a serious discussion with his  
  
sister about this newly revealed uncle.  
  
Weeee!! Another chapter forced out of my.err.creative.mind. *sighs* You know, I would really appreciate some reviews. It's not really that hard. It's just a simple click and a couple words. A simple review can really make a writers day. It's really nice when someone tells you what they think of your story.Even if it is a flame, it is still appreciated. Anyway, enough ranting and raving. Simply put, please review and I will love you forever. I might even incorporate you somehow into the story. Only if you review though!  
  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel a.k.a. Gothic Monkey 


	8. A Carnival and All That Comes With It

*disclaimer and other junk* I do not own Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda or Foamy the Squirrel. You know who does. This chapter is dedicated to Gothic- Twif, we all love you.  
  
Chapter Seven, A Carnival and All That Comes With It  
  
The last week in October passed quickly and when the 31st finally came around, the Quidditch field was undergoing a  
  
serious amount of decorating. There were a vast number of muggle rides, even a massive roller coaster that stretched from  
  
one side of the field to the other, twisting and looping madly. There were also many stalls selling all kinds of treats, both muggle  
  
and wizarding. Lissa was standing right in the middle of everything, directing with an iron fist. She looked extremely happy as  
  
she ordered people about, her dark brown eyes sparkling madly. She let out a horrified squeak when a young witch from  
  
Entertainment R Us conjuring a giant Venus fly trap.  
  
"Holy Merlin what on earth do you think you are doing??"  
  
"Umm..." the woman looked rather cowed, "Conjuring?"  
  
"Arg...Look, let me show you. It's really not that difficult. You are an employee of one of the most prestigious entertainment  
  
companies in the wizarding world, you should be able to conjure a simple Cloud Castle..."  
  
Lissa took her wand from her robes and quickly got rid of the humongous plant. With a swift flick of her wand and a soft  
  
muttering of "Conjuros," a small castle made out of what appeared to be cloud appeared.  
  
"Now really, was that really so hard? You just need to pay more attention to what you are conjuring."  
  
The other witch nodded meekly and scurried away. Lissa shook her head slowly and slipped her wand back into her robes.  
  
This damn carnival was more trouble then it was worth, the student body better appreciate it. She thought darkly. She had  
  
been working way too hard to get this thing right. As she thought, she did not sense someone creeping up behind her until he  
  
had wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeaked softly and craned her head around to glare forcefully at Draco. When  
  
she saw the superior grin on his face she kicked him hard in the shins.  
  
"Where the hell have you been Malfoy??"  
  
"What, back to Malfoy now are we Sissa?"  
  
"You haven't bloody well helped me on this stupid bloody buggery carnival!"  
  
"I did find this entertainment company for you..."  
  
"That's it though! I am about to go insane from the stress! None of the employees can conjure the proper things we need!  
  
One conjured a humongous Venus fly trap instead of a bloody cloud bloody castle! Why are you smirking? Wipe that bloody  
  
smirk of your face this instant you evil bastard!"  
  
"So she's started calling you a bastard now? Welcome to the family mate..." Gabe had walked up and had overheard his  
  
sister's last comment to her boyfriend. Lissa glowered angrily at him and tried to kick him, but he gracefully dodged the sharp  
  
edge of her shoe. Draco laughed quietly and ruffled her already frizzing hair.  
  
"Why thank you...Oh I know you hate when I do that, just hush Sissa..." Malfoy said and then was rewarded with a sharp kick  
  
to the shins.  
  
"Let me go you smelly little ferret! I want to go lie down for the rest of eternity. Dammit Draco, you are freakin' Headboy! You  
  
handle the rest of the Goddess forsaken carnival!" She squiggled out of his arms and stamped off. Draco and Gabe laughed  
  
in her wake, but quickly stopped when she sent to hexes in their direction. The two boys shook their heads simultaneously and  
  
Draco took charge of the setup of the carnival.  
  
When Lissa got to her room she dropped onto her wide emerald bed, a tired groan escaping her. She was really sleepy;  
  
she had hardly slept a wink in the past week. All her time and energy had been devoted to getting the blasted carnival  
  
finished. And of course, doing the mountains of homework the teachers were piling upon all the Seventh years. She shoved  
  
her head beneath her pillow and tried to block out the sounds of people giggling as they walked down the hallway outside of  
  
the Head's rooms. Her head hurt fiercely and all she wanted to do was sleep until it was time for the carnival. With her head  
  
under the pillow, she did not hear someone entering the dormitory. Lissa let out a yell when somebody leapt onto her bed, the  
  
pillow flying off of her head.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? I want to sleep! Get the hell off my bed!!"  
  
She flew into a sitting position; a few snowflakes started falling from the ceiling, drifting lazily to the emerald green bedspread.  
  
An innocent looking Brad was sitting on the foot of her bed.  
  
"But Lissa...The carnival starts in just four hours! We have got to start getting ready now!" The ADD afflicted girl could barely  
  
hide the excitement that was welling up inside of her. Lissa just groaned and grabbed her pillow of the floor.  
  
"However tempting it is to start getting ready for the hellish event I have been planning the last couple weeks for, I'd much  
  
rather sleep. Why don't you go get ready and wake me up in a couple hours?"  
  
"But Lissa! Don't you wanna be all pretty for Draco?"  
  
"At the moment, I could really care less about how I look for that despicable bastard."  
  
"Despicable?"  
  
"Merlin, go get a bloody dictionary...Please Brad, let me sleep!"  
  
"Nope! You're gonna go get ready with me."  
  
"But I dun wanna..."  
  
"Oh yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"There, I told you so!"  
  
"Damn you Brad! I'm the one who's supposed to be using reverse psychology! Not you!"  
  
The brown haired girl grinned madly and simply stuck her tongue out at Lissa.  
  
"You're just stupid!" Immediately after that comment Brad flung herself off of Lissa's bed and sprinted toward the bathroom.  
  
Lissa had reared up into a kneeling position and had her wand out, pointing right at her.  
  
"How dare you call me stupid! I will hunt you out Brad and give you bloody tiger bloody ears and tail!" She launched herself off  
  
of her bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing the door open. Brad was sitting on the rim of the humongous bathtub, a  
  
superior grin on her face.  
  
"I told you, you were going to get ready."  
  
Lissa scowled darkly and the bathtub behind Brad filled up with icy water. She advanced on her friend and pushed her into  
  
the tub. Brad let out a horrified shriek and promptly pulled Lissa in with her. The shock of icy water totally wiped the thoughts  
  
of, Oh the pluses of controlling the elements, right out of her mind. The two girls started have a water fight in the pool sized  
  
tubs, their happy screeches echoing in the large bathroom. Their joyous cries were cut off by someone clearing their throat.  
  
Draco was leaning against the door frame, on pale eye brow almost in his free golden blonde hair.  
  
"As much as I would love to watch you two ladies play more in a large pool of cold water, I need to have a word with  
  
my...lovely girlfriend in the common room."  
  
Lissa and Brad looked at each other and realized at pretty much the same time they were wearing white shirts and their  
  
school skirts. Both girls screamed simultaneously and Lissa created a gust of wind that shoved Draco out of the bathroom and  
  
pulled the door shut at the same time. The girl's eyes met again and they burst out into hysterical peals of laughter, Lissa's  
  
headache completely forgotten.  
  
Half an hour later, Lissa went down into the common, grateful of the roaring fire. Draco was sprawled out on one of the  
  
large couches and she bounced over. She promptly sat on his chest, giggling softly at the sound of all the air rushing out of his  
  
lungs. He eyes flew open as he gasped.  
  
"Merlin Sissa! Get your ass off of me! You must weigh at least thirteen stone!"  
  
She let out a mock gasp of anger and lightly smacked the top of his head.  
  
"I'll have you know Malfoy; I only weight eight! So there you nasty little bastard!"  
  
"Maybe not little..."  
  
She squeaked and glared down at him.  
  
"You are such a bad minded little git, ya know that?"  
  
"I know it well. What are you wearing to the carnival?"  
  
"Why do you want to know Draco?" There was a slight air of confusion in her words as she spoke, her brow furrowing slightly.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to show up in all black for example if you were wearing all orange."  
  
"Malfoy, you know perfectly well you would still show up in all black even if I was wearing all orange."  
  
"Shush, no one else knows that..."  
  
Lissa sighed and shook her head at him. There was an amused smirk on her lips as she hopped off his chest, her bare feet  
  
sinking into the plush emerald carpet.  
  
"I'm wearing black muggle clothes. You know, you should wear muggle clothes too. You'd be so hot."  
  
"You wound me so; you say I am not hot when in wizarding clothes? You know I don't own any mud...muggle clothes  
  
anyway..."  
  
She groaned and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Merlin, Malfoy...You bloody well know what I mean. And I know very well that you own a lovely selection of muggle clothing.  
  
I have been through your closet numerous times."  
  
"Hey! A closet is a very personal place to a wizard!"  
  
Lissa snorted, her hands creeping to their familiar place on her hips, her face adopting the lecture look.  
  
"The irony of you telling me that you prat! You've gone through my closet in my very presence!"  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How is it different Malfoy?"  
  
"Err..."  
  
"I thought as much...Anyway, I'm going to go get ready."  
  
"Get ready now? There are still three hours until the carnival starts..."  
  
"Be that as it may, but don't forget, it takes a girl much longer to dress then a guy. Though, in your case I might make an  
  
exception. You probably take longer to dress then Parkinson does."  
  
"What?? You are comparing me to that...that...Parkinson??"  
  
Lissa giggled softly and blew him a kiss.  
  
"Yes Draco, I am comparing you to Parkinson. I wouldn't think you'd mind, considering all the time you spent in her  
  
company...You two were beginning to look like each other!"  
  
She screamed happily when he grabbed one of the silver pillows from the couch and threw it at her. Her chaser instincts  
  
kicked in and she reflexively caught it. She scowled playfully at him and threw it back, the soft object hitting right on the  
  
head. She let out a snort of laughter and waved a little.  
  
"See ya in a couple hours. You will be astounded and...err...astounded when we see each other again."  
  
He merely raised a light eye brow at her lack of descriptive words and made a shooing motion. She giggled and turned  
  
around to walk up to her room. Just as she started going up the stairs, a pillow hit her hard in the arse. A surprised squeak  
  
came from her and she glared at him. Lissa quickly hurried up the stairs, avoiding the now sea of pillows being thrown at her.  
  
As she opened the door to the bathroom, her foot slid on a pile of water from her earlier water fight. She fell to the floor, her  
  
head landing on the hard stone with a sickening thud.  
  
The living room was in utter shambles. The couch was overturned and the vases of flowers were broken. Lying sprawled  
  
out on the floor were her parents. Lissa rushed over to them, dropping to her knees. Her mother was beaten beyond  
  
recognition and the carpet around her was drenched in blood. Her father was sprawled over her back, apparently killed by  
  
a curse. Written on the white wall behind the couch was a message written in blood, her mother's blood. "It is time to  
  
remind you of who you really are."  
  
The scene of her discovering her adoptive parent's death rushed through her unconscious mind. A terrified sob erupted from  
  
her throat and it escalated into a scream when the very dead body of her mother stirred in the pool of rapidly drying blood.  
  
Slowly, the broken figure rose to her knees. Her sightless, yet seeing eyes bore holes into Lissa's face, her rasping voice  
  
echoing menacingly in the dream world.  
  
"Soon the time will come to pass,  
  
Corruption makes its home in willing hearts,  
  
Pure of souls may try, but yet alas,  
  
Malevolence always finds the open parts."  
  
That battered and bloodied figure of her mother slowly crumpled and fell, disintegrating into countless millions of  
  
fragments, t he dust-like particles drifting slowly to the floor. Lissa let out a terrified scream as tears of loss and agony  
  
streamed down her cheeks. She backed up against the fire place, wishing with all of her heart that she could just take a  
  
pinch of floo powder and floo away. But sadly, the pot of powder wasn't there and she was stuck in a room with her  
  
father's dead body and what was left of her mother. She let out another cry as her father rose to his feet, much faster then  
  
her mother did. He was in much better shape having been killed with a curse, not fists. He looked at her sadly and reached  
  
out to touch her face. She cowered in the fireplace, her body shaking in terror. His hand dropped to his side as his body fell in  
  
upon itself until he was no more then a pile of wet ashes. Lissa dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands,  
  
trying to block the flood of tears streaming out of her eyes. Then, the terrifying dream like plane was ripped apart by  
  
someone screaming her name...  
  
Lissa was lying on her bathroom floor, her head against the tiles. Somebody was yelling at her to wake up and stop  
  
screaming. She let out a soft moan and tried to get into a sitting position. Brad dropped to her knees beside her, terror written  
  
on the normally hyper girl's petrified face.  
  
"Lissa are you okay???"  
  
The simple request shattered what was left of Lissa's fragile self control. A choked sob erupted from her throat as she began to  
  
cry in earnest. Unconsciously, her mind reached out for her brother, knowing she needed him. Brad tried to calm her down, but  
  
that only made her cry harder. Seconds later, two other people ran into the bathroom. Lissa felt someone wrap their arms  
  
around her making comforting noises. She got a familiar whiff of his personal smell and knew this was not her brother. A  
  
strangled cry for her brother slipped out of her mouth. Her hands dropped to her lap and her pain filled eyes were revealed to  
  
the assembled. Her chocolate hues revealed someone who had seen to much pain, too much agony in too short a time.  
  
Gabe's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his sister. The signal he had been getting from her had scared him, but the  
  
look of desolation and isolation that was written all over her features completely terrified him. Where the hell was the strong  
  
and slightly strong girl he knew was his sister? This sobbing creature bore no resemblance to her. He quickly dropped to his  
  
knees and pulled her into his caring embrace, her head burying itself in the space where his neck and shoulder met. His hands  
  
gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.  
  
"Liss, sweetheart, what's the matter?"  
  
"M..M...Mum...D...Dad..."  
  
That was all she needed to say. Gabe shot a look at the other two nodded in the direction of the door. They got the message  
  
and quickly left. He kissed the side of her head and pulled his little sister by ten minutes into his lap.  
  
"Just cry Baby Bear, Brother Bear won't ever leave you."  
  
Some time later when Lissa was able to breathe properly again, she told Gabe what she had seen while unconscious.  
  
After she had told him, a worried look crossed his face.  
  
"What do you think Mum meant by that, corruption?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with the prophecy. You know how it said one of the three of us, though we still don't know who  
  
the third person is, is going to go over to the Dark side."  
  
"Hmm...That seems to make sense. Do you think you'll be able to go to the carnival? It does start in an hour."  
  
She sighed quietly and pressed her face into his shoulder for a moment. When she lifted it up from him, there was a determined  
  
look on her face.  
  
"I think I have to, I am Headgirl...I just hope I don't burst into tears again..." The look on her face told Gabe how she felt and  
  
he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"You'll be fine, I promise. You'll be having so much fun that you'll forget about what you saw. If not, I'll buy you a stone of  
  
Honeydukes best chocolate, okay?"  
  
A slight smile tugged at the corners of Lissa's down-turned mouth. She slowly unwrapped her arms from his neck and started  
  
pulling out of his embrace.  
  
"Hmmm, a stone you say? I think I'll be able to go to the carnival for that much chocolate. I hope it will keep the memories at  
  
bay."  
  
She offered a hand to him once she was up, and when he took it she heaved him up. Gabe ruffled her hair warmly and left  
  
the bathroom, then her room. Lissa sighed softly as she followed him out. She rummaged through the large armoire until she  
  
found a tight fitting black shirt with a large blood red pumpkin on the front. She smirked slightly at the truly frightening grin on  
  
the pumpkin, a finger tracing the silver dribbles of what she had always taken as unicorn blood dribbling from the corners of  
  
the upturned mouth. She found a pair of tight black jeans that rode low on her hips and threw it onto her bed along with her  
  
shirt. She sighed again and dressed; she had absolutely no energy to primp herself. Lissa simply grabbed her hair brush and  
  
dragged it through her intensely curly hair. She threw the hair brush onto her bed and stumbled out of her bedroom. She  
  
hoped heartily that someone, anyone, was in the Common Room so they could help her get to the grounds. To her luck, Gabe  
  
was sprawled out on one of the couches; much like Draco had been earlier. He lifted his head from the arm, a slight frown on  
  
his face.  
  
"You're wearing that shirt? Merlin Liss, that shirt scares the pants off me..."  
  
"That is the point...It's pretty damn creepy, huh? I'm hoping to scare a couple of the First years. It'll be a total hoot."  
  
He just shook his head slowly, a wide smirk on his face. He got up and headed for the portrait door.  
  
"Gabe?" He stopped. "Help?"  
  
He turned and grinned widely to her. He took her arm and flung it round his shoulders, the two heading out.  
  
A few minutes later they were out on the grounds. Gabe was in awe at the carnival, Lissa muttering darkly about the  
  
work it took to get it all looking like it did. He sighed quietly and lightly smacked the back of her head.  
  
"Come on now Liss, stop grumbling. You had fun, and you know it!"  
  
She took a deep breath in to scream something at him, but she was cut off by someone throwing their arm around her  
  
shoulders. Draco grinned widely to her, his lips grazing the flesh beneath her ear.  
  
"Hello Sissa, feeling better? Merlin that's a creepy ass shirt. Mate how could you let her come out in that?"  
  
"Mate, I had no choice. She's quite formidable when she doesn't get her way..."  
  
A knowing glance passed between the two boys after Gabe said that and Lissa let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not here you two stupid prats. I actually really like this shirt. It creeps most people out and they  
  
leave me alone."  
  
Both males sighed and Gabe broke away from the couple.  
  
"I'm going to go look around, have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Gabe, that's like doing everything..."  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
"UH!" Lissa groaned and kicked him hard in the shins. He grinned and disappeared into the nearest crowd. Draco tightened  
  
his hold on her and looked around.  
  
"Sissa, where do you want to go first? There are some very interesting muggle devices I wouldn't mind trying..."  
  
She mock gasped, her free hand clamping her mouth. "The great Draco Malfoy actually wants to try out a muggle ride? THE  
  
WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" She screamed the last sentence out, all the people within hearing whipping round to stare  
  
at her. She scowled at them all, raising two of her fingers up into a rude gesture. Draco chuckled softly and pulled her in the  
  
direction of the massive rollercoaster that winded around the grounds.  
  
As night began to fall and people started heading back up to the school, Lissa was finally able to drag Draco away  
  
from all the rides. He really was just a little kid on the inside. He had just said something hilarious and she burst out laughing,  
  
when someone snorted in a derogative way behind them.  
  
"Oh look, it's the new Slytherin whore with her night's date."  
  
Lissa stopped laughing immediately and whipped around, Draco coming right with her. Standing with their arms crossed in  
  
front of them now was Potter, Weasley, Finnigan, and Thomas. All four boys were eyeing her obviously and making extremely  
  
rude comments in loud voices.  
  
"Oh look, we've pissed the resident whore off. Did you outbid Parkinson for a day with that ferret? How much did you have to  
  
pay? Your innocence?"  
  
Weasley spoke up, his face filled with detest. "No way, not her innocence. I'm sure she gave that up her first night. She's just a  
  
good for nothing whore trying to insert her talons into any thing with testosterones."  
  
"Or maybe she's trying to get someone to insert something into her!" Potter said, malice written on his face, marring his once  
  
beautiful emerald eyes. A soft hiss came out of Lissa and she shrugged her boyfriend's arm off of her shoulder. The wind was  
  
starting to blow hard, vicious rain clouds forming in the sky. She took several steps closer to them, her brown eyes darkening to  
  
black.  
  
"Ron look! The whore is trying to get you into her bed! She may even forsake her night with the ferret for you. You'd like that  
  
wouldn't you, you little whore!"  
  
Once that comment had left the Irish boy's mouth the rain came down in torrents, the wind reached almost hurricane levels  
  
and what looked like a type 5 tornado was being birthed in the heavens. Lissa's fist came back and too fast for anyone eye's  
  
to follow, it flew forward. There was a sickening crunch as her knuckles collided and broke the Irish's boy's nose. In rapid  
  
succession, she attacked the other three, not caring that she was heavily out numbered. Within seconds the wind was raging  
  
angrily, the rain was coming down even harder and the tornado was close to the ground. Strangely, the four boys were  
  
unable to over power a single girl. Draco lunged at Lissa and pulled her off the heavily bleeding boys. Even stranger, none of  
  
the teachers had noticed the brawl. He brought his mouth close to her ear, trying to soothe the raging seas boiling over in her  
  
empty eyes.  
  
"Sissa, sweetheart, stop! You are going to destroy the school. You can get your revenge later, just not now." He rubbed her  
  
arms, still murmuring soothing words in her ears. When she had calmed down enough for the tornado to go back into the sky,  
  
the rain to lift a little, and the wind to die down he glared at the four prone boys. They were pretty beaten up. His customary  
  
smirk crossed his face, his eyes almost glowing with protectiveness and ire in the pre-twilight gloom.  
  
"If any of you even mention my girl's name you will find yourself at the bottom of the lake so fast you won't have time to  
  
scream for help. She's more pure then anything you've ever even known so just go find some rabbits and fuck their brains out,  
  
cause that's all you'll ever be able to get your filthy Gryffindor hands on. Come on Sissa, you shouldn't have to look at such  
  
waste for so long."  
  
He tenderly held her against his body and led her into the school. Luckily, the four boys nor Draco and Lissa would tell the  
  
teachers about what happened. The weather would be blamed on a freak accident, though only one wizened old wizard  
  
sitting up in his office would know the truth. The prophecy was starting to unfold.  
  
.  
  
Hey everyone, finally got around to uploading. Okay, some people finally reviewed! I love you guys...I actually got off my bum and hugged my little sister...Scary I know...Anyway, thanks for reviewing and all of you who didn't, do!  
  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	9. Crime and Punishment

**disclaimer and crappe** Don't own HP or FtS. I'm just stealing them and using them for my own amusement...Hehe...Though I wouldn't mind owning Wood, he's the hot one...Mhhh...*coughs* Err...To get back on track, two chapters in two days! Weee!! *cough cough* Here's the next installment, I'll just shut up now. . .  
Chapter Eight, Crime and Punishment . . . A fortnight or so after the eventful Halloween carnival, the night found Lissa sprawled out in the Common room, a  
  
myriad of books, parchment, and quills surrounding her. The workload had increased tremendously in two weeks and many of  
  
the Seventh years had been on the verge of having minor nervy spazzes. She scribbled madly on a piece of parchment,  
  
muttering the words she was writing at the same time. Suddenly, she let out an angry curse and threw her quill down on the  
  
emerald carpet, leaving a bluish stain in the symbol of a withered flower. She did not see it though because she had pushed  
  
herself up into a sitting position, her back and neck cracking loudly as she stretched. She let her mind drift for a moment, going  
  
back to the several times in the past two weeks that she had been ridiculed by the majority of the Gryffindors. She pulled  
  
herself out of the memories and sighed softly, her head dropping into her hands. Life in general had been rather hard for her  
  
lately, but luckily she had the comforting presence of her boyfriend, her brother and a few friends. Lissa sighed quietly and  
  
collected her homework. She noticed the ink stain finally, a strange sense of foreboding settling down on her already troubled  
  
soul. How often does an inks stain take on the shape of a withered flower? She looked at it for a moment then took her wand  
  
from one of the pockets of her robe. Just as she did a cleaning spell, the portrait door to her left burst open and three people  
  
tumbled into the common room. She lifted her eyes from the floor and smiled slightly to the boys.  
  
"You three really could be more quiet, there are some people who actually want to get their homework done."  
  
Blaise draped himself over the back of the couch one of her legs was leaning on, grinning widely to her.  
  
"There may indeed be some people who want to get their homework done Lissa, you my dear are not one of them."  
  
Her brother and Draco came up and leaned on the couch on either side of him, making soft agreeing noises. She glowered at  
  
them and pushed herself to her feet, homework and quill under her arm.  
  
"You three suck, go find some other girl to torment until I finish."  
  
The three boys looked at each other, and then launched themselves over the sofa at her. Lissa let out a surprised squeak as  
  
three large bodies knocked into her. Someone, namely a blond, threw her over his shoulder and headed for the portrait hole.  
  
She looked at Gabe and Blaise for support, but the two boys merely grinned at her. She sighed and hit Draco on the side of  
  
the head with a balled up fist.  
  
"First, put me the hell down. Secondly, where the hell are we going? Thirdly, PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!"  
  
Draco snorted, but let her down all the same. She glowered at the three of them and promptly straightened her rumpled skirt,  
  
then crossed her arms. Luckily they were still in the common room and Lissa was not in any danger of some unnamed hormone  
  
crazed male attempting to look up her skirt.  
  
"Where the hell do you three want to take me? Gabe, I will blast your freaking brains out if you don't tell me and I will freeze  
  
you other two if I don't find out."  
  
Gabe was about to say something, but Blaise promptly kicked him in the shins and moved forward. The purple eyed boy  
  
dropped to one knee and took her hand, his eyes sparkling slightly in mirth.  
  
"Oh Lady Lissa, your humble servants and I were just going to remove your...err...glowing presence from this room. We  
  
decided that your...um...current place of residence was not...err..."  
  
Lissa groaned at Blaise's horrid attempt at an explanation and she simply leaned forward and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Blaise, shut the hell up. You are making about as much sense as a hippogriff on crack." Her hands slid to her hips and she  
  
adopted the You better listen up because I am gonna lecture your asses off pose. The three males unconsciously drew back,  
  
pressing their bodies  
  
against the portrait hole in a sad attempt at evading the soon to be lecturing female. She simply smirked at them and let out  
  
a guffaw of laughter when the portrait opened up and the boys tumbled out backwards. Lissa walked over to the hole and  
  
leaned in it, looking at the prone boys.  
  
"That was marvelous, would you three mind recreating that so I can hear the squeaks you made when you hit the ground?"  
  
The males tried to get up, but their limbs were entangled and they tumbled over again. She simply shook her head and  
  
hopped out of the common room and leaned against the wall. As the portrait hole closed up, Brad came skipping up the  
  
dark hallway from the Slytherin common room. She waved frantically at Lissa and then burst into hysterical laughter when she  
  
saw the three boys.  
  
"Lissa! They look like hippogriffs on crack!"  
  
"They are hippogriffs on crack."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a hippogriff! I am the member of one of the oldest wizarding families!" Draco attempted to get to his feet, an  
  
indignant look on his face. Lissa smirked to her friend and sauntered towards her boyfriend, her dark eyes shining with a  
  
dangerously playful gleam.  
  
"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry to have wounded your pride! I should have remembered how touchy you are! It's so easy to deflate  
  
your overly enlarged ego that threatens to engulf us all!"  
  
Draco scowled visibly at her. Lissa grinned slightly and walked closer to him, her hips swaying in a slow, seductive manner.  
  
When their bodies were only about a hairs width apart, he lowered his head down to hers. Her hands rested on his chest and  
  
then she shoved him away from herself and he fell over on top of Gabe and Blaise. Lissa and Brad burst into peals of hysterical  
  
laughter and leaned on each other when Lissa stepped away from the pile of bodies. The three boys writhed around on the  
  
stone floor for a moment more before they were able untangle their limbs and get to their feet. The five friends looked at  
  
each other, and then set off down the hall towards dinner.  
  
After dinner, the group of Slytherins decided to go outside and watch the squid try to catch the merchildren who were  
  
darting around its massive tentacles. Draco and Lissa sat against the trunk of one of the large willow trees at the bank of the  
  
lake, she half in his arms. Brad and Blaise were sitting close together, Blaise occasionally dropping blades of grass unseen into  
  
Brad's hair. Gabe was constantly moving, walking and hopping around the others. The five sat there for quite some time, lost  
  
in thought. As the sun began to kiss the horizon with its soft, golden touch Lissa let out a horrified gasp. Coming up the  
  
grounds from the main gate, were four people, three with horridly red hair and the other with wildly untidy black. She sunk in  
  
closer next to Draco, trying to make her body stop its angry shaking. The four people Lissa was trying to ignore just so  
  
happened to walk ten feet or so from her group of friends and Arthur Weasley noticed her.  
  
"Analissa! I haven't seen you such a long time! Why didn't you come to the Burrow when your parents were killed? Molly and I  
  
would have been more then glad to take care of you until school started!" He paused his monologue for a moment and  
  
noticed whose company she was in. "Why on earth are with Lucius Malfoy's son?"  
  
Lissa gently shrugged out of Draco's arms, ignoring his attempts to keep her wrapped up in his protective embrace. She  
  
walked a few steps toward the others, the grass around her completely flattening due to the wind building up. Arthur  
  
seemed to think she was still in mourning by the look on her face and walked over to her. Before she could do anything, he  
  
had wrapped her up in his arms. The Slytherins behind her all drew in a collective gasp.  
  
"Oh yes, Analissa, do you know of the Rozas? Ron told me that they were sorted into Slytherin at the beginning of the year. I  
  
need to talk to them see if they will be as much trouble as their parents were."  
  
Lissa's chocolate eyes flashed angrily as they melted into a truly ire filled glare. She ripped herself out of the red haired man's  
  
arms, her hands clenched into fists.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Her voice came out in a high-pitched shriek. The wind suddenly dropped and there was total  
  
silence except for Draco whispering for her to calm down.  
  
"Sissa come on, they aren't worth your time!"  
  
Arthur did not seem to hear Draco and stared at Lissa with a bemused look crossing his normally cheerful face.  
  
"I did not kill you parents...They were murdered by Death Eaters. Do you feel all right, would you like me to take you to the  
  
Hospital Wing?"  
  
Her fury intensified when he obviously did not get her drift. Her voice had lost its hysterical edge, but was no less soft. Daggers  
  
of hate wound like a snake around its prey through her words, waiting to ensnare Arthur.  
  
"You and James Potter killed my parents. After you had murdered my father and completely innocent mother, you turned  
  
your freakin wands onto my brother and me." A sneer crossed her face, marring her looks into a mask of rage. "Or at least you  
  
would have if my mother hadn't saved us. Much like Potter over there was saved by his slut of a mother." Her eyes burned  
  
with an inner fire as she glared at Arthur, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. The four looked surprised, then Arthur's brow furrowed.  
  
"I didn't kill your...Holy Merlin! You are the bloody Rozas!"  
  
Lissa snorted darkly, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Well aren't you the smart one Weasley."  
  
"I need to talk to you then. Come along, we can go to Dumbledore's office." He reached out to grab her bicep. She hissed in  
  
a very catlike way and skittered backward.  
  
"Don't you ever come near me or my brother again Weasley."  
  
"Or you'll do what? Curse us all?" Ron had stepped up beside his father, a pathetic attempt at a sneer on his face. Draco  
  
and the other three appeared at Lissa's sides, Draco wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Bugger off Weasley. It's five again four. We'll kick your poor arse back to your sad excuse for a house."  
  
The rest of the Slytherins chorused their agreement, smirks crossing their faces. The weather started to grow more intense and  
  
the air around them seemed to wave in the heat.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to 'bugger off' as you put it Ferret."  
  
"Don't call Draco a ferret you stupid ass!"  
  
"He? An ass? I don't think so," Harry started grinning nastily at her. "You are much more of an ass you slut. You are nothing  
  
more then a good for nothing whore who would do anything for a lay. You're just a stupid hooker who should be tied up and  
  
beaten. So, did you really give up your innocence so you could spend a single night with the blond ferret over there? I'm  
  
surprised he's still with you. I'd think he would have dropped you for a newer piece of..."  
  
"You odious little piece of revolting, repugnant, repulsive piece of refuse! I am none of the things you accused me of being!"  
  
Her eyes darkened to hard obsidian as her hands clenched into fists, her nails piercing the tender flesh of her palms, creating  
  
little crescent moon cuts.  
  
All of the Slytherins drew their wands, ready to defend Lissa's honor. The only thing that saved the Gryffindors from really  
  
getting their asses kicked was Dumbledore clearing his throat. He had seen them from the window of his office and had luckily  
  
known that no good would come from this.  
  
"All of you put your wands down this instant before any lives are lost. Enough blood is shed already without you adding to it.  
  
Mr. Malfoy please escort your friends back up to the school, I will be speaking with you five later. Mr. Weasley please come up  
  
to my office, we need to speak right now about you coming onto school grounds and trying to interrogate my students. You  
  
three, get back to your respective common room now!"  
  
Everyone scurried to do the elderly man's bidding, the normal jovial sparkle gone from his blue eyes leaving a terrifyingly cold  
  
abyss in its place.  
  
Lissa sat on her bed, clenching fist fulls of the thick comforter beneath her. Her friends knew that it would be a very bad  
  
idea to try and say anything, but her brother put a tentative hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He's a bastard Liss, that's obvious. We'll get back at him and the rest of his stupid Gryffindor gang."  
  
She sighed softly and looked up at him, her hair in frizzing clouds of black around her face.  
  
"Thanks for the support...I just wish Dumbledore hadn't come. I so wanted to rip that stupid piece of filth apart for what he  
  
and Pot-head's dad did to our parents."  
  
Gabe smiled slightly and patted her shoulder slowly. The big grandfather clock in the common room chimed eight, its melodic  
  
peals twining amorously with their ears.  
  
"It's time we leave. We've missed lunch. I'm going to go down to the kitchens, anyone want anything?"  
  
Everyone else shook their heads. After biding each other goodnight, the group departed, Draco to his own bedroom, leaving  
  
Lissa all alone. She sighed quietly and pulled the thick comforter of her bed up around her shoulders, her eyes empty. Her mind  
  
flicked back hateful things her ex-friends had called her that day. She knew herself she was not a whore, but their words still  
  
got under her skin and were pricking her with their poisonous tendrils. The look on Ron's, her subconscious found it strangely  
  
very, very hard to call him Weasley in the cruel tone Draco did, face when he called her those horrid, loathe filled words. He  
  
really hated her for changing "sides" and befriending and falling in love with one of his mortal enemies. The same went for  
  
Harry. They had all been such good friends of hers. Lissa pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, her boding taking up  
  
a slight rocking motion as she slipped deeper into the recesses of her memory. She saw her mother's battered hand reaching  
  
for her face, the fingers with their nails ripped out from the tender beds still bleeding slightly. Her mother's bruised face  
  
contorted with the need to touch the living flesh of her daughter, the pain of her child recoiling in fear at the sight of her. A  
  
half formed sob escaped her as the feeling of being utterly lost and having the weight of the world pressing down upon her  
  
shoulders completely overwhelmed her. Suddenly, the ornamental dagger her brother had gotten her as a joke when they  
  
were younger took on a whole new light. What if she just...Lissa shook her head quickly and tried to push away her helpless  
  
feelings. She took several deep breathes and started to lie down, knowing sleep would help her a great deal. Just as her head  
  
touched the pillow, a note suddenly appeared on her bedside table. She sighed quietly, the momentary hope of sleeping  
  
disappeared like a snuffed out candle, leaving her dark eyes totally devoid of emotion. She opened the letter slowly, her eyes  
  
skimming its contents.  
  
Ms. Roza;  
  
Please come up to my office. We need to speak about what commenced earlier. Please come tonight and as soon as  
  
possible. I understand that you have Headgirl duties, but they will be taken care of by a prefect or by Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
She groaned quietly and crumpled the note up, dropping the note on her pillow. She shrugged out of her blanket and slowly  
  
got up from the warm, safe haven of her bed.  
  
A few minutes later Lissa was outside the door to the Headmaster's study. Surprisingly, the gryffin that guarded the  
  
staircase had not given her much trouble. She sighed softly and knocked on the door, wincing slightly as the sound echoed  
  
around the small stone chamber and the room beyond the door. The door opened slowly and she slipped in when  
  
Dumbledore bade her enter. She sat down in one of the chairs before his desk, her head bowed slightly.  
  
"I apologize for what I did and what I almost did Professor."  
  
Dumbledore did not reply for a minute, as if he was almost expecting her to say something else. When he realized that was it,  
  
he smiled slightly to her. "You are not going to come up with some excuse or try to push the blame on someone else?"  
  
She shook her head slowly, raising her eyes from his desk to meet his own blue ones. "No Professor. Though I did not provoke  
  
them, I will not blame them for riling my up. I simply should have ignored them and listened to what Draco and the other's  
  
told me. And, not meaning to sound clichéd, but it would be very Slytherin of me to try and worm myself out of trouble."  
  
"Now would be the time for me to say how very Gryffindor of you, but we all have a little bit of the Gryffindor spirit within us,  
  
some more then others. I appreciate that you are willing to take the sole blame for what occurred today, but it is not entirely  
  
your fault. You were simply defending your honor and your parents. For that, I will not punish you. But you did raise your wand  
  
against another in an attempt to harm, even though it was for just causes, I can not over look that. You will have a weeks  
  
worth of detention with Professor Snape starting tomorrow. You will need to speak to him tonight to find out what times."  
  
Lissa's eyes saddened when he said she was going to be punished, but a kindling of needed hope flared to life in her eyes  
  
when she was told who she would be serving her detentions with. She almost said something about it, but simply inclined her  
  
head to him.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"That is all my dear, unless there is anything you wish to ask me?"  
  
"There is one thing I would like to ask you Sir. What happened to Mr. Weasley?"  
  
The old man sighed softly and clasped his hands on the desk before him.  
  
"Well, let me just say he will be in much trouble back at the ministry for raising his wand against a student, even one that he  
  
was ordered to question."  
  
"Thank you Professor. Good night Sir."  
  
"Good night Analissa."  
  
Lissa slipped from her chair and quickly left Dumbledore's office. Once she had cleared the nasty stone gryffin she leaned  
  
against the cold wall, exhaling softly. Rounds would start very soon, but had not Dumbledore said one of the lower classman  
  
would take her duties for the night? She needed to go find out the times of her detention. She broke away from the wall and  
  
quietly plodded down to the dungeons, hoping her uncle  
  
was not in a horrible mood.  
  
Lissa knocked on the door to Severus's study then shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for him to open the  
  
door. When he finally opened the door, there was an angry glare on his face. When he saw her standing miserably in the  
  
doorway he ushered her into the room and made her sit down.  
  
"Don't speak Lissa, just sit. I already know Albus gave you detention with me for a week. I don't think you should be given any  
  
detentions, you were merely defending yourself. Potter and Weasley should be the ones scrubbing cauldrons until their hands  
  
are peeling."  
  
She curled up in one of the large black armchairs in front of the fire, her feet tucking under her bum. She looked up at her  
  
uncle with her now seemingly always empty eyes.  
  
"Gussy what will I be doing during the hours I'm down here? I mean you just said you aren't going to make me do any  
  
physical labor...I was kind of hoping you would let me work on some of the potions Madame Pomfrey might need or some of  
  
my mountain load of homework."  
  
Severus was about to reply scathingly, but when he saw her frighteningly empty eyes he swallowed it. He quickly conjured a  
  
tray of tea and set it down on the small end table beside the large chair.  
  
"You can help me with a potion that might completely cure lycanthropy. I greatly dislike the current monthly potion  
  
werewolves have to take; it does not do all it should."  
  
A slight smile settled onto Lissa's face, though it did not reach her eyes. She wanted to do something that would help people,  
  
especially her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the much loved Remus Lupin. If she could help her uncle create the  
  
potion that might cure his plight, then she was all for it.  
  
"Okay Gussy, I would very much like to help you with that potion. What time should I be down here until the potion is  
  
finished?"  
  
"Right after dinner should be good Lissa. I am unsure of how long it will take to get a good start on the potion."  
  
"Who will it be tested on?"  
  
"Who do you think?" His voice held a little of the sarcasm it was laced with during class, but Lissa knew it was not meant to  
  
hurt her feelings. Her uncle was just like that, he could not help it.  
  
"Okay, okay, it's obvious it will be tested on Professor Lupin...I just wanted to be sure."  
  
Severus nodded and watched as she finished her tea. There was something bothering his niece that was as obvious as the  
  
nose on his face. He sat down on the other arm chair and studied her with the obsidian eyes. Once, when he was very young,  
  
his eyes had been the same dark brown as hers. But due to the things he had gone through throughout his life, they had  
  
taken on a permanently dark hue. Lissa noticed him staring at her and faked a slight smile.  
  
"Is there any reason to why you are staring at me Gussy? It is rather unnerving."  
  
"What is bothering you child? Something torments your soul..."  
  
This got a soft chuckle from her and she rubbed a hand across her face, as if trying to wipe away all the bad feelings inside of  
  
her.  
  
"You sound exactly like Dumbledore when you do that. If someone like, oh Blaise or Draco heard you say that they would  
  
accuse you of being totally soft."  
  
Severus sighed quietly and rubbed his temples. "I have a right to be soft around my deceased sister's children Analissa. You  
  
are technically under my care and I wish to know what is wrong with you."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me Gussy, nothing at all. I'm perfectly okay. I'm just slightly shaken up about all that has happened  
  
today. Good night."  
  
She quickly got up and literally fled his study, her robes flying out behind her in a very Snape like way. He sighed and shook his  
  
head. He could not force her to tell him what the matter with her was. She would come to him, or at least her brother, when  
  
she was ready to spill. With a flick of his wand he cleared away the empty teacup and slightly steaming pot and headed out  
  
of his study to his bedroom where he was sure to have a sleepless night, worrying like a parent over his niece. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hello everyone...I really don't have anything to rant on about...That's a first  
  


* * *

  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	10. The Full Moon

*Disclaimer* Hey! I don't own HP or FtS! I just own the plot!  
  
The Full Moon  
  
Lissa spent most of the next month and a half with Severus, enjoying the time she spent getting to know her  
  
uncle. Despite their best attempts though, they could not get the cure to work properly. The cure would be  
  
injected into the bloodstream of a werewolf and it would kill the wolf DNA and would proliferate the healthy  
  
human DNA. At least, that is what it was supposed to do in theory. Professor Lupin had given them several  
  
blood samples and the three attempts on the lycanthropy, but each time it had been unsuccessful. They had  
  
been working on it for a month now, and even though her detentions had been over for three weeks, she still  
  
concentrated most of her energy towards it. She sighed softly as she curled up in the armchair she called her  
  
own in Severus's study. There were big bags under her eyes and her skin was had an unhealthy pallor. There was  
  
a large mug of tea clasped in her hands and she was staring at her uncle with big eyes.  
  
"Gussy is this ever going to work?"  
  
Severus sighed and rubbed his temples slowly. He looked wearily at his niece, black eyes meeting black.  
  
"I thought I had it right Lissa, but there is a single component that does not react like it should with a  
  
werewolf's blood. I've tried all the possible things that could work, I just don't know..."  
  
Lissa looked at him for a moment, and then stared at the fire. She sighed quietly. Professor Lupin had been  
  
extremely kind to her for as long as she could remember. Even though Potter and Weasley had been telling  
  
him untrue things about her, he had never been anything less then nice to her. She had to get this damn cure  
  
right, if only to allow Remus the chance at a normal life. Her eyes became unfocused as she spaced out. It  
  
appeared as if her mind had shut off, but in actuality she was furiously racking her brain for anything that might  
  
help. And then, as if put into her brain by the hand of the Goddess Herself, it came to her. Wolfsbane;  
  
werewolves could not stand the stuff. They never went around it. Gussy had told her class that if you are ever  
  
walking around on the full moon alone, carry around a sachet of wolfsbane around and you would not be  
  
attacked. What if a small amount of the plant could be added to the potion and it would unlock the cure. Lissa's  
  
eyes snapped up from the fire and stared with all their intensity at Severus.  
  
"What if we added some wolfsbane to it? Werewolves can't touch the stuff and it might..."  
  
"No, no," Severus interrupted. "It won't work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Wolfsbane is poisonous to lycans. It would kill Lupin if it was given to him."  
  
"But Gussy, if we add essence of salamander root it will nullify the poisonous affects of the wolfsbane."  
  
"Salamander root? Won't that cancel out the lemonsworth?"  
  
"Which is why we add more lemonsworth! It should work; please can we just try it? It won't hurt to try...We  
  
would just test it on one of the samples of Professor Lupin's blood. It won't kill him."  
  
Severus dropped his head into one of his large hands, a soft sigh coming from him. "It won't hurt to try. You  
  
sound just like your mother, so full of new ideas and hope that you can cure the world's problems. We will  
  
attempt it, but I don't think it will work."  
  
A week later, he ate his words. Lissa was sitting in the laboratory late at night, the finished potion in her  
  
hand. Severus was in his study, grading papers without his normal relish. She looked around her at all the  
  
fragile glass vials and jars filled with all sorts of frightening things she did not want to know about, and then  
  
looked at the small tube of blood in front of her. She took a deep breath and poured the small amount of  
  
bottled potion into the blood. She stirred it quickly and then looked at the blood. Werewolf blood looks the  
  
same as human blood to the untrained eye. But to her eyes, which had been staring at werewolf blood for close  
  
to two months, she saw the blood change subtly. The sample of Remus's blood was human. She had found the  
  
cure. Lissa let out a cry of joy and jammed a stopper into the bottle of now human blood and leapt off her  
  
stool. It clattered to the freezing stone floor, but she paid it no heed as she flung herself into the study.  
  
"SEVERUS!" She squeaked and brandished the vial at him, rare joy sparkling vibrantly in her bright eyes. He  
  
quickly got up and took it from her, his eyes widening. For a brief moment, his black eyes changed to their  
  
natural dark brown, but barely a second later they had returned to hard obsidian. He smiled to her and hugged  
  
her tightly.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I apologize for saying this wouldn't work. I should have listened to you and not  
  
made you do this on your own."  
  
"You have no need to apologize because you have nothing to be forgiven for. When is the next full moon?  
  
There is still enough for Professor Lupin to take it now...We did it!"  
  
"The full moon is tomorrow night; he can be given it tonight. No Lissa, you did it. You should seriously  
  
consider a career in Potions, you'd do very well."  
  
"I'll think about it Gussy. I'm going to go bottle up the rest!" Her voice was a good octave higher then normal,  
  
she was literally giddy. She stumbled back into the laboratory, eager to get the cure.  
  
An hour or so later Lissa and Severus were walking silently through the halls of Hogwarts. It was close  
  
to one in the morning and all students, or so they hoped, was in their beds. Severus rapped his knuckles hard  
  
across Lupin's study door and the two waited. When the door opened, a haggard, tired looking Lupin was  
  
standing in the doorway. He smiled feebly to them.  
  
"You can't find the cure can you? It's okay, I didn't think you'd be able to. No one has..."  
  
"Professor, you're all wrong. We found the cure. I have it right here. If you go sit down, we can give it to you."  
  
The two did not wait for the werewolf to answer, and simply with their slightly intimidating presence pushed  
  
him into the room and into a chair. Lissa took a bottle from her robes, the sluggish dark blue liquid sloshing  
  
around a little. She smiled warmly to her professor and handed him the bottle.  
  
"Make sure to drink it all Professor, it won't work unless you take a whole measure of it."  
  
He nodded weakly and looked at Severus as if making sure it was safe to drink. Severus inclined his head  
  
slightly, a hand resting on Lissa's shoulder.  
  
"What she says is correct. The potion is not poisonous so you can wipe that look off your face." His voice was  
  
rather biting towards the end, and the weary werewolf's face rid itself of the slightly skeptical look. He pulled  
  
the stopper out and an unpleasant odor wafted up to his sensitive nose. All three people in the room winced  
  
slightly at the smell, the slightly acrid fumes burning at the sensitive flesh of their noses. Lupin took a deep  
  
breath and poured the potion into his mouth. He gasped in sudden pain when the potion almost immediately hit  
  
his blood stream. The glass bottle dropped from his hand and shattered on impact. For several minutes her  
  
writhed around in his armchair, Lissa and Severus staying back knowing they could not do anything to ease the  
  
pain of the werewolf. When his thrashing had ceased, he looked up at the two before him.  
  
"There was wolfsbane in there, wasn't there? My body tried to reject it..."  
  
"The wolfsbane was the component that kills the wolf DNA in you. When we added some other things, they  
  
cancelled out the poisonous affects of it."  
  
"Who do I know if it worked?"  
  
"We wait until tomorrow." Severus said quietly.  
  
"I need to go to sleep now; I have a Transfiguration test in the morning. Goodnight professor, Gussy."  
  
Lissa smiled at the two older men and slowly left the office. When she was gone Remus looked up at Severus.  
  
"Severus, how did you know to you wolfsbane in the cure? I thought you were strictly against the use of it in  
  
anything."  
  
"Remus, I didn't come up with it, Lissa did. I adamantly refused to help her too much with it because I thought  
  
it wouldn't work. She made it pretty much all by herself. She has all rights to claim the fame and whatever else  
  
will come along with this potion."  
  
Remus looked in awe for a moment, and then dropped his head into his hands. His voice was soft and Severus  
  
almost did not catch it.  
  
"She has a great talent...I just hope she won't be killed with the task the Goddess has given her. She is so  
  
powerful, whatever she will be going up against will be just as powerful, if not more so. What if she is the one  
  
who will defeat You Know Who?"  
  
Severus did not answer and just patted Remus's shoulder awkwardly. The two men talked quietly for a  
  
moment, Severus showing very unSnapish qualities. It's amazing what the love of a single person can do to  
  
someone who believes themselves unworthy of any love.  
  
The next night Severus and Lissa were standing in Remus's study, waiting for the full moon to come  
  
out. Lissa was in front of Severus, her hands outstretched slightly, she ready just in case the potion did not  
  
work. Remus lay curled on the threadbare sofa by the fire, stealing himself for the pain of transforming. For a  
  
many long minutes the three waited tensely. Minutes trickled by like grains of sand trying to get through a tea  
  
strainer, she leaned forward in her chair as a beam of pure moonlight shone into the room through the thick  
  
glass window. The light rested on Lupin's prone form and he readied himself for the agony of change. Seconds  
  
later no pain came, his body did not melt in upon itself and it did not morph. He opened his eyes and looked at  
  
the two in front of him, surprise in his eyes.  
  
"I didn't think it would work...I didn't change, I'm still human..."  
  
Lissa grinned widely and clapped her hands happily, rare joy sparkling in her eyes. A little voice in the back of  
  
her head commented on all the times she had been happy lately, more in a few months then she had in years.  
  
"I knew it would work! I told you Gussy it would work!"  
  
"Yes, I know you did. Well done. We will talk to Albus tomorrow about this, he will be very happy about this."  
  
"Okay! I think I should go to bed now, I'm totally knackered."  
  
Remus got off of the couch and hugged Lissa lightly, when he pulled away there was a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Thank you so much Analissa, you have given me a human life. I don't have to worry about killing people  
  
anymore. Thank you."  
  
She smiled a little. "You're welcome Professor. Good night Gussy, Professor."  
  
"Goodnight." The two men chorused softly.  
  
She quietly closed the office door behind her and her mind reached out for the security of her brother's mind.  
  
Where there was normally familiar warmth, was a cold void. There memories that Gabe had playing in his head  
  
like a screensaver when he was asleep, just an empty abyss trying to pull her into its bottomless, freezing  
  
depths. Something started tugging at her mind, trying to pull her into the dark void. This had never happened  
  
before and panic started to wrap its icy talons around her heart. She changed the direction she was walking in  
  
and started running towards the Slytherin common room in hopes that he would be there. She skidded to a halt  
  
in front of the patch of particularly slimy and wet wall, a hand running through her hair frantically.  
  
"Effluo oraculum!" She squeaked at the wall.  
  
When it opened, she threw herself into the room and look frantically around. Draco, Blaise, and Brad were  
  
sprawled out in front of the roaring green fire, laughing about something in a book. Several Second years were  
  
doing homework at the tables. Lissa ran over to her friends and dropped to her knees beside Draco.  
  
"Where's Gabe?!"  
  
"I dunno, thought he was with you." Draco said, his eyes one the book on the floor.  
  
"He's not with me! I can't reach him! It's all cold!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gabe feels de...GABE!" She screamed as he entered the common room. He was slightly hunched over and his  
  
robes were rumpled. She jumped up from the floor and flew to her brother. She stopped when she was in front  
  
of him and glared up at him. Her hands rested on her hips as she took a deep breath.  
  
"What the hell happened? I couldn't reach you! It was all cold and something was trying to pull me in!"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it Liss; I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"You don't want to talk about it? I thought my brother was really hurt or worse and you don't want to talk  
  
about? Tough luck mate! Sit your arse down because you are going to bloody well tell me where the hell you  
  
were!"  
  
Gabe's face contorted in sudden anger. He hated it when people told him what to do and at the moment he  
  
could not give a whit that his sister was fighting back a scream of rage and inner fear. He raised his hand and it  
  
firmly connected with the side of her face.  
  
"Shut up! I don't have to tell where I was! Just because Mum is dead doesn't mean you have to be her! I'm  
  
going to bed right now!"  
  
He turned on his heel and stormed to the Seventh year boy's dormitory. Lissa's hand went up to touch the  
  
rapidly bruising hand print on her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears and her head quickly bowed, her thick black  
  
hair forming a curtain around her face. Gabe had never hit her before; he had never done anything to  
  
intentionally harm her. She felt someone wrap an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly. Draco's  
  
voice vibrated in her ear, his affection for her washing over her.  
  
"Are you okay Sissa? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
She slowly lifted her face, her hand dropping to her side. He gasped softly and the already purplish bruise  
  
spreading across her cheek. He gently touched the discoloration with the tips of his fingers, his brow  
  
furrowed. Draco dropped his hand from her cheek and pulled her against him in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm going to beat his arse up. He hurt you! Nobody hurts you."  
  
"N-No, Draco...He's just stressed out. Please don't hurt him...He's the only family I have left..."  
  
Brad and Blaise had come over and the both put a caring arm around her so the four were in a big group hug.  
  
The three murmured softly her in unison.  
  
"We are your Family Sissa."  
  
Up in the boy's dormitory, Gabe sat on his bed, the bed hangings pulled around his bed. He had his  
  
fingers pressed against his inner arm, a wince of pain written on his face. He was rocking slowly as his mind  
  
drifted. Had he made the right decision? He was following the roots of his father, but had it been right? He  
  
sighed quietly and grabbed the pillow off his bed and crushed it around his head, trying to block the noises  
  
playing loudly in his aching head.  
  
Why did Gabe hit Liss? What did he do? Where was he? *rubs chin* Ask in an email and you will receive your answer! *grins*  
  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	11. Yule Ball

*disclaimer and other crap* I don't own Harry Potter or Foamy the Squirrel, kay? I'm just stealing them for my sick amusement. Okay, some people had some questions and I'll answer them now, simply because I'm too tired to send them emails.  
  
Gothic-Twif- AHHH! I will not tell you what smut I would put in here if I was going to put smut in here! This is pg-13! No smut just much snogging and hitting with wands. Knowing your sick mind you'll take that the wrong way...Oh yeah, you get to see Draco in a towel. But shh! I didn't tell you, the evil smut bunny that has been banned from this fic did!  
  
HoneyMochaCitrus- Yeah...I do rather hate Harry and Ron and they should be burnt at the stake. But it has a reason, trust me. I'm not totally stupid like someone I know who –should- be burnt at the stake before she is murdered by B-rad...hehe...no one knows who that is...hehe...I'm just going to walk away before I get shot by some rabid fan...Oh wait! I don't –have- any fans! Stupid me! *scowls* Well I have you HMC...I love you! Merlin I'm high off pain relieving drugs...*cackles* Wow, got carried away with this answer!  
  
The Yule Ball, Chapter Ten  
  
Christmas Eve was o students of Hogwarts and everyone was looking forward to the ball that accompanied the joyous  
  
occasion. Lissa had forced herself to forget about the painful slap Gabe had given her. Though the memory was forced from  
  
her conscious mind, it still lingered in her subconscious like a nasty paper cut. She had been pressed hard to get the ball in  
  
working order, but lucky this time Draco had actually lifted a manicured finger to help her. She was currently sprawled out on  
  
her bed, hitting her CD player angrily. She had dissected the thing and cast several spells on it so it would work while in the no  
  
muggle technology area, more commonly known as Hogwarts. The stupid thing did not need batteries, but was stalling and  
  
choking up like it was running out of juice. Lissa groaned and chucked the faulty piece of muggle equipment at the door. The  
  
door opened and the chunk of plastic hit Draco in the belly. He oomphed loudly and pressed his hands against his stomach.  
  
"MERLIN! Why the hell are you chucking pieces of muggle trash at me? Especially something as pointy as that thing?"  
  
"I didn't mean to throw it at you; you stupidly opened the door without knocking. What would happen if I were changing or  
  
something? Knock before you bloody well enter my room!"  
  
A suggestive smirk crossed his face and he leaned in the doorway, all traces of mock pain gone from his face.  
  
"Changing eh?"  
  
Lissa groaned and grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at him, a scowl on her face. "You are such a disgusting,  
  
perverted bastard Malfoy..."  
  
Draco grinned widely to her and dropped himself onto her bed, his chin cradled in his hands. "But that's why you love me!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow slightly. "Who says I love you? Maybe all I want from you is a..." She could not finish her sentence  
  
because he had thrown a pillow at her and stuck his tongue out at her in a very childish way.  
  
"Nasty cow."  
  
"Stupid bastard."  
  
"Evil bitch from hell."  
  
"Oohh! From hell am I? Well that's it! You don't get a snogging partner anymore!"  
  
"Awwww..." He put on a puppy dog face, fluttering his eyelashes at her. She bit back a peal of laughter, he looking much like  
  
a doe eyes girl. He obviously did not understand and thought he was winning her over, so he kept on fluttering. It was not until  
  
Lissa was clutching her sides and had fallen off her bed onto the hard stone floor that he stopped.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"You...look...like...a...a...GIRL!"  
  
Draco leapt up from the bed and would have stood with a manly flourish if his foot had not gotten caught in one of the  
  
blankets on her bed and toppled to the ground right on top of her. Lissa groaned and kicked him hard off her, at least tried to.  
  
"Gerrof me ya big lump!"  
  
"Hmm...You're rather soft and squishy; think I'll just stay here for a few more minutes." His noise was slightly wrinkled as he said  
  
that, his steely eyes sparkling softly.  
  
She squealed when he started wriggling on top of her. She managed to wiggle out from underneath him and grab her wand  
  
from the bedside table. He noticed the stick of wood in her hand and promptly prostrated himself before her, groveling like a  
  
worm.  
  
"Oh high and mighty lady please look with pity upon this worthless piece of crap!" He shuffled towards her on his knees,  
  
reaching for her bare legs. Lissa screeched and jumped onto her bed, holding her hideous school skirt up around her thighs.  
  
"Dracoooo stop! You smell stinky! Go take a shower you nasty little shit!"  
  
Draco grinned and got up from the floor. He was wearing sweat and much stained Quidditch practice garb and did actually  
  
smell quite badly. He reached for her and grabbed her calf. He tried to pull her to him so he could hug her, but she started  
  
screaming and hitting him over the head with her wand.  
  
"Lemme go! LEMME GO!" She screeched madly, hitting her boyfriend harder. He finally let her go and started rubbing his head  
  
slowly, a mock scowl on his face.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Sissa..."  
  
Lissa took a deep breath and lowered her face to his, her nose almost touching his.  
  
"GO TAKE A SHOWER YOU SMELLY LITTLE BASTARD! YOU SMELL LIKE POO!"  
  
Draco laughed madly and smirked warmly to her. "I smell like poo do I? Maybe we should go take a shower?"  
  
"We?" She snorted. "You mister, not me. Go, be gone foul stench! You are stinking up my personal air..."  
  
He grinned up to her and kissed her knee, raking his teeth against the flesh of her kneecap. She groaned and quickly sat down.  
  
She scowled darkly at him and hit his arm with her wand.  
  
"Damn you and my sensitive knees."  
  
He grinned widely to her and went into to kiss her lips, but she smacked him hard with her wand.  
  
"Bugger off. You can snog me senseless after you take a shower, not before!"  
  
Draco chuckled and ruffled her hair then skipped, literally skipped like a girl, into the massive bathroom they shared. Lissa sighed  
  
as she matched her boyfriend go and then flopped into a prone position on her bed. She slowly itched her knee, scowling  
  
darkly as she remembered what he did. She hated it when he messed with her overly sensitive knees. She wonked her knees out  
  
all the time and Draco loved to tease her about them. Lissa sighed quietly and thought about the ball that would commence  
  
in a few hours. It would be completely gorgeous, there would be real snowflakes falling from the ceiling that would turn into  
  
white confetti when it touched anything alive. Icicles would be hanging from the tables and chairs and there would be snow-  
  
mounds and men everywhere. She sighed quietly and rolled off her bed, landing on the cold stone floor with an audible thump.  
  
She muttered darkly about something or other and pushed herself up onto her feet. Lissa ignored the sound of the shower  
  
turning on the bathroom and trudged slowly over to the massive armoire and opened it. It was a costume theme for the ball  
  
and she had decided to go as a wood nymph and Draco was going as a prince. She had laughed her ass off when he told her  
  
this, but they tied in together. She sighed as she ran her finger tips over the gauzy material. Lissa's eyes became glazed over as  
  
her mind began to wander. Painful memory after memory was dredged out of her subconscious and was passed before her  
  
mind's eye. Her parents, every fight between them and her, all the horrible things they said, and the slap. Slowly one of her  
  
hands rose to her cheek, almost feeling the stinging sensation of someone hitting her again. A soft, pained noise came from  
  
behind her lips and she was wrenched from her reverie by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Lissa turned slowly and let  
  
out a squeak. Draco was leaning in the door frame with just a towel slung low around his hips. Water droplets clung to his  
  
almost gold hair, sparkling like diamonds in the weak candle light. Her eyes started at his feet and trailed up his body, lingering  
  
on his chest and lips. She realized what she was doing and blushed slightly, her cheeks turning to a soft raspberry. He chuckled  
  
and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"If you can rip your eyes from my perfect and sexy body for a just a moment, I'd like to go get dressed."  
  
She nodded weakly and reached out for him. Her hands locked around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. For a few seconds  
  
the kiss remained chaste until his tongue brushed against her lips, silently asking her permission. She granted it to him and  
  
opened her mouth slightly so his tongue could enter. For several minutes their tongues dueled for dominance until they had to  
  
break apart due to lack of air. He smirked widely to her and, ignoring his own rather harsh breathing, touched her cheek  
  
slightly. "I'm going to actually go get dressed now."  
  
Lissa smiled blearily at him, her mind several steps behind, stuck on the mind blowing kiss. She mumbled something and nodded  
  
briefly, her eyes rather unfocused. He chuckled and lightly brushed his lips against hers then turned, walking through the  
  
bathroom to his room. She gulped softly and grabbed her costume from the armoire and stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
An hour and a half later, Lissa was out of the shower and sitting in front of the massive mirror in nothing but a towel. She  
  
was staring dully at her reflection, trying her hardest not to start laughing. Someone, Draco, had put something in her shampoo  
  
that put little sparkle things in her hair and whenever light caught the little things it looked like someone had emptied an  
  
entire container of glitter in her hair. She had to admit, it made her look more nymph-ish, but it was rather over the top. She  
  
shook her head with a grin and took her wand off of the white marble counter top. She tapped her collarbone and cheeks,  
  
muttering "Glitterus," softly under her breath. An almost invisible sheen of fine glitter covered her chest and face, highlighted  
  
around her eyes. If someone was to look at her straight on, it would appear that there was no glitter on her face. But when a  
  
ray of light fell across her, the sparkles would spring to life, sparkling like miniscule diamonds. Lissa grinned madly and started to  
  
apply a light bronze eye-shadow. A few minutes later she pulled the shoulder length pieces of bang away from her face and  
  
muttered a quiet braiding spell on them. They rapidly plaited themselves and stopped midway down her hair. She quickly  
  
charmed her hair into a mass of black ringlets and tossed a few stray curls over her shoulder. She smiled and pulled her towel  
  
off, tossing it onto the floor without a second thought. Lissa took the gauzy off the hanger and shimmed into it. She twirled  
  
around and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a mass of greens, browns, and soft reds that came together to form a muted,  
  
autumn color that would enable her to blend in well in a forest. It was tighter and showed more of her legs and her chest then  
  
she though it would, but it look frighteningly good on her. She grinned slowly and conjured a pair of fragile, gossamer wings that  
  
attached themselves to her back with a single flick of her wand. She transfigured her wand to look like a long, smooth twig  
  
with berry and flower covered vines. On the tip of her new wand, there was an oak leaf covered in glitter. She waved it little  
  
and a stream of sparkles fell from the leaf onto the bathroom floor. Lissa giggled madly and left the bathroom, her dainty feet  
  
slapping softly on the stone floor. She skipped merrily over to the armoire and took out a pair of sandals of Grecian sandals that  
  
laced up her calves. She grinned madly and slipped them on, tying them in elegant bows right behind her knees. She stretched  
  
and looked at herself in the mirror. She really looked like she had just stepped out of a forest. She smiled to her reflection and  
  
quietly walked downstairs to the common room, her smile gone from her lips but shining softly in her chocolate eyes.  
  
As Lissa's foot left the last stair and she left the gloom of the stairwell, she heard a surprised gasp. She lifted her gaze from  
  
the floor and saw a gob-smacked Draco staring at the flesh that was revealed by her costume. She grinned slowly to him and  
  
flicked a thick, sparkling curl over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks a bunch love for putting that weird glitter charm in my shampoo, my hair looks like a sparkle factory has exploded on  
  
it."  
  
"Factory?"  
  
"Oh never mind, it's a muggle thing I'm sure a pureblood like yourself would never understand."  
  
He sniffed and got up from the emerald couch. Her eyes trailed over his costume. A simple white poet's shirt hung off his wide  
  
shoulders, opened to mid chest. It was tucked into a pair of skin tight black breeches which were in turn tucked into a pair of  
  
knee high black leather boots. A long obsidian cloak was thrown around his shoulders and a gleaming golden crown studded  
  
with several, most likely real, gems glittered in the fire light. Lissa tried to keep her eyes from lingering on his pants, they leaving  
  
absolutely nothing to the imagination. She gulped quickly and forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"You look awesome Draco."  
  
"You too oh illusive nymph. Oohhh...sparkly..." He reached a hand to touch her cheek, trying to capture a handful of the  
  
sparkles that lit up her face. She laughed brightly and smacked the top of his head with the seemingly fragile leaf on the tip of  
  
her wand.  
  
"Bugger off ya bastard, no touchy of the face. It took me forever to do this." He, being a stupid male, did not catch the  
  
obvious sarcasm in her voice. Draco quickly pulled his hand away from her face and offered her his arm.  
  
"Milady we must depart. We have to open this...err...magnificent that will soon commence. Come!"  
  
Lissa grinned and took his arm. She pointed her wand in the direction of the door. Just as the started walking she hollered.  
  
"High ho Silver, awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" He looked at her like she was completely insane, and then shook his head. She snorted  
  
darkly and hit him once again with her wand.  
  
"Muggle thing love, pay not attention." Her eyes shifted around for a moment, then she grinned widely.  
  
"AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She once again pointed to the portrait door and pulled her boyfriend out.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived in the packed Entrance Hall. Lissa talked amiably with Brad, dressed not surprisingly as a  
  
feminine version of an axe murderess complete with blood drenched knife and blood spattered clothing, and did not notice  
  
Draco ogling several girls wearing very revealing French maid outfits. When one walked by her and she saw her man almost  
  
drooling she snorted.  
  
"OI! You evil little bastard! You aren't supposed to be paying any attention to the girls in tiny scraps of clothing! You're  
  
supposed to be paying attention to me!"  
  
"But Lissa, you're wearing tiny scraps of clothing."  
  
"Shut up Blaise you nasty perv! Go ogle Brad's ass, mine is reserved ogling territory for this lump." She hit Draco over the head  
  
with her wand to show which lump she was talking about. He scowled at her and rubbed the top of his head and Blaise went  
  
and did just as she told him to do.  
  
"I wasn't ogling them, merely admiring their feminine attributes."  
  
"Oooh! You bastard!" She huffed.  
  
Lissa brought her wand up and squeaked a hex at him. Draco promptly turned into a snow white, albino ferret. The look of  
  
surprise on ferret Draco's face caused Lissa to burst into hysterical laughter. Blaise and Brad saw what she was laughing about  
  
and joined in. After a few minutes ferret Draco began gnawing away at Lissa's sandal and she changed him back, an evil smirk  
  
on her face.  
  
"Now don't you ever go and ogling any girl who isn't me."  
  
For a moment he just scowled at her. "So I can ogle men?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow slightly and twirled her wand around her long fingers. "If that tickles your fancy then go ahead, I'm sure  
  
Weasley or Potter would absolutely love being checked out by Sex God Malfoy."  
  
Potter, Weasley, and their dates just so happened to be walking by at the time and the two boys growled at Lissa. She just  
  
smirked sweetly to them and waved a little. Draco rapidly wrapped an arm around her waist in a protective gesture, his eyes  
  
narrowing visibly. Wonder Boy, his ever faithful sidekick, and the two stupid girls walked off in a huff. Lissa shook her head and  
  
dragged Draco up to the big doors that led to the Great Hall. A few minutes later they opened and the Head Girl and Boy  
  
opened the Yule Ball with wide smiles on their faces.  
  
The ball was a big hit with everyone and it was not until very late, or early depending on how one looks at it, until  
  
everyone went to bed. Lissa was awoken after only a few hours of sleep by an ecstatic Draco, Brad, Blaise, and Gabe all  
  
bouncing on her bed screeching about it being Christmas. She groaned quietly and pushed herself into a sitting position, not  
  
caring at the moment that her hair greatly resembled a badly done afro. She surveyed her room for a moment, snorting at the  
  
great mass of wrapped paper strewn about on the floor.  
  
"So you couldn't even wait for me to open presents?"  
  
"We've been trying to get you up for the better part of an hour. You just wouldn't wake up...Though we have all of our  
  
presents to you. Want them now?" That was more a rhetorical then a question, as if Brad was saying she must be totally insane  
  
if Lissa did not want to open her present immediately.  
  
"Okay go ahead..." Three gifts were thrown at her in, surprise surprise, not, Slytherin wrapping paper. She slowly opened them,  
  
opening them by slowly pulling the tap away from the paper. The other four were squirming madly until Lissa grinned widely to  
  
them and ripped the remaining paper off. From Brad she got some hot pink knickers and bra. The moment she saw them she  
  
screamed like a banshee and threw the box into a corner. "HOLY MERLIN! WHAT ARE YA DOING BRAD? TRYING TO BLOODY  
  
KILL ME??"  
  
Brad just cackled nastily and motioned for her to open the others. From Blaise she got several pounds of chocolate and other  
  
sweets, all guaranteed to rot her teeth. Those she tucked under one of her pillows to hide them from her sweets stealing  
  
brother. From the mentioned she got a locket in the shape of a shell. It opened and inside it was like a constant movie was  
  
playing. All of their, the five of them, happy memories, some from Lissa and Gabe's childhood, were constantly playing. They  
  
inside the locket would occasionally wave happily to Lissa then continue on with their lives. Gabe got a warm hug from this.  
  
She then turned her eyes on her boyfriend, a brow rising slowly.  
  
"You did get me something, right? If you didn't I may have to take away all snogging privileges for the next year..."  
  
Draco grinned widely and took a small, dark blue and shiny wrapped box out of his pocket. He handed it to her and promptly  
  
started blushing. She looked at him in slight confusion, but opened it anyway. The box when unwrapped looked like something  
  
from a jeweler's store. She flipped open the lid and gasped softly. Nestled inside of was gold ring with a gleaming diamond in  
  
the center and two perfect opals gently changing color beside it. Lissa looked slightly confused, her eyes rising to Draco's face.  
  
"I love it, but I don't want to interpret this the wrong way. Are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
Draco's face colored more, his regularly pale complexion a tomato color.  
  
"No! Well, not yet at least. It's a promise ring. It means that we'll be together forever and ever. And someday, probably at the  
  
end of the school year or during the summer, I'll ask you to marry me and we'll live happily ever after. Or whatever happens  
  
after you get married."  
  
Lissa smiled brightly and took the ring out of the box. She slipped it onto the ring finger of her left had, knowing full well that was  
  
where a wedding ring was put.  
  
"I'll wear it until we get engaged." She leaned forward and captured her boyfriend in a tender kiss. It quickly heated up and  
  
the other three groaned and quickly fled the bedroom. Several minutes later Draco and Lissa grinned to each other.  
  
"That's certainly one way to clear the room!" Draco chuckled. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm going to go down  
  
to breakfast, I take it you are going to sleep for a couple more hours?"  
  
She nodded and lay back down, sighing contentedly as her head hit the pillow. Draco smiled lovingly to her and gently  
  
touched her hair before quietly leaving the Head Girl's room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Just before Lissa fell asleep,  
  
a thought hit her. Gabe had not been at the ball the previous night!  
  
Hmmmmm....This really took me a –long- time to get this chapter out, didn't it? Oh well, don't blame me or the smut bunny who was been trying to get out due to SOMEONE, gothic-twif *cough cough* Blame it one the nasty virus I contracted and that has left me pretty much without energy, even though I've been sleeping pretty much all day. Anyway, did it seem like the prezzie Brad gave Liss was just a –tiny- bit gay? I'll shut up if was just me, but it was intended as a joke...I'm not sure if the idea of a necklace with memories playing in it is my idea. I think it is, but I read so much bloody fanfics over the days that I kinda loose track. Hell, I'm not even sure if the idea to this story is mine...Hehe...I'm just high of some of my splendiferous drugs that make the pain go away. I should go to bed now too. I love you all, please review!  
  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	12. Pain of Betrayal

*disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rolling does. I don't own Foamy the Squirrel. I do not own Good Charlotte and  
  
anything that has to do with them, though I wouldn't mind owning the twins. *eyes go vacant for a sec* Whoa, sorry about  
  
that!  
  
*other crap* Umm...Sorry about the wait! Please Review! I love you!  
  
Pain of Betrayal, Chapter Eleven  
  
As usual, time has a tendency to pass quickly when one wants it to go slowly. For Lissa and her friends, the time between  
  
Christmas and Valentines Day passed within the blink of an eye. Valentines was the last major holiday of the school year and  
  
because they had had a ball at Christmas, they were going to have a talent show. Once this had been decided, Gabe had  
  
grabbed Lissa's arm and dragged her up to her room. This would be the perfect opportunity to show off their haunting  
  
melodic singing voices. He shoved her onto her bed then plopped onto the floor.  
  
"Well it's obvious we're gonna have to sing for this thing, I'm sure we'll blow them all away..."  
  
She snorted and took one of the annoying throw pillows from her bed and did as the name suggested you do, and threw the  
  
pillow at her brother. It hit in right in the chest and he was leaning back in his chair at the time and he promptly fell out of it.  
  
His head hit the plush carpet with a soft thud and it sent Lissa into shrieks of laughter. She rolled around on the dark comforter,  
  
clutching her stomach tightly. Gabe scowled angrily and took the pillow off the floor and lugged it back at her. She  
  
ungracefully rolled off of the bed and hit the floor, groaning as she hit.  
  
"Damn you Gabe!"  
  
"Damn me?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
He snorted and crawled over to her. He smirked at her then with a display of wandless magic, levitated her and dropped her  
  
onto her bed from about three feet in the air. She screeched loudly and the moment her back was on the bed she whipped  
  
herself up onto her knees and extended her arms in a shielding gesture, her hands crossed at the wrists. A powerful gust of  
  
wind appeared out of nowhere and blew with hurricane force at Gabe. He was pushed up against a wall when he started  
  
sending harmless tickling charms at her. One hit her in the gut and she fell back onto the bed, the wind dying away the  
  
moment her arms dropped. She writhed about on the comforter, squealing madly. He stood by the bed and laughed. He did  
  
not see her grab her wand and perform the counter curse. Suddenly, she was up and had pounced, knocking him onto the  
  
floor, she crouched above him.  
  
"You are such a bastard Gabriel Maeko!"  
  
"But I'm a cute bastard!"  
  
"Cute? You? Don't make me laugh...Hahahaa..." She snorted darkly and rolled off of him. She perched on her bed again, her  
  
arms wrapped around her legs. They talked quietly for a few minutes and decided on their song. Gabe left after that and  
  
Draco popped in. He took one look at her messed up room and her disheveled appearance and one golden eye brow almost  
  
disappeared into his hair.  
  
"Not a word Malfoy..."  
  
"I'll give you all the words I want. You look like you've been raped...Eww...Sissa, that's incest!"  
  
"Draco Narcissist Malfoy that's disgusting! I'm not going to be able to look at Gabe straight now!"  
  
Her boyfriend cackled like an old woman and skipped, like a small child, over to her bed. He prostrated himself on it and stared  
  
at her with his steely eyes. Lissa eyed him then promptly flopped over his chest, her head resting right against below his. One of  
  
his arms wrapped around her torso, snuggling her close. For a few minutes they were silent and when Draco was about to fall  
  
asleep, she spoke.  
  
"Draco, did you really mean we'd be together forever?"  
  
He smiled and turned his face slightly so he could kiss the top of her head tenderly.  
  
"Yes Sissa, I meant it. We'll be together until the end of time."  
  
"Good, because I'd throw anyone who made a move on you into the lake."  
  
"Into the lake?"  
  
"Into the arms of the giant squid. It'd be bloody hilarious to watch."  
  
One of Lissa's arms curled around his shoulders and her eyes slid shut. Within moments, the two were fast asleep in each other's  
  
arms.  
  
The night of the Valentine Talent Show came around faster then a speeding spell and it was greeted with much  
  
exuberance by the student and teacher population, with the exception of a few Slytherins and Gussy. The Great Hall was a  
  
mass of hot pinks and deep reds. Lissa had tried to burn all of the pink and replace it with black, but sadly Dumbledore had  
  
come along just as she was about to set it alight and stopped her. In her mind, there was far too much of the sickeningly girlish  
  
color that tried to auger her eyes out. She ripped herself out of the frighteningly pink thoughts and looked and the bloody  
  
crimson dress she was going to wear. It had a square neck and long sleeves that went into wonderfully large swallowtails. It  
  
fell to the floor in silky rivulets, the hems and sleeves covered in delicate embroidery of flames. Lissa sighed quietly in the dress's  
  
direction and lifted it off of her bed. She slipped it on and then slowly wove the watching red ribbons through her dark hair.  
  
She applied a small amount of make up, and then looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly outlined in kohl and her  
  
lips were stained a dark blood. She smirked a very Draco like smile and unconsciously ran a black painted finger nail over the  
  
promise ring on her finger. They would be together for ever and ever, and the thought warmed her thought. A smile flooded  
  
across her face, making her mirror image seem much prettier then before. She brushed some slightly curly hair out of her face  
  
then walked out of her room, looking forward to the night ahead.  
  
The tables in the Great Hall had been replaced with many chairs, and a stage in place of the staff table. Lissa and  
  
Gabe were sitting in the front row with the rest of the performers, both grinning stupidly. They were next and were quite  
  
looking forward to their chance at singing for their school. They would be singing a popular muggle song that was horribly like  
  
their own lives in several terrifying ways. Pansy skipped off the stage after singing like a dying banshee and looked strangely  
  
smug about something as she looked at Lissa briefly. Then Dumbledore announced the twins. They joined hands and walked  
  
onto the stage, standing in the middle in a pool of supernatural moonlight. One of the teachers muttered a spell and Good  
  
Charlotte's The Young and Hopeless blared into sudden life, the bass thrumming madly through everyone's hearts. The twins  
  
grinned widely then began to sing, the lead vocals gone so their voices were the only ones heard.  
  
"Hard days made me  
  
Hard nights shaped me  
  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
  
And I know I'm making something  
  
Out of this life they call nothing  
  
I take what I want," Sang Lissa, her voice soaring amazingly high.  
  
"Take what I need  
  
They say it's wrong, but its right for me  
  
I won't look down  
  
Won't say I'm sorry  
  
I know that only God can judge me." Gabe's voice twined around his sister's then dropped to deep, soft depths that had the  
  
audience sitting on the edge of their chairs to hear.  
  
"And if I make it through today  
  
Will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am I just running in place  
  
And if I stumble and I fall  
  
Should I get up and carry on  
  
Will it all just be the same.  
  
Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast That's what they say  
  
I'm troublesome I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
its me against this world and I don't care  
  
I don't care." They sang together, their voices melodically combining to sound like one voice, soaring high and low at the  
  
same time.  
  
"No one in this industry  
  
Understands the life I lead  
  
When I sing about my past  
  
It's not a gimmick not an act." Lissa took this part, her voice soft but forceful. Her eyes surveyed the hall for Draco, and a  
  
slight pang with through her heart when she did not see him or Pansy. She shoved the thought of him cheating on her with  
  
that slut away because she knew it would never happen, and concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
"These critics and these trust fund kids  
  
Try to tell me what punk is  
  
But when i see them on the street  
  
They got nothing to say." Gabe intoned, intense feeling in what he was saying.  
  
"And if I make it through today  
  
Will tomorrow be the same  
  
Am I just running in place  
  
And if I stumble and I fall  
  
Should I get up and carry on  
  
Will it all just be the same.  
  
Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast  
  
that's what they say  
  
I'm troublesome I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
its me against this world and I don't care  
  
I don't care I don't care now I don't care.  
  
I'm young and I'm hopeless  
  
I'm lost and I know this  
  
I'm going nowhere fast That's what they say  
  
that I'm troublesome I've fallen  
  
I'm angry at my father  
  
its me against this world and I don't care  
  
I don't care I don't care I don't care." They cried together, both their eyes sparkling with unshed tears as their minds went to  
  
how much this song seemed to be like their own screwed up lives. As the last note faded, the Great Hall burst in raucous  
  
applause. Blaise and Brad screamed their applause, then promptly started eating each others faces. The twins' grins widened  
  
as one bowed and the other curtsied elegantly. They walked slowly off the stage; their cheeks flushed from the effort of  
  
projected their voices, despite the aid of the spell. Once the next act was up, Lissa pulled her hand out of her brother's.  
  
"I'm going to go find Draco, okay?" She whispered softly.  
  
He nodded mutely and she crept out of the Hall during the applause after the act. She walked into the Entrance Hall and  
  
hollered for her man.  
  
"Oi! Draco, where the hell are you? You missed the ending to Gabe and my song! Where are you?"  
  
She walked up the main set of staircases and then stopped in horror at what she saw, her eyes filling with painful tears.  
  
Draco had Pansy up against a wall. One of his arms was around her neck, the other her hips meshing their bodies  
  
together. Their mouths were crushed against each other, moving almost like one. Pansy's hands her rubbing against his back  
  
and running through his hair, a privilege reserved for her and hers alone. A few mewling noises came from Pansy and she  
  
pushed her body closer to Draco's. Lissa let out a horrified gasp and a single weighted tear escaped the corner of her eye,  
  
leaving a salty track down her cheek. Draco heard the noise and ripped his eyes away. He rapidly unraveled his arms from  
  
Pansy and forced her to let go of him.  
  
"Oh Gods Lissa, this is not what it looks like!"  
  
Lissa stared at him for a moment and then more tears soaked her cheeks.  
  
"Not what it looks like Draco? Not what it looks like? You were snogging Parkinson! How could you?" Her voice was trembling  
  
horribly towards the end as her broken heart was evident in both her eyes and her words. Draco advanced, his arms  
  
outstretched. Her shattered heart was pulling at his, causing his eyes to tear.  
  
"Lissa..."  
  
"Stay away from me you bastard!" She yelled. She backed away and then ripped the promise ring from her finger. "You said  
  
we were going to be together forever! I told you I loved you! I gave you my bloody heart and you threw it on the ground and  
  
stamped on it! HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed the last part and threw the ring at him. The air was boiling hot and there  
  
was a storm cloud rolling around in the ceiling of the corridor. The ring, which was extremely hot, hit Draco on the cheek  
  
burning the flesh instantly. Pansy smirked and slunk up to him, trying to wrap an arm around his neck. He shoved her away and  
  
took another step towards Lissa, his arms outstretched in a final plea to win her heart back.  
  
"Sissa you know I would never hurt you intentionally!"  
  
Lissa's tears intensified and a torrent of rain fell from the clouds, lightening flashed and thunder crashed deafeningly.  
  
"You have no right to call me that! You can burn in the fires of Hell and I would applaud! I HATE YOU!" By this time, Gabe had  
  
felt Lissa's mental anguish and had come at a run out of the Great Hall to her. He saw Pansy try to wrap her arm around  
  
Draco and the bizarre heat and rain at the same time. A single thought ran through his mind: Lissa, his baby sister, had had  
  
her heart broken by the single person she had loved as much as he. His fists balled up and he walked up to Lissa. He wrapped  
  
his arms tightly around her and she quickly turned, her face pressing into his chest. Gabe's normally handsome face was  
  
twisted in rage as he glowered at Draco.  
  
"Remember our little compromise earlier this year Malfoy? Well, you broke it and my sister's heart. I hope the Goddess smiles  
  
upon you, cause you sure as hell gonna need all the help you can get. Come on Baby Bear, I'm here now." The last part was  
  
directed towards Lissa. With a final glare filled with loathing and hatred towards Malfoy, he pretty much carried his sister to  
  
Head Girl's rooms. After they had disappeared, Malfoy shoved Pansy away from him, anger on his face.  
  
"Look what you did Parkinson! You broke Sissa's heart! It's all your fault!"  
  
The resident Slytherin slut just smirked and flicked some of her brown hair over her shoulder.  
  
"All my fault? Seemed like it was partly you too. You were the one who shoved me against a wall in attempts to get in my  
  
knickers...Anyway, you just wanted a better shag. I bet Roza is shite in the sack. She's a bitch and deserves the heart ache  
  
Draggie."  
  
"You bitch! Don't you say that about my Sissa! You don't deserve to kiss the dirt she walked upon! Go find some dark corner  
  
to die in!"  
  
Parkinson just laughed and walked away from him, her hips swaying slowly. It was not until then that he realized that he had  
  
truly lost the heart of the only person in the world who mattered to him. Malfoy leaned against the wall he had nearly banged  
  
Parkinson on and slithered to the floor. His head rested on his knees as he sobbed quietly, agony of his discovery rolling out with  
  
his tears.  
  
Lissa lay on her side on her comforter, silent tears slithering down her cheeks. Gabe sat behind her, lovingly stroking her  
  
tangled hair. He was crooning nonsense words to her, his own heart paining due to the other part of his mind's unspeakable  
  
anguish. She hugged the pillow closer to her chest, her voice crackling from tears.  
  
"It's so ironic Gabe...He told me we'd be together forever and ever."  
  
"Shush Sweety, he doesn't deserve your love. I'm going to kill him."  
  
She simple ignored him and pressed her face into the pillow she had been hugging tightly. Gabe shook his head slowly and  
  
summoned a blanket. He slowly wrapped his sister up then went to find the bastard who broke her heart.  
  
Draco sat in a large armchair in front of the raging fire. He did not understand why he had kissed Parkinson. She had just  
  
come up to him and he had insulted her as usual, then her mouth was suddenly attached to his. Why had he wrapped his  
  
arms around her and pulled her against him? It did not make any sense. He sighed quietly and dropped his head into his  
  
hands. He knew Gabe was going to kick his arse and, considering the difference in their magical powers, he would be royally  
  
beaten. But because he was hoping he might be able to fight a little, he had his wand hidden between his thigh and the arm  
  
of the chair. Draco heard one of the two bedroom doors being slammed upstairs and then someone walking quickly down  
  
the stairs. He gulped slowly and took his wand from its hiding place. Someone grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it  
  
around. Gabe glared down at Draco, his dark eyes black.  
  
"You hurt Lissa. Now you will pay." His voice came out in a menacing hiss.  
  
Draco shivered slightly and pointed his wand at Gabe. Even though he loved this man's sister with all his heart, he would  
  
protect himself even if it meant he would have to hurt Gabriel. Gabe snickered and lifted his own wand.  
  
"You know you can't win Malfoy, so why don't you just lie down and let me kick your arse? It'll be so much easier that way..."  
  
"You know I won't Gabriel. Though I love your sister with all my heart, I won't lie down in front of you."  
  
Gabe snorted and the look on loathing on his face intensified. "You love her? You love her enough to cheat on her with the  
  
resident Slytherin slut? I mean maybe if you had snogged some remotely attractive bird I wouldn't take it as badly, but  
  
Parkinslut? You hurt her real bad..."  
  
"Look, I know it was really stupid! Don't you think I know how much I hurt her? Merlin Gabriel it tore my heart out to see her  
  
crying I'd give..."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, I don't want to hear you anymore. Fernunculus."  
  
A jet of orange light shot out of the tip of his wand. The light hit Draco right in the chest and an obscene amount of pus filled  
  
boils erupted on his arms and face.  
  
"Waddiwass!" Draco was able to choke out, his lips almost swollen shut. The spell hit Gabe in the stomach and he was thrown  
  
against the stone wall behind him. He hit his head hard and an angry growl escaped his lips. He threw his wand down and ran  
  
at Draco, his eyes black. Draco dropped his own wand barely a second before Gabe's body hit him hard. From the force of  
  
the impact, the boys tumbled over the back of the armchair. Draco got the wind knocked out of him as he hit the ground  
  
and tried to bring his arms up to shield his face as Gabriel's fist pummeled him. Draco managed to hit Gabe in the jaw until he  
  
felt the searing pain and heard the sickening crack of his nose being broken. He let out a groan and Gabe slid off of him, rising  
  
to his feet. He sneered down and the prone and bleeding figure of Draco Malfoy then kicked him rather hard in the ribs. His  
  
sneer melted into a nasty smile when he heard the audible crack of breaking ribs. Gabe wiped blood from his mouth with the  
  
back of his hand and smirked downed at Draco.  
  
"Stay away from my sister Malfoy. If you come within twenty feet of her, what just happened will feel like a love tap." He  
  
whirled around on his heel and strode out of the Head's common room. Draco curled up into the fetal position and fought  
  
back the need to whimper. He ground his teeth as he molded the cartilage of his nose back into shape so it would heal up  
  
straight. He groaned in quiet pain as he slowly dragged himself up to the bathroom, his wand, and ultimately his bed.  
  
,  
  
,  
  
Hey everyone, so sorry about it taking so bloody long for me to get this chapter out. I've been outta town and there've  
  
been some major family problems that have kept me away from my computer. I have the next chapter all planned out.  
  
It'll explain some of the things I've left hanging. Anyway, all reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Your Lord and Master,  
  
Foamy the Squirrel 


	13. Broken Hearts

. *disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda...  
  
.  
  
*other info* WEEEE! 'nother chapter!! Answers to reviews!  
  
GothicTwif: Sure, Lissa might throw Pansy into the lake...  
  
Luxfurre: Hehe...I like Good Charlotte too!  
  
Honey Mocha Citrus: If he died of a broken nose, would it really be all that horrid?  
  
B-RAZZ: I do meh dear, I do....  
  
.  
  
Broken Heart, Chapter Twelve  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lissa had rarely ever felt so alone in her life. In the darkest times she had experienced, her brother had always been  
  
there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be all right, but he was rarely around anymore, normally 'studying' with  
  
no time for her. Then, she'd had Blaise and Brad, a constant variable in her turbulent life. After then, Draco had appeared  
  
and his mere, golden existence beating all the shadows away. But, like all good things, his presence had ceased. She felt  
  
completely alone. But the feeling of being abandoned was hardly as bad as the feeling of such agony that had found its  
  
home within her broken heart. She lived in constant anguish, the sight of Draco snogging Pansy always in her mind's eye,  
  
taunting her. She sighed softly and curled up into a tight ball on her bed, her face pressed tightly into her pillow. It was the  
  
middle of the night and she desperately needed to sleep, but the soothing darkness refused to accept her. Lissa slowly  
  
brought her face out of the soft fluff she was holding and her mind reached feebly out for her brother's comforting presence.  
  
Her tentative telepathy met the brick wall he had put up around his mind. His mind had seemed extremely guarded lately;  
  
she'd only been able to speak to him through their connection when he started up the conversation. All other times she tried  
  
to talk to him, the brick wall, completely devoid of any cracks, blocked her from him. She let out another sigh and sat up on  
  
her rumpled dark sheets. Again, the crippling, mind blowing agony of a broken heart combined with utter abandonment  
  
overwhelmed her and a tear dribbled out of the corner of her eye. She quickly put a tight rein on her emotions, hating the  
  
feeling of salty tears drying on her cheeks and the uncomfortable headache that always accompanied her more explosive  
  
bouts of tears. Lissa pulled her legs up to her chest, her forehead resting on her kneecaps. For several minutes she just sat there  
  
wallowing in her misery. A strangled noise escaped her lips and she pushed herself off of her bed. When her feet touched the  
  
plush carpet she wobbled badly and grabbed the post of her bed. She took in several deep breathes then toddled  
  
unsteadily towards the bathroom. She wanted to take a long bath and try to melt away all the tension in her body. Even  
  
though the pain pounding through her would never truly dissipate, a bath would help a little.  
  
Two hours, a bottle of jasmine scented bubble bath, and nearly a stone of chocolate later, Lissa was out of the  
  
bathroom and dressed in a simple pair of black jeans a hoodie of the same hue. It was a Saturday night, so she was not  
  
required to wear her school clothing and she needed something to eat. She really did not remember the last time she had  
  
gone to the Great Hall and gotten something to eat. She idly ran a hand through her already curling wet hair and left her  
  
bedroom. Little did she know, her normally healthy tanned face was drawn and wan, heavy dark bags under her eyes. Her  
  
dark brown hues were dull and empty, testimony to the broken heart residing within her chest. She walked quietly out of the  
  
Head's common room and started walking down the hall. She did not notice a figure in much the same condition as she  
  
following her like a lost and dejected puppy. Just as Lissa was passing a dark alcove she felt someone grab her by the wrist  
  
and pull her into the gloom. There was just enough light in the corridor for her to make out the dull gold hair that hung flat  
  
and limp across his forehead, shielding his lost eyes.  
  
"Sissa..." The single, pained word wrenched the shattered pieces of her broken heart further and she fought back a sob. That  
  
rein on her emotions did little to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes, making the sad hues sparkle.  
  
"Let me go. Please, I don't want to talk to you..." Her voice quivered softly.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to me? I apologized and I meant it! Look what being away from you has done to me!" His voice  
  
was hard, but thick pain was heavily laced through his words.  
  
A single tear escaped Lissa's right eye and ran down the familiar track down her cheek. Draco raised one of his hands quickly  
  
and she turned her head to the side, thinking he was going to strike her. With her eyes downcast, she did not see the sudden  
  
horror spread across his face. She, his beloved, thought he would hurt her? He would never do that. His subconscious jeered at  
  
him that he already had, that was clear from her worn out, broken appearance. He dropped his hand, which he had raised  
  
to wipe away the tear, and let go of her wrist. She raised her head slowly and looked at him, her blank eyes holding only a  
  
sliver of fear.  
  
"I would never hit you..." His voice cracked horribly on the last word as he turned and fled. Lissa quickly brushed the tear from  
  
her cheek and leaned against the cold wall. For a fleeting and horribly second, she could have sworn Draco was going to slap  
  
her. That in itself had hurt her that had pulled at her already shattered heart. She sighed quietly and walked back out into  
  
the center of the hallway. She needed to go eat some dinner before she passed out, her belly was calling. She trudged like a  
  
prisoner going to her execution and paused outside of the Great Hall. She did not want to go in. She could not sit with the  
  
Slytherins anymore and if she tried to eat with the Gryffindors, Potter and Weasley would start jeering at her. She turned on her  
  
heel and strode towards the kitchens. At least the house elves did not say anything rude about her, at least not in front of  
  
her.  
  
Lissa sat on the hearth in front of one of the large fires in the kitchens. There was a plate of leak and potato turnovers,  
  
rich gravy dribbling out of the corners. A glass of chilled pumpkin juice sat beside the plate and an ecstatic Dobby was  
  
bouncing around in front of her, talking madly.  
  
"Dobby has not seen Miss Maeko in a long time! Mr. Harry Potter has not come to see Dobby either! Has Mr. Harry Potter been  
  
busy? Will he come see Dobby again soon?"  
  
She looked into the house elf's big eyes and sighed quietly. Should she crush the sweet little thing's spirit by saying that 'Mr.  
  
Harry Potter' would probably never come back down to the kitchens, unless it was absolutely necessary. Potter had definitely  
  
changed over the summer and she forced a soft smile to slide onto her chapped lips.  
  
"I'm not sure Dobby, he might come back. You don't mind if I eat my meals in here, do you? I'm not very comfortable in the  
  
Great Hall..."  
  
Dobby's green eyes nearly glowed with joy in the slight gloom of the kitchen. "Miss Maeko, Dobby would love if you ate with  
  
Dobby!"  
  
Lissa smiled warmly down to him and lightly patted his head. She finished her dinner quickly and pushed her up to her feet.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning Dobby, thanks so much."  
  
"Yes Miss Maeko!" The little house elf picked up her dirty dishes and literally skipped off. She shook her head slowly and ran a  
  
hand through her semi dry hair. It was in close curls and stuck up around her head like a q-tip. She sighed softly and left the  
  
kitchens, her back stiffening slightly as the portrait snapped closed behind her. The moment she was out of the welcoming  
  
warmth of the kitchen, loneliness stole back over her. She shoved the desolate feeling away and hurried to the Head's  
  
dormitories, bed calling to her, even at this early hour.  
  
No less then ten minutes later, Lissa was sprawled out on her bed, curled up in a fetal position, the thick dark comforter  
  
completely covering her. She silently thanked the Goddess that she had cast a circulation spell on her bed, so she could hide  
  
under the covers and still breathe freely. She took a deep lungful of breath and dragged another pillow down, resting her  
  
head atop it. After a few minutes of deep breathing, her grasp on consciousness dissipated and she slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
On the edge of a massive forest, filled with trees of old, there was a strange meadow covered in blood red poppies. She  
  
was lying on some of them, a close fitting dress much the same color of the flowers clinging to the curves of her body. One of  
  
her hands was gently touching the petals with almost tender fingertips. The sweet smell of pollen was caught on the breeze  
  
and the saccharine odor caressed her nose and a soft smile crossed her lips. Her heart did not seem to heavy and she felt like  
  
she could fly. The sky was more blue then she had ever seen it and it was completely devoid of clouds. Something in the back  
  
of her mind told her this was just a dream, a place her head had created to get her away from the stresses of real life.  
  
Whatever the circumstances, the place was really doing its job. She felt happy, something she had not felt since her parents  
  
were killed. Just as her eyes started to drift shut, she felt something sit down on her belly. She opened her hues and was  
  
extremely surprised to find a toddler sitting on her stomach. A mass of wild black curls surrounded the little girl's head and her  
  
lightly tanned skin reminded Lissa strongly of herself. Actually, the small child looked much like she did when she was about  
  
three. The only thing that was different, was that the girl's eyes were a wonderful shade of steely blue. A sudden thought hit  
  
her, making her body shake slightly. Those were Draco's eyes. His eyes stared into hers and the little girl began to speak.  
  
"Make the right choice." Her voice was identical to that of a small child's, but her eyes seemed like that of an adult.  
  
"The right choice? What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
  
A slight smile came across the child's face as she leaned her head close to Lissa's.  
  
"I am of the future. My existence all depends on the choice you will have to make very soon."  
  
"But who are you?!?!"  
  
"You know who I am."  
  
The little girl stared at Lissa for a long moment then her she suddenly began to gray, her skin looking like ash. A soft breeze  
  
came out of nowhere and little pieces came of the toddler's body until there was nothing left, just a swirl of ash on the wind.  
  
Just before the ashes were gone, the little girl's voice echoed around the meadow.  
  
"Remember, make the right choice or all of what you know and see will turn into this."  
  
The green meadow morphed in on itself, like it was wax and someone was burning it. When the sickening shifting ceased, all  
  
the flowers were gone and the forest off in the distance was nothing but blackened stumps. The field was nothing more then  
  
cinder smeared ground. Lissa let out a cry and jumped to her feet, trying to brush the grey off of the vivid red dress. There was  
  
another puff of wind, this time much stronger. The force of the breeze knocked her off her feet and the ground rushed to  
  
meet her face. There was a crack and then blessed darkness.  
  
Lissa awoke suddenly, a sob caught in her throat. What the hell had that been? Who the hell had that kid been? Could  
  
that have been...? No freaking way, that was just too damn scary. Instinctively she reached out for her brother, but her mind  
  
just slammed into the brick wall. She let that sob rise up out of her throat and in seconds she was crying without abandon into  
  
her hands. All she wanted was for something to hold her and tell her that they loved her. No more then three weeks ago  
  
she'd had two friends, a brother, and a boyfriend who she had thought had loved her. But the world is never how it seems.  
  
Her brother abandoned her, probably for a girl. Her two best friends were too wrapped up in their romance to say more then  
  
a quick hello to her in the morning. And Draco, Draco had done nothing to help her. All he'd done was sob and try and beg  
  
her for forgiveness. The agonized cries kept on coming, telling of the agony of her soul. Outside her room, Draco had been  
  
passing by and had heard her weeping. It had taken all of his self control not to burst into her room and pull her into his arms.  
  
He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how everything would be all right eventually. He just wanted to mend her  
  
broken heart and share his life with her. After a few moments, her agonized cries died down and he sadly walked back to his  
  
room, the fragments of his own heart lying before her door. The two people, each pining for the other, fell asleep at the same  
  
time. Only in dreams could these two people be together, and the moment they entered unconsciousness, they found each  
  
themselves in each other's arms.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, but I've been caught up with school and my other story, Blood of an Enemy. Can anyone guess who the little girl is? It should be pretty clear...*grins* Anyway, the end of the story is near...The satisfying climax is on its way!  
  
Your Lord and Master, Foamy the Squirrel 


	14. Gone

*disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot! WHHEEEEE! Dance all my fellow Scotswomen! *giggles*  
  
*other info* Almost there!  
  
drop-depp- gorgeous: *grins and rubs chin* mehbe...  
  
Honey Mocha Citrus: I'd applaud, though yeah, she would kill us...  
  
Gothic-twif: yeah well no shite...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gone, Chapter Thirteen  
  
.  
  
The next week passed by very slowly. Lissa noticed that every time she saw Gabe he was either extremely out of it or  
  
staring absently at Brad. That seemed very strange considering he had never displayed any interest in her best friend in the  
  
slightest. Blaise seemed to have noticed Gabe's sudden attraction to the hyper one in the group and was always at her side,  
  
never allowing her to be alone with Gabe for any longer then a few seconds. Life seemed to get more complex as every day  
  
went by and she felt like she was being drawn farther and farther into a spider's web her brother had spun.  
  
On Friday afternoon, the Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Care of Magical Creatures and they were  
  
restudying nifflers. Draco had paired up with Pansy and did not look very happy about it. He was poking the snuffling creature  
  
with the tip of a long stick. Lissa had paired up with Gabe and for the better part of the class she had been screaming at him.  
  
He had intentionally taken the gold lotus flower necklace from her room and had buried it. The niffler had dug it up, ruining  
  
the chain and bending one of the delicate petals. Normally she would not have cared about her jewelry, but this certain  
  
piece had been given to her by a 'secret admirer' the year before. That 'secret admirer' had turned out to be Draco. He had  
  
told her that little snippet of information during the Christmas feast and that had only made her love the necklace more.  
  
Even though the sharp shards of her broken heart jerked painfully every time she thought about anything that had to do  
  
with Draco, she still wore the all the time. Gabe had taken it from her room the night before when she had gone to take a  
  
shower. She had thought she had lost it.  
  
"You insufferable bastard! How could you steal that out of my room! You know how much it means to me!"  
  
"I thought it'd be funny Liss. Come on, how can you be so fond of a piece of jewelry you were given by someone who broke  
  
your heart? That doesn't make any sense."  
  
Lissa did not say that just because he broke her heart did not mean that she still did not feel a thing for him. She sighed quietly  
  
and took the broken necklace of the grassy floor. Even if it was bent, she would still wear it. She waved her wand over the  
  
shattered chain and then fastened it around her neck.  
  
"Gabe, please, please, please, go shag a hippogriff so it will kill you and put us out of our misery."  
  
He snorted and walked over to her. He wrapped an arm possessively around her waist and hugged her to his side.  
  
"Sorry Liss, I didn't mean for it to get broken..."  
  
She shrugged in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her sadness was hidden deep in her eyes, false joy shining on  
  
the surface.  
  
"It's okay, it was bound to have happened some time. I just wish you had asked me before you'd grabbed it. At least then I  
  
wouldn't have a nervy spaz when I couldn't find it."  
  
"I promise I'll ask you before I steal your things."  
  
"Thank you..." Lissa's voice was strained as she shrugged out of his arms. For a brief moment her eyes went onto Draco's lone  
  
form and a wave of deep grief swept over her. His eyes lifted from his niffler and saw her staring. He smiled slightly, the slightest  
  
upturning of the corners of his lips. For the briefest of moments, she felt like she was in his arms again, and then reality intruded.  
  
She quickly turned her face away, her hands clenching to his tight fists. Why did she do that? It only hurt her broken heart  
  
even more... The familiar, cloying smell of someone's perfume attacked her senses, making her gag. Pansy came floating up  
  
beside her, a smirk on her magically enhanced lips.  
  
"Hello Roza, where's your boyfriend?"  
  
"I suspect he's crawled into a hole and died. That's what any sensible person would do if they had you hovering around them  
  
all the time, especially with that sordid stench following you like a cloud."  
  
"My perfume does not stink! It is a designer smell and it is wonderful!"  
  
"To a skunk's nose perhaps, but not to the rest of the population."  
  
Pansy glowered angrily at her and raised her hand to hit Lissa, but an invisible force forced her hand to stay motionless in the  
  
air. Lissa's eyes were black as a sudden gust of wind seemed to emerge from her body. Pansy found herself being pushed  
  
backwards, closer and closer to the lake. Lissa stayed where she was, whispering softly, her voice carried on the winds she was  
  
producing.  
  
"Don't ever try to hit a Roza Parkinson; it'll only end up bad!"  
  
Lissa raised her arms up so her fingers were pointing to the sky like she was praising the Mother. Pansy's feet were ripped from  
  
the earth and she rose into the air. Lissa pointed her hands at the lake and the girl floated lazily until she was suspended  
  
above the middle of the lake. A nasty smirked crossed Lissa's face and she dropped her hands to her sides. The winds keeping  
  
Pansy's body in the air disappeared just as fast as they had been created and she fell into the deepest part of the frigid lake.  
  
When her body touched the water she let out a high pitched scream that alerted the rest of the class. Hagrid looked up from  
  
the niffler he was attending to and saw a student floundering in the lake. He looked immediately at Lissa. She was petting her  
  
niffler. She looked up at him and smiled innocently.  
  
"Professor, she walked right into the lake and jumped in...I told her not to, but she didn't listen. I hope the giant squid doesn't  
  
get her..." Hagrid's eyes widened and he started running towards the school.  
  
Lissa bit her tongue hard to keep herself from laughing as she watched a long tentacle creep out of the water towards Pansy.  
  
The girl let out a high pitched scream when the tentacle touched her and immediately tried to swim towards the shore. The  
  
giant squid extended its tentacle farther, but sadly it did not get its meal. McGonagall came at a dead run from the school  
  
and started sending stunning spells at the squid. She soon after levitated Pansy out of the lake and Lissa turned away. She let  
  
her guffaws of laughter come when she had her back facing the water, holding her niffler particularly tightly to her chest.  
  
Gabe was laughing along with her and Bradley was making a noise much akin to a dying monkey being slowly farted upon  
  
until the noxious gasses killed it. Blaise was holding his girlfriend up, trying to control his own laughing by chewing on his bottom  
  
lip.  
  
After class, Blaise and Gabe went up to castle for dinner, leaving Brad and Lissa alone for a moment.  
  
"I need to ask you a question."  
  
"What's your question? I'll answer it if I can."  
  
"Why is Blaise being so bloody protective? I can't go anywhere without him or you with a five foot radius. At first I thought it  
  
was sweet, but now it's just annoying. Why?"  
  
Lissa bit her bottom lip as she internally debated whether she should tell the truth. She took a deep breath and forced a smile  
  
onto her face.  
  
"Well...Have you noticed Gabe staring at you lately?"  
  
"A little, he seems to be looking a lot. He always seems to be staring off into space though."  
  
"Well, Blaise thinks he likes you and is going to try and make a move on you."  
  
"What? That is the stupidest thing I have heard in a long time. I would never leave Blaise for Gabe! That'd be like incest!"  
  
"Incest? Brad, that's a big word for you...Do you even know what it means?"  
  
Brad's brow furrowed as she nodded slowly. "Yep, it means gettin' down with a close family member."  
  
"Good job! Now please tell me why it'd be incest if you and Gabe got together."  
  
"Well, I think of Gabe as a brother, kind of, and it'd be very yucky and incesty if anything happened between us."  
  
Lissa shook her head slowly at her friend, clapping a hand to her forehead. Brad was an idiot, though the idea that Gabe was  
  
her brother was sweet, in a demented, twisted way. She grabbed Brad's hand and led her up to the castle. She did not  
  
notice a pair of eyes identical to her own watching them with keen interest.  
  
The next morning Lissa got down to the Great Hall late for breakfast and she sat down next to Blaise. He was looking  
  
around, like a rabbit that had sensed a fox. She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head slowly. She served herself  
  
several sausages and started eating. About halfway through her meal she realized something. Brad and Gabe were no  
  
where to be seen. She tapped Blaise on the shoulder, her brow furrowed.  
  
"Blaise, where's Brad and Gabe?"  
  
"Huh? You mean you don't know where they are? I thought Brad spent the night in your room because she never got back  
  
to the common room."  
  
"What? Did you see Gabe get back?"  
  
"No, I didn't. What if they ran off together? What if she left me for him? What if..."  
  
Lissa did not hear anything else he said. Her brother and one of her best friends were gone and had not been seen since the  
  
night before. The fork and knife in her hands clattered to her plate as she stood shakily up.  
  
"Blaise, something's happened to them..."  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
"Don't question me. Something very, very, very bad is about to happen." She got to her feet and ran out of the Great Hall. In  
  
the short time she had been in there and known that something bad was happening, peals of thunder had started to crash  
  
softly, like from very far away. Dumbledore watched her go and quickly followed. Draco's silver eyes followed the girl he loved  
  
and he followed her as well.  
  
Lissa ran as fast as she could across the grounds, her eyes on the school gate. She had to get to Gabe and Brad, she  
  
would never forgive herself if they died and she could have saved them. Her head was hurting fiercely and she felt like  
  
someone was trying to tug her insides out of her body with a blunt hook. She had to get off the school grounds; something  
  
deep within her was driving her out. As her hand touched the gate, Draco grabbed her bicep. She turned her head to look  
  
at him, and he barely recognized the girl who looked back at him. There were no whites in her eyes anymore, just pure  
  
blackness. Her hair was flying around her head like a demented halo and her tanned skin was paper white. She had the gate  
  
open and she threw herself out, dragging him with her. The moment she was out of the school her body disappeared with the  
  
customary pop of apparition. Her rush of sudden magic wrapped around Draco and he was jerked along to wherever she  
  
was going...  
  
Lissa's knees slammed into the ground, tearing the skin away. In a moment she was up, her wand drawn and ready.  
  
Draco hit the ground beside her, groaning quietly. They were in a large, stone room that was extremely cold. Green slime was  
  
on the walls, merging with the floor and spreading. On the far side of the room there was a large chair that resembled a  
  
throne. There were two doors on each side of it and she felt the need to go to the right one. She looked behind her at Draco,  
  
her voice coming out in a hiss.  
  
"Go in the left door. Kill anyone you see who is not Gabe or Brad. I have a feeling this is Voldemort's fortress."  
  
She ran towards the door and jerked it open. A terrifying laugh came from inside and she took a deep breath. She was not  
  
afraid of dying; it had never seemed like something she should fear. With a final look at Draco, she entered the room, the door  
  
slamming ominously behind her. He slowly got to his feet and took his own wand out of his robes. He knew this was Voldemort's  
  
strong hold; he had come here before with his father. He also knew that he did not want to be a deatheater. That was  
  
something that terrified him more then Voldemort and ultimately his father. He jogged resolutely towards the door, Gryffindor  
  
bravery pumping through his Slytherin blood.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hello one and all! We're almost to the end! Thank you all SO much for reviewing, it really keeps me going! Keep reviewing my pretties!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Your Lord and Master,  
  
Foamy the Squirrel 


	15. Deaths

*disclaimer* No own Harry Potter  
  
*crap* second to last chapter!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Deaths, Chapter Fourteen  
  
The heavy wooden door slammed behind Lissa, the displaced air pushing her forward a few steps. On first glance, the  
  
relatively large room was completely empty except for a bundle of tatty robes in a far corner. She was gasping nervously for  
  
breath as her hand sweated on her wand. She took a few steps towards the robes, hoping beyond hope that there was not  
  
a body beneath the cloth. When she was within two yards of the bundle, it unfolded and steadily rose until it was close to six  
  
feet high. She let out a soft cry when a deathly pale face with slitted red eyes staring menacingly down at her. A noise that  
  
was filled with people screaming in agony filled the room and it took her a moment to realize this was his voice.  
  
"You have finally come. Your arrival was prophesized long ago. Welcome home Roza."  
  
Lissa looked at him with something akin to utmost horror. Her grip on her wand loosened considerably and she took a step  
  
backwards. Home? What the hell was he talking about? This place was in no way her home.  
  
"What are you talking about you demented zombie? This place is not my home!"  
  
Voldemort shook his snakelike head slowly, a nasty smirk on his lips. He advanced upon her until he was only a few steps away,  
  
his eyes holding her in place. "Have you never heard your prophecy my dear? It tells that you are meant to be here. How  
  
lucky you are that I know it!  
.  
  
Time of light turns to dark  
  
As nefarious ones corrupt the willing.  
  
The evil one reigns supreme,  
  
His hand extending o'er the land  
  
His thirst for blood and pure of heart will soon destroy the Earth.  
  
White magic hath doth lost its berth,  
  
Until the three of purest blood be born,  
  
Two from one,  
  
And one from two.  
  
One of two will bow to the evil one's call,  
  
To try and make the others fall.  
  
But love between two enemies,  
  
Will burn away the hate.  
  
Power sprung from the Earth will win many hearts,  
  
But one of two doth only want what is unattainable.  
  
.  
  
Don't you see young Rosa? You are going to defeat the Light and you will reign supreme at my side! You belong to me!"  
  
Lissa's throat grew dry and she fought to swallow. She waited for a moment to hear the end of the prophecy, then realized.  
  
Voldemort did not know all of it. He did not know that she would have to choose between her brother and somebody else.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she raised her wand slowly.  
  
"You know not what you speak of Tom Riddle. I belong nowhere and to no one, living or dead." A steady breeze started  
  
swirling around the room, freezing air lightly buffeting the two figures. "You have killed so many in your lifetime, it is time you  
  
pay your due."  
  
He laughed coldly and pointed his own wand right at her heart. "You think you can defeat me? I am Lord Voldemort and  
  
you are just a school girl."  
  
"A schoolgirl I might be Riddle. But I am also the Elements. I am the one They are combined within. I have a massive task  
  
before me and I know now that task is to rid the universe of your tainting presence." The wind rose to a gale and it began to  
  
force Voldemort toward the far wall. He braced himself and took a step into the wind, his hairless brow furrowing slightly.  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me with a simple wind? I laugh at you girl."  
  
Lissa smirked darkly and dropped her wand to the floor; it was of no use to her in this battle. Voldemort would always be more  
  
powerful then her in that arena. The wind kept pummeling him and this gave her time to raise her arms to the ceiling and  
  
silently ask the Goddess and her Elements to give her strength enough to banish this epitome of evil. Alien strength flooded  
  
her veins and an ethereal glow shone gently from her skin. The Goddess had heard her silent plea and had not only given  
  
Lissa Her strength, but had embodied her with Her immortal spirit. Lissa seemed to grow taller by several inches and her body  
  
seemed to be almost an illusion, a shell. Lissa opened her eyes and her once dark eyes glowed a vivid sea green. She raised  
  
her hands and pointed her fingertips at Voldemort, a concentrated look forming on Lissa/Goddess's face.  
  
"You forsook Me a long time ago Tom. You turned away from My embrace to follow the darkness in your blood. You were  
  
once My priest, one of My most devout. Your time has come to spend eternity paying for the lives you took." A sad look came  
  
across the now the Goddess/Lissa's face and She closed the distance between her vessel and the man who had killed so  
  
many innocents since he came into the world. A look of true, pure unadulterated fear crossed the once proud Lord  
  
Voldemort's face as She bore down upon him. He dropped to his knees and reached forward to entangle his bony fingers in  
  
Lissa's robes in a pitiful gesture.  
  
"Please My Lady, show mercy to your servant!"  
  
Lissa snorted deep within her body, her spirit forced to reside deep with her heart until the Goddess decided it the proper  
  
time to leave her body. A slightly admonishing voice echoed softly. "My child, do not show contempt towards this man. His  
  
mind broke when his heart did. This is all a long plan of revenge against the woman who ruined him."  
  
Revenge? This was all just revenge? Just a long quest to get back at a single person that led into a country wide annihilation  
  
of muggle borns? Lissa's spirit shook with laughter at the thought and the Goddess around her grew angry. "Do not laugh  
  
Daughter! This is nothing to laugh about." The Goddess's voice left her and Her attention focused on the cowering man.  
  
"I would forgive you My Son, if you truly meant it. But sadly, you only wish to save your own soul from the eternal limbo you  
  
have earned for yourself."  
  
A sad look crossed Her ethereal face and She knelt before his cowering form. One of Her slender fingers lifted his head and Her  
  
pink lips touched his thin white ones in a chaste kiss, the moment Her pure lips touched his sullied ones his dark soul was pulled  
  
out of his body and into Hers. This act was similar to a dementor's Kiss, except that the taken soul was not harbored and fed  
  
upon, but returned to the Earth from where it once came. The moment his spirit was completely drained, his body collapsed  
  
to the floor completely lifeless. Lissa then found that she could properly see out of her eyes once again and there was a  
  
peculiar emptiness within her. She was herself again. She looked nervously down at the very dead body of Voldemort and  
  
quickly turned it into ash, just wanting to be careful. She took a deep breath and looked at the door that was directly across  
  
the room from her. What could behind that door? She would find out. She strode towards it and went in, her wand once  
  
again clutched in her hand.  
  
Draco gasped quietly when he saw Brad stand over his prone father, her wand grasped tightly in her hand. The brown  
  
haired girl's face and neck were speckled with bruises and cuts, a large purplish bruise around one of her eyes. She looked  
  
absolutely terrified and she was shaking horribly. Her hues rose from the very still body and rested on him. She let out a soft cry  
  
and ran towards him as if her very life depended on it. She threw her arms around his neck, her head pressing into the place  
  
where neck meets shoulder. He stiffened slightly, and then hugged her in a friendly way. Her shaking hardly abated as a  
  
steady stream of words stumbled out of her mouth.  
  
"Gabe kidnapped me last night and brought me here. They hurt me so much! They hit me and they cursed me and tried out  
  
new spells on me...It hurt so much Draco. Lucius kicked me so much and he strung me up and beat me with a whip for so  
  
long! S-Something happened and he stopped suddenly and ran out of the room. He'd forgotten to finish latching up the  
  
manacles and I escaped...I don't think this is my wand, but it works and I think I killed him. I'm so afraid something's going to  
  
happen to Lissa. They were talking about the One and then Gabe started saying that she'd come after me in no time. I am  
  
a trap! Did Lissa come with you? Do you know where she is? Is she okay?"  
  
Draco tightened his hold on Brad, anger boiling up inside of him at what his father and Gabe had done.  
  
"Listen Brad, you need to find someplace to hide, okay?"  
  
"What? Why do I have to hide? Why won't you answer me?"  
  
He sighed very quietly. "Lissa's okay. Please, go find a place to hide and don't come out until I, or one of the teachers, tell you  
  
to, okay?"  
  
She looked up at him and nodded her brown head slowly. She pulled out of his arms and ran out of the room. He took a deep  
  
breath and was about to leave the room as well, but a stunning spell came out of nowhere, hitting him in the chest.  
  
Lissa gasped for breath quietly as she shoved open what seemed like the millionth door. Voldemort's fortress was like an  
  
intricate honeycomb of tunnels and doors, loosing her in the complexity. The door closed behind her and as she raised her  
  
eyes from the floor, a soft cry escaped her lips. Gabe was standing close to the only other door in the room. Clasped to his  
  
lower body was a very unconscious Draco, his head against her brother's belly.  
  
"Merlin Liss, it took you long enough to get through with Voldemort!"  
  
For a moment she just stood there, shock coursing through her. All the loose ends were now tied up with sickening clarity.  
  
Gabe was a Deatheater.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed hysterically, starting to raise her wand.  
  
He just shook his head and raised his own, pointing it right at Draco's head. She faltered for a moment, torn between the  
  
love she felt for the two men before her. "Now, now Liss...I can and will kill Malfoy, you know I will. You have to choose. Me,  
  
your last blood relative, or Malfoy, the boy who broke your heart?"  
  
"What about Uncle Gussy? He's family."  
  
"Severus Snape is dead. His treason against the Dark Lord was found out and he was killed. Sorry, but I'm all you have left."  
  
His voice was caustically sarcastic when he said the Dark Lord and it was obvious had no respect for the recently deceased.  
  
"G-Gussy is dead? He's dead??"  
  
Gabe shrugged and jabbed his wand tip into Draco's temple, a droplet of blood rolling down his pale face. "You have to  
  
choose now Liss."  
  
Lissa looked at her brother, then down at man who had ripped her heart out and crushed it in a single moment. Her breath  
  
caught in the back of her throat as her eyes blurred with tears. She did not want to loose all of her family, but could she really  
  
condemn Draco to death? Over the love in her heart there was a thin layer of hatred and anger, but was it really enough to  
  
kill him? A tear overflowed the barrier of her eyelashes and trickled down her cheek. A full sob escaped her throat when  
  
Draco stirred and raised his head slightly. He saw her and immediately tried to wrench himself away from Gabe so he could  
  
get at her.  
  
"Lissa what ever he says don't believe him!!" The urgency in his voice was so real that she just let the tears go.  
  
They soaked her cheeks, dripping from her face onto the collar of her robes. The two boys before her quieted at the sight of  
  
her misery, and then, like she had always known, she knew her choice.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whispered quietly and raised her wand slowly. "Avada Kedavra." A jet of deadly green light shot out of her  
  
wand and hit Draco right on the forehead, the exact place where Harry had been hit seventeen years ago. Gabe let go of  
  
his body and Draco was dead before he hit the floor. He smiled warmly to her and quickly enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
"I knew you'd make the right choice Liss. Come on, we need to get out of here before the duffers at Hogwarts get here..."  
  
Lissa nodded meekly and let her brother lead her out of the room through the only other door. They left the cold body of  
  
Draco lying in the middle of the floor.  
  
Many people were killed under the reign of the Dark Twins. Both magical and muggle folk alike were senselessly  
  
murdered with no discretion. First to go was Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Once those two had been disposed of, the  
  
tide of darkness that they created over took the world.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Second to last chapter! WEEEE!  
  
.  
  
Your Lord and Master  
  
Foamy the Squirrel 


	16. Dead

*disclaimer* Yo no own Harry Potter...  
  
*crappery* One to go!  
  
Dead, Chapter Fifteen  
  
.  
  
The door slammed behind her and a horrified gasp erupted from Lissa's lips. In the rather small stone room she had  
  
just entered, there was a single door in the far wall. Standing a few feet in front of the wall was Gabe, but he was not alone.  
  
Clasped to his side was Draco, the back of his head pressed into Gabe's stomach. Her hands flew to her cheeks as she took in  
  
what was before her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!? Why is Draco bleeding? Why are you holding him like that? Why the hell is my boyfriend  
  
unconscious?" She did not know she had acknowledged Draco as the title she had called him two or so months before. In a  
  
time of great despair, she saw him as what he would always be in her heart.  
  
Gabe snorted slightly at the frantic words of his sister and jostled his captive's head a little. "Well, I do believe you just defeated  
  
Voldemort. Draco is very clumsy...You still consider him your boyfriend, even after what he did to you?"  
  
Her hands, which had slid from her face, clenched into tight fists as she glared angrily at her brother. "Shut up! I still hurt horribly  
  
about what he did to me, but that is no reason for you to hurt him! I still..."  
  
"You still what Liss? You still love him?"  
  
Lissa bowed her head slightly at his words and she wrapped her arms loosely around her lower abdomen.  
  
"You do! How can you still love someone like him?!?" He said incredulously.  
  
She raised her head, an angry glare flaring to life in her dark eyes. She took a menacing step towards him, starting to draw her  
  
wand out of the numerous folds of her robes. Gabe shook his head slowly and pressed his own wand hard against Draco's  
  
temple. A trickle of vivid red blood escaped his nearly translucent skin and trickled down his cheek. "Don't try anything Liss,  
  
your Draco's life is in a very dangerous situation..."  
  
Lissa looked at him angrily and released her grip on her wand slowly. Her feelings were clearly evident on her face as she  
  
dropped her hands to rest upon the outsides of her thighs. "Why are you doing this Gabe? Why are you even here? Why did you  
  
kidnap Brad?"  
  
He sighed very softly, his outtake of breath hardly audible. His eyes, which had been resting on her face, lowered to her feet.  
  
"Being good all the time wasn't any fun. I wanted to be someone people awed and revered..." He murmured quietly, his voice  
  
a shade louder then his sigh.  
  
It suddenly clicked and she understood. All of the times she could not connect her mind to his, his disappearances in the  
  
middle of the night, his absent mindedness all made such clarity it was almost stupid.  
  
"So you became a deatheater? Oh Gabe, that's not the way to become powerful..."  
  
Suddenly, Gabe's calm demeanor disappeared and he glared at her, his identical eyes bulging in their sockets. "What do you  
  
know about not having power? You have friends who would always be there for you! I have been alone in life ever since we  
  
got our bloody letters!"  
  
Lissa's eyes filled with tears as she took a beseeching step towards him, her hands outstretched. "I'm here for you...I've always  
  
been here for you. If you'd only told me..."  
  
"I don't want your pity!"  
  
"B-But I don't pity..."  
  
"Just be quiet and listen Liss. You have to choose."  
  
"Choose?" She interrupted.  
  
"Shut up! You have to choose between me, your last blood relative, or him," he shook Draco non to gently, "the bastard who  
  
broke your heart."  
  
"My last blood relative? What about Gussy?"  
  
"Gussy," he sneered, "is dead. I killed him when he tried to stop me."  
  
Lissa's ears roared and her vision dwindled down to a dangerous pinpoint of sight. Severus Snape, her newly found uncle, was  
  
dead. Dead...A tiny sob racked her body and then anger over took her senses.  
  
"You killed our uncle! You bastard!" She shrieked loudly and ripped her wand out of her robes, pointing it right at her brother.  
  
Draco took that opportune moment to come sliding back into consciousness. A soft mumble came from him and Gabe  
  
roughly prodded him.  
  
"Just in time Malfoy..."  
  
Draco looked at Lissa's tear stained face for a moment then up at Gabe, a slight hiss coming from his mouth. "What the hell?  
  
Let me go Roza! Lissa are you okay? What the hell did he do to you?" His voice was so filled with despair and concern she took a  
  
half step back, fear of being broken again clear in her dark eyes.  
  
"He's just going to hurt you again Liss...You know he will." Gabe said softly.  
  
"No! It wasn't my fault Sissa! Please, you have to believe me!"  
  
"Why should she believe you? You broke her heart..."  
  
"But it wasn't my fault!"  
  
"You've been saying that since she saw you with Parkinson. Do you really think time will make you lie true?"  
  
Lissa watched her brother and the boy she loved bicker softly, her heart clamping painfully. What did Gabe mean about  
  
having to make a choice? Would she really have to choose between her brother and Draco? A quiet cry came from her and  
  
the two boys stared at her. Gabe spoke first, tightening his grasp on Draco.  
  
"You need to choose now Liss. Me or Draco? Think...Your brother or the boy who broke your heart for the resident school  
  
whore? Is the decision really that hard to make?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment and then down at the wand in her fingers. Was the decision really hard to make? Did she really  
  
have the right to decree which one of them was more worthy of death? She shivered slightly and looked at them both,  
  
mentally tallying up everything that they had done and how much they each meant to her...And then, she had made her  
  
choice. Her heart ached slightly at her decision, but she raised her wand none the less.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." She whispered quietly, her black eyes filling, a single tear escaping her eye lashes and trickling down her cheek.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
A jet of deadly green light shot silently from the tip of her wand and collided solidly with...Gabriel. A look of astonishment  
  
crossed his face and he was dead before he hit the floor. Lissa let out a sob and dropped her wand. In a single moment she  
  
forgot all her anger and hatred towards Draco and ran to him. She dropped her wand and threw her arms around him,  
  
burrowing her face in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He quickly encircled her waist in his own arms and pulled her tightly  
  
against him, surprised that she had throw herself at him.  
  
"Draco...I'm so sorry..."  
  
Draco pressed his lips against her hair in an affectionate gesture and then shook his head quickly. "No, Sissa...It's all my fault. If  
  
only I'd pushed Parkinson away the moment she tried to kiss me. I'm sorry for everything Sissa..."  
  
Lissa pulled her head out of the comforting warmth of his shoulder and firmly pressed her lips against his. A myriad of sensations  
  
flooded the both of them, but the strongest of them all was such profound relief that they, who had been apart for so long,  
  
were finally together again. Their romantic interlude where they were finally reunited, by the heavy wooden door behind them  
  
being thrown open and she pulled her lips away from his. She turned her head and let out a pained cry, tightening her grip of  
  
Draco. Standing in the doorframe was Gussy, a cut bleeding horribly from his forehead.  
  
"Lissa..." Her name whispered from his lips in such tenderness was too much from her frazzled nerves. She let go of all of her  
  
reserves and let out a wail of despair. He was nothing more then a trick of her mind, he was dead. He staggered into the room  
  
and took her from Draco's arms. Severus embraced his only niece tightly against his chest, his body quaking with intense relief.  
  
"I thought Gabe had killed you..."  
  
His smell, a mix of exotic potion ingredients and his own personal smell, was something she knew no demented picture of her  
  
mind would have. This really was her uncle. Her tears intensified as she now cried with guilt tinged joy. "Gabe said he killed  
  
you...He said you were dead..."  
  
The two remained locked in each other's embrace for several more minutes until several more Order members arrived...The  
  
Great War was over and the Light had won. Just as Lissa was leaving the late Voldemort's fortress, the voice of that little girl  
  
from her dreams echoed softly within her head.  
  
"You made the right choice."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Alternate ending number two!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Your Lord and Master;  
  
Foamy the Squirrel 


	17. Epilogue

*disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
*crappery* Finished...  
  
.  
  
Epilogue  
  
.  
  
A young woman, looking about twenty five or so, was sitting in a mass of vivid red poppies, their brightly coloured heads  
  
bobbing slightly in a gentle breeze. Playing among the flowers was a little girl. Her mass of extremely curly black hair was  
  
plaited into two short braids that went down her head. Her skin was slightly tanned, a smattering of freckles covering her \  
  
small nose. Her steely blue eyes took in her surroundings with the joy and inquisitiveness that only a child can possess. She  
  
outstretched her arms which still bore a trace of baby fat to the woman, a happy giggle coming from her.  
  
"Mummy! Mummy when is Daddy going to be home?"  
  
The woman got up from her kneeling position and went over to the small girl, who was apparently her daughter. She scooped  
  
her up into her arms, resting her on her hip.  
  
"I don't know Lilia, he should be here..."  
  
A yell came from the massive stone mansion countless yards in front of the two females. "Lily bear? Love? Where are you two?  
  
Sissa?"  
  
"Ah, there is your father...Always the gentleman...We're coming ya old ferret!" She hollered back at her mate, one of her  
  
hands pressing against her daughter's ear, pushing her other against her chest to prevent hurting her. She kissed her  
  
daughter's head tenderly and started back for the house. A ray of sunlight caught the gleaming ring on the fourth finger on  
  
her left hand, the diamond glinting brightly in the sun.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Three Bound Together is now officially finished. Thank you everyone who reviewed.  
  
.  
  
Your Lord and Master;  
  
Foamy the Squirrel 


End file.
